


Castle on the hill

by GaneWhoo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Knight, Queen - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: « After five years, a familiar knight finally returns to the Grant Kingdom, causing mayhem and bringing back forgotten memories of a terrible crime with them. »---Or the Supercat Medieval AU no one asked for (well, almost no one)Rated E for chapter 5 & ?





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racheltuckerrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltuckerrr/gifts).



The sun was hovering low above the horizon, bathing the world in a glorious golden light. The hills looked aflame, with the grass glowing and gently sparkling under the light summer breeze, and everything seemed surrounded by a bright but soft halo of orange shades and nuances. 

Beyond the valleys of hills and wheat fields, after the blossomed trees of a green forest and down the sharp cliffs covered with wild heather, the ocean was reflecting the sunset in a way only the most talented troubadours could describe. 

On the east side of the landscape, a castle was perched atop the highest hill, right at the edge of the cliffs. With the sunset at its back, the building cast a long and overlooking shadow on the village spread before it. It almost looked threatening. It was a bold and strong edifice made of grey stones, sturdy wood and black slates, with sharp towers and reinforced walls and it gave away a majestic vibe, something proud and fierce. Unassailable.

A well-used and dusty road was leading to the fortress, shadowed by the big plane trees planted along its way. Birds could be heard tweeting up in the branches, the bees were flying around in the air and a fleet of grasshoppers was not so discreetly whispering on each side of the path. 

It smelled like summer, with hot dry dust meeting the salted breath of the air and the rich and intoxicating scent of the fully bloomed flowers. The kingdom looked at peace, bathed in a stunning sunset light, with nature reigning free over the landscape. 

Suddenly, the tell-tale noise of a horse’s hooves beating up the dust of the road echoed. 

It was a regular and pretty fast-paced sound that announced a controlled gallop and soon enough, a steed appeared at the end of the path, going towards the fortress. It was a beautiful, strong and muscular beast of an old grey color that was glistening from sweat and lather and a black mane flowing in the air with each determined stride. 

The steed wasn’t too heavily harnessed, but its rider, perfectly sat in the center of the saddle, was wearing a full armor, from the feet to the helmet and there was even a scabbard at their left side. The knight was following the movement of the horse’s strides with their body and each time, the metal sparkled brightly under the summer light of the falling day.

The riding knight reached the doors of the fortress without slowing down once. They galloped across the drawbridge over the moats and made their way into the inner castle yard, the sound of horse’s hooves against the pavement announcing their arrival.

They finally came to a stop in front of a line of heavily armed guards in grey armor and chainmail tuniques. A blue and green coat of arms was spread across all of their chest, matching the colors of the fanions and flags hanging everywhere around them, from the many balconies to the matt flag atop of the main rampart.  
One of the guards stepped forward, sword drawn out and pointed toward the knight on the horse. He was a tall and strong man with brown skin, a bald head but some oddly kind features despite the wary attitude.

“Halt here, knight! Dismount your horse and announce your identity. Carefully, no odd movement.” He ordered and his voice was low with the unspoken threat. 

He watched closely as the knight slowly followed his orders. Once the stranger was standing near their horse, hands raised in a gesture of submission, he caught a glimpse of the blazon incised on the left side of the armor’s breastplate. 

“Lady Zor-El! You’re … you’re alive! My apologies, I didn’t recognize you in this new armor and with your new horse, I apologize.” The guard said as he immediately put his sword back in his scabbard. He looked ashamed and a little dumbfounded and behind him, the other guards were exchanging confused looks.

The knight moved their hands to take off their helmet and a collective gasp echoed in the yard as they all watched who it was.

Golden locks of dark blond hair fell over broad shoulders and a bright smile made its way across strong but feminine features. She had two piercing blue eyes that evoked both the wild ocean in the middle of a storm and the azure of a perfectly cleared sky on a summer’s day.

“It’s all right, Sir James. It’s been over five years … I wasn’t even sure you would let me in after all that time.” She said with a slight hesitation and the guard bowed before her.

“Of course I would. I mean, if I didn’t, the Queen would have my head on a spike before the end of the day.” He replied and there was the shadow of a smirk across his lips. 

The horse behind Lady Zor-El huffed and it made the woman’s smile broaden. 

“Sir Winslow! Take Lady Zor-El’s steed to the stable and make sure the stable boys take care of it properly. Don’t let that new lazy peasant from the Daxam kingdom go near the horse.” Sir James shouted, turning to face a guard that scrambled to step forward. It was a rather short man with brown hair, a square jaw and a nice smile despite the terrified look in his eyes. 

“Yes Captain, right away.” The guard said and he walked towards the horse to take the reins. The animal stepped back, ears turned backward and clearly nervous.

“Easy, Kal. Easy.” Lady Zor-El whispered softly and immediately, the horse calmed down. She then grabbed the reins to place them in the guard’s hands. “His name is Kal and he’s still young and untamed. Don’t let him dictate the rules, be firm but don’t be mean.” 

Sir Winslow looked at the horse for a few seconds before offering his free hand, flat open for the horse to sniffle it. He stayed put, giving the animal time to come and eventually, Kal let himself be lead towards the stables.

“Lady Zor-El, would you like to see the Queen right away? I can send someone to warn her of your arrival.” Sir James asked once he was sure the woman was listening. His voice was soft and yet heavy with unspoken thoughts. 

Lady Zor-El shook her head no and then sighed. 

“No. Please, make sure no one tells her about me being here. I have someone to see first.” She replied and the guard only nodded.

“Of course, my lady. Would you like someone to prepare a bath and some clean clothes for you? I didn’t see any luggage on your horse …” He inquired while gesturing for her to follow him. 

The guards behind him dispersed to go back to their rounds or watching spots. 

“That would be very nice, yes, but you don’t have to handle this, you know. I’m glad you made it to the Captain position. Last time I saw you, you were the … Winslow? Of the guards.” Lady Zor-El teased with a smirk and the guard rolled his eyes but smiled too. 

“Things changed, after the king’s death.” He answered softly and with that, the smile on the woman’s lips disappeared.

“I know.” She simply said, a haunted look in her deep blue eyes.

\---

She smelled like lavender and fresh laundry when she knocked on a heavy wooden door, two hours later.

Night was almost fully settled outside and candles are burning everywhere in the castle, casting a dim yellow light over the grey walls. She glanced by the window and smiled at the first stars appearing in the dark sky. 

The door was yanked open and a familiar face appeared in the doorframe.

“Alex.” Lady Zor-El whispered with a hesitant smile.

The woman in front of her arched an unimpressed brow at her and only stared. She was rather tall and strong, with fine muscles showing under the fabric of her white flowing shirt and brown leather pants. She was wearing her hair cut above the shoulders and in the light of the candles, it looked almost burgundy. Her green eyes were burning, but not from the lighting. 

“Ah, so you are alive after all.” She said and she shrugged before going back inside the room, leaving the door open.

Lady Zor-El figured it was as much of an invitation as she would get so she stepped inside and the sound of the lock falling back in place echoed behind her. 

“I am, yes. I’m …” She started out, but Alex cut her off right away.

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry.” Alex threatened with a glare and Lady Zor-El shut her mouth. She knew better than to push the other woman when she was angry like this.

“You disappeared for five years without sending as much as a letter, you don’t get to say you’re sorry. That would have been fine the first year, but now it’s too late.” Alex stated and her tone was cold as ice. 

Lady Zor-El winced and clenched her jaw. 

“Ah, you thought that because you’re my sister, I would welcome you with open arms and you would be forgiven right away? How laughable.” Alex continued without a care for Lady Zor-El’s feelings. 

She sounded spiteful and angry and she certainly looked that way, with her burning green eyes and cruel scowl across her lips. She was pacing across the room, between the tables covered with tubes, alembics and pots, around the shelves supporting herbs and balms and ingredients only Alex knew the utility of. 

A fire crackled softly in the fireplace at the other end of the room, near a huge bed whose covers were all torn out and thrown back. A cat was purring on one of the pillows, entirely black except for a circle around the right eye. It gave the animal a very odd look.

“You became the court’s physician, I see.” Lady Zor-El stated and a soft smile graced her lips. It didn’t last because as soon as she finished her sentence, she remembered who was Alex’s predecessor. 

“I took over when mom died, three years ago.” Alex replied, anger swirling in her voice. 

Lady Zor-El closed her eyes for a minute, trying to keep her tears at bay. She couldn’t afford to cry in front of Alex, it wasn’t fair. To either of them. She kept her sorrows to herself and focused back on her sister, who was still staring at her without an ounce of sympathy.

“I … I did come here to apologize but I can see you don’t want me to. I’m just going to leave now.” She said and she took a few steps towards the door, swallowing thickly at all the bottled up feelings she couldn’t get rid of. It was making her feel dizzy.

“There you go. The infamous Lady Kara Zor-El, the brave knight and the kingdom’s beloved hero. Funny, what would they all say, if they knew how much of a coward you truly are?” Alex spat the word coward and Kara stopped dead in her tracks. 

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, she turned to face her sister and her deep, deep blue eyes were burning too this time. Anger, regrets, nostalgia and sorrow were swirling in the ocean of her eyes and yet she looked fierce and bold, ready to fight.

“I am many many things, Alex” Kara punctuated each letter of Alex’s name. “A coward, however, I am not. I committed an atrocious crime, one that could get me beheaded if it was to be known and I have to live with both the guilt and the fear that one day, someone will finally come and force me to face my punishment. I thought the world would be better off thinking I was dead, and yes, it was a mistake and I am sorry, Alex. I am truly, deeply sorry for making you think I was dead, for putting mom through this, but I couldn’t risk putting both of your lives in danger by coming here.” 

Alex narrowed her eyes and Kara stood her ground, despite her heart breaking all over again in her chest. 

Suddenly, realization sparkled in Alex’s green eyes and she blinked once. Twice. 

“It was you.” She whispered and she didn’t sound angry anymore. Kara hesitated, but then she nodded and Alex sighed.

“You were the one to kill the king.” Alex’s voice was very low, but Kara heard the word and nodded again. 

Alex stayed silent for a little while, contemplating her sister with a thoughtful look. Kara felt a little uneasy, but she didn’t dare say a word, waiting for Alex to start speaking again.

“Alright, take a seat. Don’t think you’re forgiven, you’re going to have to work on that part, but for now … Let’s talk.” Alex finally said and she gestured for Kara to sit on one of the benches around the only free table in the room. 

It was all Kara asked and she smiled her relief while doing so.

\---

“Does she know you are back?” Alex asked, putting a piece of bread in her mouth while staring at her sister across the table.

Kara was about to answer when the door opened and a woman entered the room like she owned the place. 

She was wrapped in armor, but not the kind knights or guards were wearing. It was mostly made of brown leather, strapped over a very light chainmail that looked flexible and impenetrable and the sword at her side was smaller than the regular ones.

She didn’t have any helmet on and her short and curly brown hair, was moving gently above her shoulders, sparkling under the light of the candles. She had tanned skin and clear, green eyes that immediately found Kara.

Lady Zor-El arched a brow and then narrowed her eyes at the intruder. She was about to ask something when Alex greeted the woman with a smile.

“Welcome back, ástin mín.” Alex said and her voice sounded soft and tender. It made Kara think twice before she finally offered a smile to the new arrival.

“There is no place like home, truly.” The woman answered, smiling back at Alex. She was looking at Kara with a wary expression etched across her features, but the way she was acting with Alex was affectionate.

“Luce, meet my sister Kara.” Alex finally explained as she stood up to face the one she called Luce. She kissed her sweetly before turning to face Kara.

“Kara, this is Sir Lucy Lane, captain of the archers.” She introduced with another smile.

Kara stared at Lucy with a confused look on her face before finally getting up to hold a hand out in a welcoming gesture.

“It’s my great pleasure to meet you, Sir Lucy. I’m slightly confused because last time I was around, Sir Maggie was the one in charge of the archers and …” Kara trailed off, realizing what she was going to say next would be offensive for the woman in front of her. 

“You can say it, Maggie was my lover and Lucy knows it.” Alex cleared the air with a shrug.  
Lucy smiled, but it was a little guarded and Kara didn’t know if it was because they mentioned Maggie or if it was because of her and her presence here. 

“Maggie left two years ago to travel the world. She sends letters every once in a while and technically, we are still something. She knows about Lucy too.” Alex explained and Kara opened her mouth in surprise. She had to close it when she saw the look Lucy was throwing at her, suspicious and slightly threatening.

“Well … that is certainly ... modern.” She tried and it made Alex laugh. Lucy didn’t seem as pleased but she didn’t say anything. She was smaller than both Alex and herself, but Kara noticed she was imposing, something about the way she was carrying herself. 

“Isn’t it? Maggie wrote me she was impatient to meet Lucy, I find this situation funny. Lucy doesn’t, but she’ll come around, one day. She hasn’t met Maggie yet.” Alex said before landing a kiss on Lucy’s cheek and the captain of the archers blushed a little.

“Hum, yes, I might come around one day.” Lucy jumped in the conversation while rolling her eyes at Alex; She then focused back on Kara and narrowed her eyes at her again.

“Kara … Your name sounds familiar. I remember stories of a knight that single handedly saved the kingdom, a few years ago, during the war against the Luthor kingdom. Kara Zor-El, was it?” Lucy was speaking rather slowly and Kara realized she wasn’t really asking as much as she was confirming it.

“That would be me, yes.” Kara simply replied, opting for saying the truth. 

From the satisfied gleam in Lucy’s eyes, it had been the right choice to make. 

“I thought so. There was a rumor you passed away after that war, succumbing to your injuries. I guess unless you found some kind of old wizard or dark witch to bring you back to life, you didn’t die at all …” Lucy continued, closely studying Kara’s reaction. 

“Obviously.” Kara nodded without elaborating.

“Alright … Why did you let everyone think you were dead?” Lucy asked, rather bluntly. She was staring right into Kara’s eyes and the knight swallowed thickly, feeling uncomfortable under the heavy gaze.

“Luce, this is something she can’t tell.” Alex chimed in softly, putting a hand on her lover’s forearm. Kara could tell Lucy wanted to push to get to the bottom of it, but she relented and sighed.

“Alright, Alex. I’m not going to ask again, but … you were devastated over her loss, I’m not trusting her just because she showed up.” Lucy said and her words were final.

Kara arched a brow and she wanted to protest it wasn’t her issue in the first place, but Alex spoke before she could. 

“She knows. She’ll work on that.” Alex glanced at her to have her confirmation and Kara nodded, slowly. It was the least she could do, after the hell she’d put Alex through. 

“I will.” Kara swore, solemnly.

Lucy didn’t look convinced but she simply went away to get changed behind a curtain, near the bed. Alex focused back on Kara and asked again, her voice serious and slightly concerned.

“So, does she know?”

Kara sighed and shook her head no, not trusting her voice not to crack if she tried to talk.

“You won’t be able to avoid her, now that you’re back.” Alex warned her and Kara sighed again.

“I know. I’m on my way to … see her, I just wanted to … apologize to you first.” Kara explained, a little shy around the last words. 

Alex waved in the air and replied “I know and I mean it, you’re not forgiven. It will take time, but … We’ll work this out. We always do.”

This time, she smiled and Kara felt like she was finally coming home.

\---

Kara walked out of Alex and Lucy’s apartment with a lighter heart than when she went in. She adjusted her deep red flowing shirt and made her way towards the throne room, anxiety bubbling in her chest with each step she took.

“Lady Zor-El. Long time no see.” A voice chimed in from behind and she instantly reached for the dagger she kept in her sleeve while turning to face the person who just spoke.

“What are you going to do? Kill the prince?” She was met with two bright blue eyes and a knowing smirk. Her heart slowed down a little and she allowed herself to smile back.

“Prince Carter, I didn’t hear you coming. You’re getting better at moving furtively, I see.” She bowed her head before the young man standing in front of her.

He was almost as tall as she was, with dark, brown and unruly curls that showed strands of gold framing his features. He seemed caught between the child he was and the man he was turning into, with his mischievous smile against the gravity of his look.

“I had time to practice. Five years, exactly.” Kara didn’t miss the accusation held in the prince’s tone. 

She remembered the child he was when she had to leave for a suicidal war, when the king had decided he wanted to take over the Luthor Kingdom. He had a bright smile back then and his hair had been shorter and less dark. 

Now, he looked more like a young man as he was on the verge of turning eighteen. 

“I apologize, my prince. I had to … stay away.” She said and her voice was heavy with regrets and memories. 

“Did you really have to make us think you were dead?” He asked, frowning at her in a way that reminded her of his mother. “Mother never truly got over the news of your death.”

She swallowed thickly, feeling her heart drop in her chest and she looked up to see the sadness in the prince’s eyes. He looked so much older at this instant, she thought. 

“I actually had to, yes. I was in danger and it was the best solution to make sure those I held dear would never be attacked.” Kara replied softly, figuring she owed him the truth. He narrowed his eyes at her and she stood his glare. He was so much his mother’s son, it almost made her smile. Almost.

“You came back, eventually. I assume you being here means you are safe again?” He asked and she could see the king he would one day become. The man who was already thinking about his people’s safety.

“Yes my prince, it is safe again.” Kara confirmed with a thin smile and the young prince smiled back.

“She doesn’t know you’re back. Did you order everyone to keep it from her?” Kara smirked at the question, recognizing Carter’s intuitiveness and cleverness. He had always been very bright and observant but it only sharpened with each passing year. 

“I think Sir James took it upon himself to keep the queen in the dark about my return. I asked him to try to hold it for as long as he could and you know how efficient he can be.” She explained with another smirk, one Carter returned with an amused gleam in his eyes.

“He is indeed. However, I must warn you, she is not going to take it well.” The prince sounded very serious this time, gone was the sparkle in his eyes and the smile on his lips. He looked alarmed even.

Kara sighed and nodded in understanding. She was well accustomed to the queen’s moods, even after all those years away.

“I know, youngling” She whispered affectionately and the bright, bright smile on the prince’s face made her heart feel at peace.

\---

She stood in front of the closed doors leading to the throne room and took a deep breath.  
She could see her hands, shaking from anxiety and anticipation and she could feel her whole body tremble. Her heart was beating too strong in her chest, pressing against her ribcage in a way that was almost painful and she felt every rush of blood in her veins.

It was late and the stars were shining brightly in the clear night sky. A faint salted breeze was going through the many many hallways of the castle and Kara felt it on the back of her neck. It did little to ease her current state of mind but the smell of the ocean had always been something that reminded her of home.

She took another sharp breath and glanced one last time at her outfit. 

She was wearing brown leather boots that wrapped her tight black pants around her calves and a deep red shirt whose hem was tucked in behind the brown belt maintaining her pants. A leather cuff was wrapped around her right wrist, made of the same fabric as the boots and belt and it served the purpose of hiding a dagger in the inside, underneath the shirt. 

She was as good as she could get and she could smell the lavender scent that surrounded her since she took a bath. It was a nice change, after days and days of traveling without stopping anywhere.

She sighed and gathered the rest of her courage before knocking and pushing both of the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So, let me explain this little thing here. It was a prompt, from my infamous NASCAR anon for those who follow me on tumblr. I was stuck for like a week, trying to find a way around it and then suddenly, I wrote over 13 000 words. This will probably be a 5 or 6 chapters story then.
> 
> I gifted this story to Racheltuckerrr because I love her very much and she is the one to correct all my mistakes ( _French words, lack of s, all of that_ )
> 
> I borrowed the title from Ed Sheeran's song because why not.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it and come talk to me about it on tumblr, I am **lost-your-memory**
> 
> Reviews are always nice ♥


	2. CHAPTER 2

She heard the low noise of chatter before the silence that suddenly fell upon her arrival. Despite the late hour, counselors and captains were gathered around the rostrum supporting the thrones and domestics were walking around with pitchers of wine and plates of meat and berries. 

All heads turned to her as she walked her way up to stand before the thrones. She kept her chin up and her eyes focused on a point in the air no one could see but her. She especially avoided looking at the one person she was here to see.

Eventually, she reached the few steps that lead to the stage on which were the two royal chairs and she finally looked down from her invisible imaginary spot.

She had to will herself to stay still when she finally met two forest green eyes, exactly like the ones that had haunted her days and nights for over five years.

Regally sat on her late husband’s throne, Queen Cat Grant was glaring at her in a way that was very typical. All across the kingdom, songs and ballads were sung about her deadly looks and her sharp-witted tongue. There were more songs about those traits than about her stunning beauty or clever mind. 

She was, for the folks of the Grant Kingdom, a woman of legend.

Silence settled in the room. No one moved anymore. No one dared to speak and she was almost certain some of the men present were holding their breath. 

“Lady Zor-El, welcome back!” A voice chimed on her left, one she instantly recognized as belonging to Sir James. 

She bit the inside of her left cheek to refrain from smiling because she knew the queen would see right through it. She played along instead and bowed her head slightly at the captain’s greeting, acting like it was the first time she was seeing him.

“Sir James, thank you. I see congratulations are in order … You made it Captain.” Kara said, her voice neutral and even despite the piercing glare of the queen on her. James smiled at her and she gave him a curt nod.

She then focused back on the queen.

Cat Grant, mighty queen of a huge and wealthy kingdom since her husband died, was a petite woman but no one would dare stop at her size to forge an opinion about her.  
She was fierce and strong and she could take over an entire kingdom with a well placed sassy remark. No one knew her exact age, not even her son but she looked ethereal and eternal with her pale but delicate features framed by yellow sun-golden curls and her eyes like sparkling diamonds in the middle of her graceful face.  
The crown on her head was made of silver and carved with tasteful jewellery that somehow always matched what she was wearing and it didn’t seem to weigh anything at all. She was draped in a long, deep, bottle-green velvet dress that hugged her in all the right places, with long flowing sleeves and a low belt made of the same fabric but a shade darker. 

The pursing of her lips told Kara she was in trouble.

“Keira, how nice of you to show up after five years playing a dead knight.” The voice was sharp and to anyone else in the room, it could sound annoyed.  
Kara was the only one to hear the tiny bit of relief Cat didn’t manage to hold back.

“My queen, I owe you an apology and an explanation.” Kara started but when the queen raised her palm to tell her to stop, she obeyed. 

“Lords, be gone. Lady, stay.” The queen ordered and instantly, the room echoed with the sound of boots against the paved floor and the clattering noise of armors moving. The doors slammed shut and the domestics scurried away right after, using a hidden door in the wall.

In a matter of seconds, the throne room was clear except for the queen and Lady Zor-El.

“You’re alive.” The queen stated after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
Kara swallowed but didn’t answer, knowing full well it wasn’t really a question. She stared at the floor at the end of her boots, not daring to meet her queen’s eyes.

“I thought you were dead.” 

Kara winced at the coldness in the queen’s voice. She knew it was Cat’s way to deal with emotions, lashing out at the very source of those feelings, but it hurt anyway. 

“I thought you were rotting somewhere on a battlefield, alone and eaten by the birds and insects, like it’s often the case for fallen soldiers whose bodies couldn’t be retrieved. The rest of the army came home in one piece, more or less, all praising you and your heroic actions but mourning your death.” Cat continued, ice in her voice that could rival the everlasting snow atop the faraway mountains that delimited the frontier between the Grant Kingdom and the Luthor’s one. 

“I was … I was devastated. It’s hilarious when you think about it, everyone thought I was mourning my husband, the king.” The queen chuckled and the dry sound echoed in the room. Kara stayed silent.

“I was trying to deal with the loss of you while making peace with the one they accused of your death, the infamous daughter of the late Luthor king. Lena is incredibly bright and she genuinely wanted the war to end but all I could see when I was looking at her, over the signature of the peace treaty, was how I could murder the closest person to her, to make her feel the pain and despair I was going through. She owes the fact she still has her mother to my son, who reminded me that vengeance and violence were never the answer. He’s a bright young prince and he will make a much better king than his father, you know.” Cat was now pacing the stage around her throne as she talked, rattling the story off as if it was something absolutely random and ordinary. 

“But by all means, do show up on a bright summer night and enlighten me as to why I had to go through all that pain and suffering.” She finished, coming to a stand in front of Kara, still atop of the rostrum and glaring down at the knight.

She looked fierce and angry at once, all poised in the candlelight. A walking storm in a velvet gauntlet. 

Kara finally looked up to meet her queen’s green, green eyes and she saw the bleeding wounds her absence left, the emotional scars scattered across Cat’s very soul and it took her breath away. 

Of course, she knew her fake death would have a terrible impact and cause serious damage, but she never thought it would be that profound. She was faced with Alex’s anger and resentment but Cat’s behavior was cutting her even more deeply, digging endless holes in her already broken heart. 

“I … I am the kingslayer.” Kara whispered, blurting out the confession without even thinking of all the repercussions this could have. She couldn’t stand what she was seeing in Cat’s eyes and she was going to tell her the truth anyway. 

Surprise sparkled beneath the anger and pain swirling in Cat’s green eyes, followed by something like realization. Still, the anger stayed.

“He was treating you so wrong. You never said anything but I saw the bruises and the cuts, I saw the marks he used to leave on you and I know, I know most of those wounds were destined for Carter. He was an abusive husband, a dangerous father and a mad king. He was the one to decide to go against the Luthor kingdom in his thirst for power and it almost decimated the whole army. I …” Kara trailed off and swallowed thickly. She had no idea how the queen would react to the next part of her explanation. She took a deep breath and resumed talking.

“I worked with Lena Luthor to bring peace to both our kingdoms, but it came with a price. Lena is indeed a bright and clever woman, she knew peace would never hold with the king on the throne. I offered to … take care of the problem and she didn’t ask, she didn’t say anything. She simply told me that once the king was out of the way, she would sign a peace treaty with you, the reigning queen, until Carter is ready to become king. That war was ruining both our kingdoms and it was the only solution I could think of. I … killed the king but there was a witness, who escaped before I could reach them. I had to disappear and Lena helped me fake my death, spreading the news by announcing it to our army. I didn’t have any other choice. With me dead, no one would come after my loved ones. I only thought of the prince’s safety, your Majesty. And … _yours._ ” She whispered the last word but she didn’t take her eyes off Cat.

The reigning queen looked thoughtful and Kara assumed she was processing the whole story.The silence came again and the knight decided to break it this time.

“I found the witness eventually, but it took me five years. Lord Maxwell tried to tell the whole world what I did but apparently, he was also famous for being in a relationship with any kind of available alcohol so no one ever believed him. I … I took care of him as well.” Kara’s voice broke over the last words and she looked at her hands, imagining them soaked in her victim’s blood. She had to close her eyes to chase the image away.

When she opened them again, she fell right into Cat’s gaze. She didn’t hear the queen step down the stage and now that they were standing on the same level, the height difference was incredibly pronounced. 

The queen looked very small and vulnerable. 

All Kara wanted was to pull her into a tight embrace and never let go, but instead, she just whispered “I am sorry, my queen.”

She didn’t dare look up into the woman’s green eyes, not knowing if she could stomach what she would see in them. 

“I know you are, Kara.” Cat replied softly. The name made Kara’s heart race in her chest but it sounded sad and a little dull and she chose to keep her eyes glued to the floor, fearing the disappointment that would, without a doubt, show in the queen’s eyes.

She felt the faintest touch of fingertips brushing her cheek, but the caress was gone in an instant, the sound of footsteps signaling the queen was walking away.

“You can have your old chambers, Lady Zor-El. You’ll find the place in the exact state you left it. I will see you tomorrow to discuss your place at the court, now that you have returned.” The queen’s voice was lined with authority and she meant business only. 

Kara nodded and then bowed before the queen before leaving the throne room, the sound of her boots hurting the pavement not drowning out the one of her heart shattering all over again.

\---

“Lady Zor-El, I see you’ve finally returned.”

Kara smiled as she entered the forge the next day. It was a huge establishment that smelled like burned metal and boiled ashes, with various weapons, pieces of armor and shields discarded everywhere. She had always liked the place.

“Master Henshaw. I should have known you wouldn’t believe the rumors about my death.” She answered with a knowing smirk, nodding slightly at the blacksmith. 

He was a tall, large and muscular black man with a dark look, but a kind smile showing bright white teeth. Shirtless under a worn-out leather apron soiled with burned spots and black carbonized holes, he was handling a white hot blade delicately caught between his blacksmith clamp and as she walked closer to him, he plunged the blade in a bucket of cold water. The sound of hot metal meeting the liquid echoed in the room and it smelled like combustion.

“You are a very talented knight who has yet to meet her equal on the field, Lady Zor-El. Of course you didn’t die from some stupid war injuries. I figured you would show up, when the time would be right.” The man answered and his voice was deep and throaty but kind, lined with respect.

“You assumed well, Master Henshaw.” Kara nodded and watched as he grabbed a hammer to beat the blade so he could give it the shape he wanted to. It was a fascinating scene to watch and she stayed silent until he put the blade back in the fire.

“I am here to ask you to take a look at this dagger, see if you can tell me where it had been forged and by whom. It’s something I’ve never seen before, the metal is almost greenish and from what I’ve seen, unbreakable.” Kara said, glancing around to make sure they were alone before handing the weapon to the blacksmith.

It was an apparently ordinary dagger, with a simple silver handle devoid of jewelry or ornament, but still beautifully carved and designed. The edges or the blade were indeed sparkling with something green, but only a knowing eye would notice it. 

“I have seen a work like this before. You got it from a Luthor, didn’t you?” Master Henshaw asked, taking the dagger in his large hands and turning it to observe it from every angle. 

Kara narrowed her eyes but simply nodded to confirm the blacksmith's suspicions. 

“There is a man, within the Luthor kingdom, who is known for using a dangerous metal for his weapons and armors. It’s an unstable matter, one he made up himself and he gave it a name, kryptonite. Rumor has it he was once a part of the royal family, but when he started experimenting on people … The Luthors banished him. It was about fourteen years ago if my memory serves me well. Weapons like this are incredibly expensive and very rare, I am surprised you managed to get your hands on one of them.” Master Henshaw explained while caressing the silver handle of the dagger. He looked lost in his memories and Kara stayed silent, waiting for him to continue his story.

“This kind of metal is dangerous for more than one reason. It’s poisoned with something no one can identify and it kills its victim by infecting their internal organs. It has to reach the inside of one’s body, to be effective, but once it’s there, it’s incurable and ineluctable. The organs slowly rot and die and it becomes very ugly, incredibly slow and agonizingly painful.” Master Henshaw finished and he threw a concerned look at Kara.

“I’ve seen the damage up close, I know what it does. I was wondering if you knew the name of the man you just spoke of.” Kara asked, retrieving the dagger from the blacksmith’s hands.

“I do not know his name, no, but you should ask your new Luthor friend. I’m certain she knows the answer to your question.” The man said and Kara arched a surprised brow at him. He only smirked and then shrugged, not bothering with explaining how he knew about Lena and Kara’s friendship.

“If that is all, Lady Zor-El …” He insinuated, glancing towards the blade on the fire. 

Kara took the hint and, after having thanked the blacksmith, she bid her goodbye and left the forge.

\---

A loud bark almost made her jump out of her skin, but when she saw the dog speeding towards her, she only smiled and knelt to hug the animal.

“Hello old friend!” She greeted him while trying to avoid the happy licking and drooling. Behind the dog, she saw the prince coming their way.

“I see Noonan recognized you.” The young man said with a smile and the dog barked upon hearing his name.

It was a beautiful animal, a fluffy, golden and long haired dog with expressive brown eyes that gave the impression he was smiling. 

“It’s been a long time, old friend, I’m surprised you even remember me.” Kara said, petting the dog’s head with affection and the animal just pressed further into her leg, happily wagging his tail.

“You had him for three years before you left, it’s only normal he remembers you.” The prince protested and he smiled down at the dog.

“Were you the one to take care of him when I went away?” Kara asked with a frown, surprised to see Noonan walk to sit next to the young prince. She had always thought her loyal dog would end up with Alex.

“Your sister was kind enough to let me have him, yes. He kept me company, all those years.” The prince answered with something like gratitude shining in her eyes. Kara understood what he couldn’t tell and she smiled affectionately at him.

“I’m glad it was you, youngling.” She simply said and the prince smiled brightly at the term of endearment.

“How did it go with my mother?” He then asked and Kara sighed, her eyes darkening at the memory.

“It went. It could have been much worse , I am only grateful she is accepting me back at the court.” Kara replied with a slight shrug. She wasn’t really happy about how her personal relationship with the queen was back to square one, but she knew she deserved it.

“Meaning, she is giving you a hard time.” The prince deciphered without any difficulty. He was smirking and Kara glared at him, even though she knew it was pointless to try to hide the truth from him.

“Precisely.” Kara sighed.

“She will come around, eventually. It’s been … very hard on her. I think she’s not realizing you’re real, not yet. She probably thinks it’s some kind of elaborate nightmare … It wouldn’t be the first time it happened.” The prince explained and his voice was thick with pain and concern. It made Kara wonder exactly how many times it happened.

“I will win her forgiveness, no matter how long it takes.” Kara swore and the prince only nodded, looking not entirely convinced, but she couldn’t blame him, not after having put him through five years of grief and mourning.

“How about you show me your fighting abilities, my prince? Whispers amongst the soldiers told me you’re getting really good lately.” Kara offered, switching subject entirely. The prince saw right through it, but he simply nodded and walked toward the weaponry to pick a sword. 

A few hours later, they both landed on the green grass of the hill on the flank of the castle. They were covered in mud, grass stains and sweat, but they were smiling and laughing carefreely.

“Your leg game is impressive, youngling, but you need to be more aware of your right flank. You tend to leave too many openings there while you’re fighting, an advised enemy would take advantage of it.” Kara explained, lay down on the grass and stared up at the big blue sky above them. The sea breeze was light but welcomed, after the hours she’s just spent fighting the young prince under the hot summer sun. 

“I know, Master Henshaw is trying to get me to work on it more, but it doesn’t seem to work.” The prince answered with a sigh. Kara laughed.

“Master Henshaw is a brilliant instructor, but I’m guessing he’s not privy on criticism … It can be discouraging, I remember.” She said and she heard the prince’s huff.

“Excuse me, have you met my mother? Master Henshaw is a piece of cake compared to the Queen.” The young man protested and it made Kara laugh even harder.

“You do have a point, youngling.” She agreed and then she closed her eyes, letting the world take over. She could hear the sound of the waves crashing onto the rocks at the bottom of the cliffs, the birds singing high up in the sky and in the trees, the faint whooshing of the breeze going through the narrowed open-hallways of the castle and the clattering noise of swords meeting swords as the guards were training in the inner yard. It was peaceful and it felt like home.

“She’ll come around, you know. You’ll have to be patient though, she will need space and time but she will come to you, eventually. You need to understand … When the army got back, when Sir Derek announced your death right after my father’s one, she passed out. I mean, she actually passed out and she stayed unconscious for almost two days. Your … your mother was the one to watch over her and she told me it was an automatic defensive mechanism of the human mind, to avoid dealing with feelings too strong to be handled.” The prince started, slowly. Kara’s heart squeezed painfully at the mention of her mother, but she let him speak.

“She woke up and asked for you. We had to break the news to her again and this time, she just … she stayed quiet. She didn’t talk for almost a whole month, save for a few occasional orders or directives she had to give but she mostly stayed silent. I heard her cry at night. Every night. She still does sometimes … I don’t sleep very well and I happen to often walk around the castle, with Noonan. That’s how I know.” The prince explained and his voice sounded heavy with emotions. Kara didn’t interrupt him once.

“She almost sent spies to kill Lena Luthor’s mother and lover, someone named Jess. It’s a girl, even though she pretends to be a man because in the Luthor kingdom things aren’t as evolved as they are here and people are still close-minded. I had to talk her out of it when I found the kill orders in her desk.” He continued and Kara realized how much of an adult he had become over the years. He would soon be ready to take over the reins of the kingdom.

“I’m sorry, my prince. I’m sorry I put you and your mother through all of this.” Kara whispered softly, wondering if the guilt and pain she was feeling would one day go away. 

“I understand why you faked your death, Lady Zor-El.” The prince gently comforted her, but her title in the mouth of this young man she met when he was still a toddler made her feel sad and she found herself longing for a past that was forever gone.

“I just think you could have … managed to send a letter or a sign, anything, to tell her you were fine.” He finished and she heard the slight accusation loud and clear underneath the apparent compassion.  
He was right, of course, but she couldn’t unburden herself of the weight of her guilt on his young and still innocent shoulders.

“It’s … complicated.” She simply said and when he didn’t push it, she was grateful for it. They heard Noonan bark twice, alerting them someone was approaching. Kara pushed on her elbows to look at the silhouette approaching them and she smiled widely.

“Sir Susan! It’s a pleasure to see you again.” She greeted the knight coming their way and the woman smiled back.

“Lady Zor-El, I’m glad to see you’ve returned, alive and well. My prince, the queen is asking for you in her chambers.” The knight bowed before the young man and Carter sighed.

“Fun time is over. Thank you, Lady Zor-El. I will see you at dinner.” The prince said and he stood up. Trying to adjust his outfit, he whistled to call Noonan and the dog came running. 

Kara watched them walk toward the castle, a soft smile etched on her lips.

\---

Days went by, one by one, turning into months.

Fall graced the world with bright shades of orange, red and yellow and some lasting touches of green, until the rain settled to take over the kingdom. The trees began to lose their leaves and slowly but surely, everything turned into nuances of grey, black and drenched brown. Wet mud was soiling the floor of the castle and high flames were burning in every fireplace available. 

Winter wasn’t too far away.

Kara stood in her chambers, in front of the open french-doors leading to the balcony, with her hands on her hips as she watched the rain fall. Usually, she could see the ocean everywhere from where she was standing but the bad weather made that impossible.

“I can tell you already miss the time you were on the road.” Alex’s voice chimed in from behind her and Kara only sighed in reply.  
She did miss the adventure and excitement of those times where she was always moving, always exploring new landscapes as she followed every lead she could to find Lord Maxwell.  
“Here I thought you’d be finally happy to be home…” Alex said and it sounded sarcastic. Kara didn’t bother with a reply. “You could try to go talk to her, you know, instead of wallowing in your self-pity, like a martyr. It’s getting old, really, the sighs whenever someone mentions her name or your sad puppy look when she treats you like an ordinary knight.” 

Kara groaned and walked away from the balcony. She was growing restless with each passing day, the knight life at the castle was awfully boring. 

“You know it’s not like this. I love being here, but you have to remember, last time I was in this castle, we were preparing for war and I had things to do. Now, I’m just watching over the knights and guards, training all day and she won’t even allow me to go hunting. I feel trapped and yes, on top of that I didn’t make any progress with winning her forgiveness and I’m starting to lose hope that I ever will.” Kara groaned again and helped herself to some wine.

“My point exactly. For heaven’s sake, go talk to her, yell at her, make her lash out at you and then you can have a make-up sex session, everyone knows you need it as much as she does.” Alex bit back and Kara threw her an outraged look.

“What, no one’s here to listen to us and please, do you really think you two were being discreet? Half of the castle knew it before it even started.” Alex arched a brow as she answered, sipping at her wine as well. “The longing looks, the flirtatious talks, the not so subtle touches … Honestly, Kara, it’s a wonder you never got caught in her bed once.” 

Kara’s eyes widened a little, but then she narrowed them and smirked mischievously. 

“Who says we were doing it in a bed in the first place?” She simply let out and she enjoyed watching Alex choke on her wine, a satisfied smug smile on her lips. 

Her sister was about to finally say something when they heard a knock against the door. 

Kara immediately reached for the dagger in her sleeve, but Alex rolled her eyes and went to open the door.

“I apologize for the intrusion but the queen would like to see Lady Zor-El in the library.” A voice echoed in the room. Alex moved aside to let Kara see who it was, a knowing smirk on her lips. The knight ignored her sister and narrowed her eyes at the young lady with blond hair and pretty blue eyes that was standing in the doorframe, looking slightly uncomfortable and very nervous.

“I’ll be on my way right away but … Would you mind telling me who you are? I don’t think we’ve met before.” Kara asked with a gentle smile.

“Oh I’m, I’m Eve Tessmacher and I’m one of the girls helping the queen’s servants.” The girl answered right away, her voice a little bit too high-pitched from nervousness. Kara could understand why, the queen had the reputation to be impossible with her domestic.

“Alright then, young lady. Lead the way. Alex, you’re welcome to stay if you want. I will come and find you tomorrow, to let you know how it went.” Kara said to her sister, who only rolled her eyes and waved her off.

Kara grabbed her brown leather vest and followed Eve along the many hallways leading towards the library. It had always been the queen’s favorite room in the whole castle, Kara remembered.

“Here, she’s waiting for you inside and we are under strict orders not to disturb you, unless it’s a matter of life or death.” Eve said as she came to a stop in front of the small wooden door.

Kara nodded and thanked the girl, waiting for her to be out of sight before knocking. When she heard the queen’s voice inviting her in, she pushed the door open and entered the library.

The walls of the spacious room disappeared behind shelves and shelves full of books and parchments and the high windows that could be seen here and there weren’t enough to light up the space so there were candelabres burning, alongside the fire crackling in the fireplace. 

Cat Grant, reigning queen of the kingdom, was standing in front of the fire with her back against the door and Kara took a few seconds to study her.

She was wearing a deep blue dress made of velvet and the fabric was glowing under the irregular movement of the flames. Her hair was longer now and she wasn’t wearing her crown.

“You wanted to see me, your Majesty?” Kara asked, taking a step forward but not daring to come any closer. She had no idea what this meeting was about and she had grown to become anxious whenever she was near the queen. She wasn’t used to their new dynamic, or lack of it as it was more appropriate, and she had no idea how to change the situation.

“Indeed, Lady Zor-El. Have a seat.” The queen asked without facing Kara and the knight took a few steps closer to sit on one of the two couches that faced each other, near the fireplace. She was nervous and the fact she couldn’t see Cat’s eyes did little to help her bubbling anxiety.

“As you may know, Prince Carter is about to turn eighteen and he will be able to be crowned king of this kingdom.” The queen started, her voice low and neutral. “I would like you to help me find a way to delay the coronation.”

Kara blinked a few times, having not expected this request at all.

“You want … what?” The knight stammered, confused as to why the queen wouldn’t want her son to take his rightful place on the throne. 

“Really, Kiera, do keep up. Carter is still too innocent to be a king, he’s never been to war, he’s never fought in a duel and he has no idea what it’s like to …” The queen suddenly stopped talking and she turned to face Kara, who knew exactly what she was about to say.  
“He’s never killed anyone.” She finished, bitterly laughing while glancing at her hands. Not for the first time, she imagined them red with blood and she shook her head to focus back on the present.

“He might not be a killer, your Majesty, but prince Carter is more than qualified to be a king.” Kara countered with a fiery look in her eyes. The queen pursed her lips and the knight rushed to continue. “In my humble opinion, of course. Not that it means anything to you, his mother and reigning queen but he is wise and clever, he sees a lot of details no one else notices and he can draw his own conclusions from it. He’s a brilliant warrior, and with a little improvement, he will be an excellent leader for the army, should it be needed. He’s bright and astute, he knows the subtleties of diplomacy as well as the art of war strategy.” 

Kara smiled and took a few seconds to breathe before finishing in a soft, gentle tone “But beyond any of this, he is loved by his people and they would protect him with their own life. There is nothing more you could ask for a young king.”

Silence fell upon the library, only troubled by the crackling of the fire and the gentle beating of the rain against the windows. Kara didn’t take her eyes off Cat’s and suddenly, she realized it wasn’t about Carter.

The queen’s green eyes were veiled with a visceral fear, the one only a mother could feel. It was the fear of losing her son to the war, to an assassin, to a spy, to any kind of danger coming with the crown, that shone in her forest green eyes and Kara suddenly understood the request.

Cat Grant, reigning queen of a prospering kingdom, wasn’t ready to let go of her child.

Kara slowly stood up and took a few steps towards the queen. She could see the defiance, the challenge, the fear, the anger and the resentment in the forest irises but she ignored it to come to stand right before the queen.

Cat smelled like flowers and wild wood and for a second, it dizzied Kara’s senses but then, she slowly raised her arms to pull the queen into a tight embrace. At first, Cat fought against it, but Kara held her tighter and it took less than a minute for the queen to cave and return the hug.

Kara felt tears against the skin above her collarbone and she landed a soft kiss in the queen’s hair, knowing it wasn’t just about Carter this time. Cat cried for a long time, clinging to Kara’s shirt and whispering curses between two halves of sobs.

It was a bittersweet moment, but it finally, finally felt like coming home, in more ways than one.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning : mentions/brief flash of nudity and unholy activities

“Does that mean you’re forgiven?” Alex asked the next morning, when Kara stopped by to let her know what had occurred between the queen and her.  
“Ah, no. Far from it actually, but I will take it as a start.” Kara answered, shaking her head no. 

Lucy, strapping her armor near the door, was frowning at the two sisters.

“I’m a little confused. Were you the lady knight the girls often talk about, the one the queen fell in love with?” She asked before grabbing her bow, making sure it was the right one before focusing back on the two other women.

“Luce, please, do keep up! Yes, Kara was the queen’s favorite and you know, it should have been obvious by now, you spend more time with her royal highness than anyone else lately! Don’t tell me you didn’t notice the glances, the sighs and the furious looks whenever another woman came too close to Kara?” Alex replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Ah, I did notice that but I didn’t think … Oh.” Lucy trailed off as realization finally dawned on her. Kara pouted at her sister, but in the end, she simply laughed.

“I didn’t notice the jealous looks no, but now that you mention it, I understand why the queen was impossible with Kelly and Eve those past few days …” Kara nodded, thinking back on the way the girls were gravitating around her.

“Well, you happen to be the hero knight that saved the whole kingdom and came back from the dead, paired with your good-looking ass … It’s easy to understand why they would try to earn your favors.” Lucy chimed in and this time, both Alex and Kara stared at her, bewildered.

“What, she’s hot, even if you’re her sister, you can say that much!” Lucy defended herself when she saw Alex raise her eyebrow, a knowing smirk on her lips.

“Why thank you, Sir Lane, it’s high praise coming from you!.” Kara laughed and Lucy shrugged.

“I think we’re past this, now. You can call me Lucy, or Luce as you prefer.” The captain of the archers offered with a kind smile. Kara beamed at the woman and Alex smiled softly.

“Alright, time to go. Sir Susan is being challenged by Sir Winslow at archery this morning and I’m looking forward to seeing the poor man lose his dignity.” Lucy smirked and Kara jumped to her feet.

“Wait, wait, I want to see that too, I’m coming with you!” She said, waving her sister goodbye as she walked out. 

Lucy shook her head and went to kiss Alex before following the exuberant knight.

\---

“What are we watching?” The queen asked as she came to a stop next to Kara, at the front line of the assembly gathered around the archery target.

“Sir Winslow defied Sir Susan and now is the duel. Many soldiers around took bets about the issue … Even Master Henshaw is here to watch.” Prince Carter answered, from the other side of Kara. Noonan was laying at his feet, not the least interested in the show about to unfold in front of them.

A few feet away from the targets, the two knights were getting ready, exchanging amical barbs and sassy comments, but it was respectful and gentle. 

“This slow little man defied Sir Susan? Does he have any idea who she is?” The queen asked, sounding surprised, and Kara smirked.

“He doesn’t, and no one told him, hence the whole show.” She answered, eyes gleaming with excitement. 

“You are enjoying this way too much, darling.” The queen said with a roll of her eyes.

Kara felt her heart race in her chest and her mind went blank at the sudden return of the term of endearment. It’s been almost six years since she last heard the queen call her darling, it made her feel dizzy and weak in the knees.

“Focus, it’s about to start.” The prince scowled at them and Kara’s attention went back to the archery field.

\---

“You could have told me, she was General Astra’s protégée. This was totally unfair.” Sir Winslow whined while clutching to his tankard of beer.

They were all gathered in the village’s tavern, owned by Sir Winslow’s wife.   
Siobhan came around with another round of alcohol and she landed a kiss on her husband’s cheek before winking at the rest of the table. A customer called for her and she went to serve him without missing a beat, waltzing across the tables and the people crowding the place.

Alex, Lucy, Sir James and Sir Susan were laughing on the other side of the table. 

“Well, you would have refused to go through with it if you knew, and you know, knight honor and all … We had to hide the truth from you.” Kara tried to comfort the poor defeated knight.

“Who is General Astra and why is it such a big thing?” Siobhan asked, coming to sit on her husband’s lap for a few minutes.

Alex was the one to answer. 

“General Astra was the most loyal of the king’s counselors. She had a unique rank and an even more unique place around the royal family, but when the king’s sanity started to decline, he ordered a raid on one of the Luthor kingdom’s most vulnerable village, right on the other side of the mountains that trace the frontier between our kingdom. She refused and the king wanted to have her beheaded, but the queen took her defense and instead, she just got banished from the Grant kingdom. That was about … Seven, almost eight years ago if I remember correctly.”

Siobhan tilted her head to the side and looked at Alex, then at Susan and finally at Kara, who was trying to avoid looking in anyone’s eyes.

“There’s more to the story, isn’t there?” She asked with a knowing smirk and everyone sighed around the table.

“Indeed.” Sir James took over, his voice low and quiet, but audible despite the ambient noise in the pub. “She was the twin sister of Lady Zor-El’s biological mother. Her last name was In-Ze and when her sister got married to Lord Zor-El, she became the only heir to the In-Ze house. She swore she would never get married and she never did, instead she dedicated her life to the army, to the kingdom. She was … she was incredible, in combat. No one, not even Lady Zor-El here, could compete with her on the field. She was a warrior and she had yet to be defeated by anyone. She had mastered every kind of weapon, style of fight and war strategy.” He explained with a dreamy look in his eyes. Everyone else was listening with rapt attention, even Kara.

“Many many lords and some kings even asked for her to mentor them, but she had always refused. Until one day, when she saw Susan here fight against a bunch of bullies. It was what, a street fight and you were barely thirteen years old?” He turned to face Susan, who nodded shortly before asking for another beer. A waitress came to put a new tankard in front of her and then went away.

“She took Susan with her and she mentored her ever since, until the day she got banished from the kingdom.” Sir James finished with a soft smile. 

“I don’t mean to offend anyone and I apologize if my question sounds intrusive, but … Why is it you came to live with the Danvers when your biological parents were … from a noble kin? And your aunt was around, as a General nonetheless?” Siobhan asked, facing Kara with a curious gleam in her eyes.

Alex started to move, anger flaring across her features, but Kara put a hand on her forearm and smiled gently at her.

“It’s all right Alex, the question is legit.” Kara explained and she smiled at Siobhan.

“My parents were indeed of a noble kin and I am technically a princess, or something close to it, but it doesn’t matter in this kingdom. I earned my place as a knight and I’m happy with it. To answer your question, my parents got murdered by an assassin from the Daxam kingdom, acting on behalf of their queen. I never knew the details of why and it bothered me for a long time, but now I made peace with it. Astra found me and took me to the Danvers’ house so I could grow up like a normal child and away from the hand of the Daxamite queen. She couldn’t raise me herself, for fear of attracting unwanted attention, but she stayed close, earning her place as well as a general. It … broke my heart, when she got banished. I had hoped after the king’s death, she would come back, but …” Kara’s voice broke and Alex pulled her into a hug, glaring at Siobhan above her sister’s head. The owner of the pub looked sheepish and sad. She apologized for bringing back all those memories and she then got up to go work behind the bar.

“Are you alright, lady Zor-El?” A voice chimed in and all the heads turned to face the intruder.

Kara pulled away and smiled at the woman standing next to the table. 

“I am, thank you Megan.” She thanked the woman holding a plate full of tankards of beer. She had a kind smile, light brown eyes and even lighter hair, gathered in a messy bun on the back of her head. 

“Megan! I didn’t know you were back at work!” Sir Winslow greeted her with a smile and she beamed at him before smirking.

“I heard you got your ass handed over today, well done Sir Winn. You’ve never so badly wore your nickname before!” She teased him all the while putting the mugs of alcohol in front of everyone. He groaned and gulped down his beer without bothering to answer.

“Megan, how are the twins?” Alex asked, concern echoing in her voice.

“They’re alright, thanks to you. Lizzie is still a little sick, but Hank is at home watching over them. This is on the house, Siobhan says.” Megan told them before going away to serve other customers. 

“I love that woman, really.” Kara said with enthusiasm before digging in her beer, under the careful watch of her sister.

\---

“Kara Zor-El, you weigh more than a dead horse I swear!” Alex groaned, trying to help her sister climb up the stairs leading to her chambers.

“I do not!” Kara protested, slurring her words a little and clinging to her sister’s shoulder as she tried to tackle another step. Alex groaned and swore under her breathe.

“You do, though, and for fuck’s sake shut your mouth, you’re going to wake the whole castle up!” She told her sister but it was hopeless as Kara only giggled, the sound echoing endlessly in the stairs.

“I’m so screwed.” Alex mumbled.

“Need a hand?” A choice chimed in behind them and it startled her so much she dropped Kara, who fell on the stairs.

“Aouuch!” The knight whined. “You havta stop showing up so supp … suppre … uh …” She stopped talking as she couldn’t get around the word.

“Surreptitiously?” The Prince offered, handing a hand at the same time. Kara nodded and took Carter’s hand, letting the young man help her up. She then clinged to his shoulder and her sister’s arm to tackle the rest of the stairs.

“You’re good at it, but it’s no fun, right now.” Kara insisted, missing a step and holding on to her sister to avoid falling backward.

“I can understand why, now. Lady Zor-El, you’re heavy as hell.” The prince grimaced and Alex actually laughed at it, especially when she saw the outraged face Kara was making.

“She insists she doesn’t, but you know … She’s very drunk.” Alex explained to the prince, who threw her a meaningful look.

“Oh really, I wouldn’t have noticed.” He retorted and Alex laughed again.

“You’re sassy like your mother, youngling.” Kara mumbled as she finally reached the last step and made her way into the hallway.

“Funny, I always thought he got most of his sassiness from your sister.” The queen’s voice echoed across said hallway and Kara’s eyes widened.

“Uh oh. Alex, hide me, I’m in trouble.” She whispered to her sister, who tried her best not to laugh.

Cat Grant, clad in a black nightgown and barefeet on the cold stone floor, was standing in the middle of the corridor, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the little group. She took one glance at Kara and then sighed.

“Come along, lady Zor-El, let’s get you to bed.” She finally said and Kara glanced at Alex, unsure as to what to do. The prince gently nudged her towards the queen and she took a few steps in that direction before coming to a stop.

“Uh, wait. That’s not the way to my chambers?” She frowned and looked around, but her vision was blurry and foggy. She yawned and stumbled a little, causing Alex and Carter to surge forward to hold her up.

“She’s not going to make it there, bring her in mine.” The queen ordered and neither her son or Alex protested. They guided a heavily drunk Kara Zor-El to the queen’s bedroom, where Kara fell onto the bed and went to sleep right away.

“I apologize for the trouble, your highness, I didn’t know she would get so … inebriated.” Alex bowed slightly before the woman, but Cat waved her apology off.

“She usually doesn’t drink so much … Did something happen?” She asked instead and Alex arched a brow, studying the queen’s face without even hiding it. Cat stood under her gaze and didn’t shift once. 

Carter cleared his throat and Alex finally brought herself to answer. “It’s a long story, but all you need to know is that we talked about General Astra tonight, and it brought back a lot of memories. She tried to forget them with alcohol, I honestly don’t think she was even aware of what she was doing.”

The queen’s eyes sparkled with something soft and tender, but it disappeared quickly.

“Thank you, Alex. That will be all.” She simply said, inviting the woman and her son to leave her bedroom. 

She then made her way to her bed and pushed the drunk woman to one side before laying down, trying very hard to not think about the last time they shared a bed.

\---

“Alex! Alex where the hell are you?” Kara asked frantically, all but barging into her sister’s chambers.

She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened at the sight before she thought of closing them.

Her cheeks became a bright shade of crimson and she swore loudly before apologizing profusely.

“I’m so sorry Luce, oh my god, I am so sorry I’ll wait outside.” She scrambled back in the hallway and slammed the door behind her, trying to erase the sight of Lucy riding her sister’s naked body.

A few minutes later, her sister opened the door, fully clothed this time and she was smirking smugly.

“Please don’t. Please, please, don’t. I need a cure against the hangover so please, spare me the teasing at least until I swallowed it.” Kara begged, not letting Alex say a word. Lucy’s laugh echoed inside the chambers and Kara tried to ignore the blush that was coming back across her face.

“Alright, come on in.” Alex said and gestured for her sister to have a seat while she got started on the potion. 

“Good morning lady Zor-El, how’s the head today?” Lucy asked as if they didn’t have such an uncomfortable moment merely minutes earlier. Kara beamed gratefully at her before groaning her answer.

“I feel like I fought the entire Luthor army with my bare hands and everything hurts and why are people so freaking loud?” She whined and Alex only rolled her eyes.

“Alcohol would do that to you. Do you remember anything about last night?” Lucy inquired and the knowing smirk on her lips told Kara she did something crazy. 

“Oh no. What now? What did I do?” She asked in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer. 

“Well, nothing bad really. You just asked out pretty much every woman we crossed path with. Like, all of them. We had to literally avoid them at some point.” Lucy stated, finishing to fix her armor with a mischievous gleam in her green eyes. 

“I did whaaaat?” Kara asked in a high-pitched voice that made her wince. 

“Yes, you asked them out, all of them. You’re lucky, Siobhan said she was happily married, Megan too, I refused your advances, you kissed Susan and then you promised a date to both Eve and Kelly … They were over the moon, so you might want to deal with them this morning…” Lucy finished, laughing at Kara’s horrified face. 

“Alex, please, please tell me your paramour is joking. Please?” Kara turned to face her sister, who shook her head no as she measured the right amount of something green to put in the rest of the potion. 

Kara groaned and let her face fall into her hands, swearing rather loudly.

“What did Cat say, this morning?” Alex asked, finally putting a metallic gobelet in front of her sister. It smelled as awful as it looked but Kara gulped it down in one movement. She coughed and made a face afterward, but she didn’t make any comment about the drink.

“She … wasn’t there when I woke up.” Kara answered and she realized she sounded a little bitter. Alex noticed too, but she choose to ignore it.

“Well, it’s a little late and she is the queen of the kingdom, I’m guessing she had things to do … Other than waiting for you to wake up, you know.” Alex teased sarcastically. 

Kara glared at her, but Lucy spoke before she could reply with a snarky comeback. 

“Time for me to go, I’ll say hello to Sir Susan for you Kara. Have a nice day!” She kissed Alex and then slipped out of the chambers. Kara swore she heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the door.

“Alright, you definitely need to deal with Eve and Kelly, right now, I mean. They were so excited yesterday, totally oblivious to the fact you were dead-ass drunk …” Alex gently said to her sister, who groaned again.

“Wait, wait. Who was it, the other person to help me up the stairs? I don’t remember …” Kara asked, a flash of memory coming back to her still foggy mind.

“It was the prince, he sneaked out behind us and scared the hell out of me. You landed on the stairs and you basically scowled at him. I don’t have to tell you he wasn’t impressed at all.” Alex replied with a smirk.

“Do you think if I leave now, someone will notice?” Kara groaned before sighing and getting up. “All right, I have to fix my mistakes.”

“You sure do. Make sure they don’t spread the words, too … I don’t think the queen would like to hear about what you did last night, other than snoring in her bed.” Alex nodded, smirking as she started to put away the gobelet and to clean the table where she had prepared the potion.

Kara only groaned one more time. 

She swore she would never drink ever again.

\---

Kelly looked sad, but she took it rather well when Kara explained the situation to her.  
The knight apologized profusely and told the ginger-haired woman she owed her a favor. It seemed to please the servant and Kara sighed her relief when Kelly finally walked away with a smile on her face.

“This was easy” She mumbled to herself before making her way towards the kitchens, where Kelly had told her she could find Eve.

The young blond woman was sat in front of a plate covered with honey macerated meat and berries as she was talking with the cook, a cheerful little man with green eyes and very little white hair on the top of his head. 

“Good morrow, Chef Louis!” She greeted with a smile and the jolly cook threw her a meaningful glare.

“Lady Zor-El, I know it was you who already made a dent in my food supplies, merely three hours ago!” He accused her, gesturing his wooden spoon in the knight’s direction. Kara tried her best to look innocent, but judging by the way the cook was still staring down at her, she didn’t do a good job.

“I’m actually here to talk to Eve, Chef Louis. I won’t go near your food, I promise.” Kara sighed, a wounded look etched across her face.  
Eve laughed and Kara made her way towards the table to sit in front of the young servant. She smiled, hoping this talk will go as smoothly as it went with Kelly.

“Good morning, my lady, I was looking for you and your friend Kelly told me I would find you here … I hope I am not bothering you, I can wait until you’re finished with your breakfast if you prefer.” Kara said, looking at the plate with envy, but then focusing back on the woman’s face.

She had pretty features, refined lines and delicates bones and her blue eyes were clear and bright.

“Not at all, Lady Zor-El. Is this about our date?” She asked, a huge smile making its way across her lips as she sounded very hopeful.

Kara swallowed thickly and she thought she was screwed. Eve was totally looking forward to that date she had promised the previous day, in her drunken state, and Kara wasn’t sure she had the heart to break all those high hopes.

“Indeed it is, my lady. I would like to apologize for my behaviour last night, I had one too many tankards of beer and I wasn’t myself when I … asked you out on a date.” Kara tried, already hating herself for the hurt and sadness she could now see in the young woman’s eyes. 

“Oh. I thought … I thought you …” Eve’s chin wobbled rather visibly and Kara felt her heart break a little, from guilt and remorse.

“I am deeply sorry, Eve, I was drunk and I didn’t even remember what I did. My sister had to bring me up to speed this morning, when I finally woke up.” Kara explained as gently as she could, reaching out to take one of Eve’s hand in hers. The girl had surprisingly soft fingers, for someone who was working as a servant.

They stayed silent for a time and Kara didn’t leave. She desperately wanted to, but she stayed with Eve. Finally, the girl sighed and pushed her finished plate away before standing up, taking back her hand. 

“I … I understand, Lady Zor-El.” Eve finally replied, her voice cracking a little and Kara could see tears gathered in the bright blue eyes. The servant didn’t cry however, and the knight had to admire her bravery. She walked towards the kitchen’s exit and Kara followed, not sure the discussion was completely over.

They made their way towards the upper hallways that led to the throne room.

“Can you … Can I ask you something?” Eve suddenly asked, sounding heartbroken, but still a little hopeful and Kara nodded vigorously.

“Anything, it’s the least I can do. I do owe you a favor, whatever you want Eve. Again, please accept my deepest apology for my behaviour last night …” Kara insisted, sheepishly.

She was about to take another step towards the open doors of the throne room when she felt a body collide with hers and she automatically reached out to hold it.

Next, she felt a mouth against her own and her mind went blank, from the surprise of it. It took her almost a full minute to realize Eve was trying to kiss her and another handful of seconds to move.

Finally, she pushed the girl back, gently but firmly, and frowned at her, confusion and annoyance clear on her features. 

Eve’s cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were sparkling with lust, she was smiling a little dreamily too. Kara scowled at her, but it did little to erase the enamored look from the girl’s features.

She was about to say something when a familiar voice, cold as ice and cutting like a blade, echoed in the hallway.

“Lady Tessmacher. Don’t you have things to do or errands to run, in lieu of a hallway’s paramour dance with the kingdom’s most famous knight?” 

Kara felt her heart stop. She took a sharp intake of breath and steadied herself as much as she could before turning on her heels to face the queen.

Oh, she thought when she finally met the woman’s eyes. 

Cat was standing in the middle of the corridor with her hands on her hips. Behind her, the doors of the throne room were open and the faint noise of domestic preparing the upcoming banquet was audible.   
The anger burning in the queen’s forest green irises was so intense, so ardant, Kara could swear she was feeling the heat of it on her skin. The royal woman didn’t leave her the opportunity to speak, she pursed her lips and shifted her glare towards her servant.

“Well? Chop chop, lady Tessmacher, move along.” She ordered with a dismissal flick of her wrist, one that was considered her signature move.

“Right away, your highness.” Eve replied instantly, having the decency to at least sound shameful before scurrying away, leaving Kara to stand alone under Cat’s piercing gaze.

“Your majesty, I can explain …” Kara started after a whole minute without either of them breaking the silence. She was immediately cut off by the queen’s voice.

“Don’t bother, Lady Zor-El.” Cat replied and she turned to walk away in the opposite direction. The knight swore inwardly and went to chase the queen. She caught up with the monarch after a few long strides and she tried again.

“I just came to her to apologize for my behaviour the previous night and to cancel the date I apparently promised her and I thought … I thought she was accepting my apology, but then she …” Kara didn’t have the chance to finish.

“Actually, Lady Zor-El, I have zero interest in hearing the story of your heart’s desires.” Kara wanted to protest, but the queen took a sharp turn in another hallway and the knight almost had to backtrack a little to be able to follow the kingdom’s leader. They were now making their way towards the stairs leading to the upper part of the castle, where the royal chambers could be found. 

“In fact, I think we should now keep our relationship strictly delimited within the one of a queen and a knight, nothing more. That way, everything is very clear. Nobody gets confused, nobody gets hurt.” Cat finished, not looking at the knight at all.

Kara stopped dead in her tracks, feeling like she had just been slapped. The words hit her right in the chest and she let out a short, pained breath as she realized what it would mean. 

The queen didn’t stop at all, nor did she look above her shoulder as she was already climbing the first flight of stairs. Kara watched the hem of her deep night blue dress caress the stones, the velvet of it glowing slightly under the weak lightning offered by the narrowed windows and the burning candles.


	4. CHAPTER 4

“That is _bullshit_.” The knight growled, loud enough for the queen to hear her. 

It made Cat stop abruptly on a stair and when she turned to look down on Kara, she looked outraged, but mostly dumbfounded. Kara never swore out loud, especially never in the queen’s presence.

“Excuse me?” Cat snarled, already recomposing herself and narrowing her eyes at the knight before her.

“You heard me. This is bullshit. Total, utter, complete bullshit.” Kara growled again and she took a step forward. She felt galvanized by her own anger, by the fact she was tired of hoping for an improvement in their relationship when clearly, Cat wasn’t disposed to make any effort. 

“I hurt you when I disappeared for five years, letting you think I was dead. I understand that and I deserve your anger and your distrust. I deserve to never find the place I used to have by your side and even though it breaks my heart, I will accept it.” Kara said, her voice low, but clear, echoing in the staircase around them.

She climbed on the first step, still looking right into Cat’s eyes.

“What I won’t accept, what I will never accept from anyone, not even you, is disrespect.” She growled and she made her way across another two steps, getting closer to the queen who hadn’t moved since Kara swore.

“Eve assaulted me. That kiss wasn’t wanted on my part and she did it without my consent. If you had let me explain it instead of being blinded by your feelings, you would have known that.” Kara continued, her voice barely weaving as she explained what had occurred with Eve. She saw surprise in Cat’s eyes, then realization, then anger and rage. A little bit of shame too, well hidden beneath everything else.

“Now, if you want us to only be a queen and a knight, I can accept it and I will make sure that’s all we are.” Kara ended, coming to a stop only one step down from the queen. Cat was slightly taller than her, due to the stairs, but their eyes were almost on a same level. Almost.

Kara could see the struggle in those forest green eyes she used to get lost in. She saw the anger, the hurt and the hesitation, she saw doubts and wonder and more questions with even scarier answers. 

“Tell me you don’t want to go back to what we used to be, I’ll accept it and never bring it up ever again.” Kara whispered, eyes searching Cat’s face for a hint of an answer. She was telling the truth and the truth only. Whatever her queen wanted, Kara would comply with even if it meant she would die inside. 

She noticed Cat’s eyes slowly go down to her mouth and she nervously bit down at her bottom lip, the tension around them becoming so thick it was almost concrete. She was practically choking on it. The silence suddenly became deafening and it made her all too aware of her racing heart and drumming head, buzzing with anxiety, anticipation and terror.

She saw Cat open her mouth and she thought this was it. She used all of her willpower not to close her eyes and face her faith.

“Oh, Kara …” The queen all but breathed. It didn’t sound angry, nor did it sound sad. Kara’s mind went blank at the way her name sounded incredibly familiar, reliving memories of naked bodies collapsing together in an ocean of white sheets, glorious moans and sweaty skin, waves of pale golden spilling across torn away pillows and that name, low and raspy, echoing in the royal bedroom, lined with lust and love. 

She then realized she had lied.  
She could never go back to just being the queen’s knight, another soldier amongst the ranks of men and women serving the kingdom.   
She was still too maddeningly in love with her queen to be able to be so close and yet so far away. 

It must have shown on her features because she saw Cat’s eyes widen a little, with fear and realization as well.

Kara decided that if it was the end of everything they had been, she could at least be brave one last time. 

She raised her hands to cup Cat’s cheeks and brought the queen’s face closer to hers, slowly. It gave the queen plenty of time to escape, to pull back, to avoid what they both saw coming, but she didn’t. She didn’t.

Kara almost sobbed when she finally felt Cat’s lips under her own, soft and warm and faintly tasting like bittersweet berries. It brought back another wave of memories, one of various kisses exchanged throughout the years, some passionate, some desperate, some filled with anger and lust, some sad and some happy, but always lined with love. 

For a few seconds, Cat didn’t move against her and Kara thought she had made her last mistake. She was about to break the kiss and turn around to leave the staircase when she felt the queen finally react.

A body she still knew by heart pressed against her front and she moved her hands to put her arms around the queen’s waist, holding her tight. Cat deepened the kiss and it became angry, messy, a little brutal too, but Kara didn’t back away. If nothing else, she answered with even more force and a deep moan escaped her lips, going straight into Cat’s mouth as she felt the queen’s hands tangle in her hair. She clung to Cat as if she was afraid it was all a dream, as if she was going to wake up anytime soon and realize it had been a fantasy. 

They broke apart when the need for air became too strong to be ignored but Cat didn’t let go of the knight and Kara kept her arms around the queen’s body. They were both panting heavily, eyes glistening from desire and lust, but neither of them said anything.   
They stared into each other’s eyes for a while before Kara tentatively asked.

“May I kiss you again?” She smiled, hesitantly, but with the shadow of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She distractedly wetted her own lips upon seeing how pink and glistening the queen’s mouth was.

It elicited a low groan from Cat’s throat and she was the one to kiss Kara again, a little more playfully this time. It was still a little angry, filled with many emotions they will have to deal with later, but Kara almost whined when Cat’s tongue circled around her own, fleeing before she could try to savor the contact. 

It made the queen laugh into the kiss and the sound of it sent a wave of burning hot desire through Kara’s abdomen. She smirked against Cat’s lips before gently taking the bottom one between her teeth, pulling at it with just enough strength for Cat to feel the tug. She had to remember she was standing when she heard the queen’s whimper, low and deep and sending yet another wave of lust through her whole being.

She left Cat’s lips to leave a trail of kisses along the queen’s jawline and she kept going to her throat, gently biting at her pulse point when she reached it. She felt Cat’s pulse race and throb furiously underneath the tip of her tongue and she smirked again, applying some pressure to make Cat whimper again. 

“Kara. Kara. As much as I would love nothing more than to continue this … this, we need to stop.” Cat whispered and Kara all but marveled at the self-control she could hear in the queen’s voice.

She sighed and then pulled back, reluctantly letting Cat go before putting her hands behind her back, not trusting herself to stay away from the queen. She could still taste the bittersweet berries in her mouth, she had the rhythm of Cat’s strong heartbeat drumming on her tongue and her mind was still drowning in the queen’s floral and woody scent.

“As you wish, my queen.” Kara bowed her head as she took a step back, being mindful of the stairs. It was almost painful to step away from the queen, but she knew she had to.

The flicker of fear she saw in Cat’s eyes told Kara she wasn’t the only one to struggle with physical distance anymore. It made her feel a little better and she smiled warmly.

“Shall I find you after the banquet, your highness?” She asked, sounding a little too hopeful for her liking, but the relieved smile on the queen’s lips was worth it.

“Please do, Lady Zor-El. Now, chop chop, I have a banquet to attend.” She said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture for Kara to leave. 

The knight bowed her head one last time before turning away to walk down the stairs.

\---

“Someone’s spirits are high up this morning.” Alex said, narrowing her eyes at the huge dreamy smile etched upon her sister’s lips.

They were strolling across the physician’s private garden to pick up the last herbs and plants that had blossomed, before the winter would come and freeze everything. Alex was carrying a wicker basket already filled with aromatic herbs and medicinal plants, gathered in small bouquets or stuffed inside of small glass jars.

When Kara didn’t answer, Alex shook her head and sighed.

“Lady Zor-El, I am talking to you!” She raised her voice, trying to get her sister’s attention. It worked and the knight threw her a confused look, not understanding the use of her title as they were the only two people present.

“Why are you calling me that, I’m right here?” Kara asked, frowning.

“Are you really? I’ve been talking to you since you entered the garden, but you don’t seem to hear me … What is it, why are you so happy? Did you and the queen finally fell into bed together?” Alex asked, smirking at the blush that crept up to Kara’s cheeks.

“What?! No! No we ... It’s just, we didn’t …” Kara stammered and she then shut her mouth, narrowing her eyes at Alex’s lips once she noticed the smug smile. The physician simply arched a sarcastic brow and waited for the knight to finally explain her dreamy behaviour.

“We kissed. Yesterday. I think … We are slowly beginning to … heal?” Kara’s voice sounded uncertain and the happy gleam in her eyes slowly faded away. Alex rolled her eyes and let out a huff of fake annoyance.

“Honestly, you two are a walking cliché of a troubadour’s song. All that chasing around, the looks of longing, sighs of love, all the swooning and oh, joy, finally a kiss. About time.” She grumbled before kneeling to pick up a few branches of thyme. 

“I, we are not … Oh, well. I suppose you could say we are, aren’t we?” Kara said and the dreamy smile was back on her lips. Alex couldn’t help but smile too, happy and relieved to see Kara was no longer thinking of leaving.

“I won’t ask how it was, the answer is written all over your face, but I would very much like to know what happened after?” Alex inquired, holding out a hand for Kara to help her up. The knight gently closed her fingers around her sister’s wrist and pulled, careful not to use too much force.

“Well, I was supposed to find her after the big banquet, but then she sent Kelly to tell me she was going to be busy with the visitors all afternoon. As you know, she’s working very hard to maintain peace with the martian nomads and the few diplomats they sent don’t really master our language. Plus, I heard she’s trying to train the future king in the art of diplomacy and since the youngling is not very well-versed in socializing, it’s proving to be more difficult than she would have thought.” Kara explained, very seriously. 

Alex didn’t interrupt, simply gathering a few more herbs as they strolled amongst the little stone-paved path.

“I haven’t seen the queen since then, since our kiss.” Kara finished, throwing her hands in the air in a dramatic gesture. Alex chuckled.

“All right, Lady Zor-El, enough with the martyr-in-love act. You want to see the queen, go ask for an audience or better yet, wait until night has settled over the kingdom to go knock on her door, less chance of being interrupted during your … wait, how did you say she qualified your kiss with Eve?” Alex asked, barely refraining herself from laughing this time.

Kara grumbled but answered anyway. “Paramour dance, she said it was a paramour dance.” 

Alex cackled and then nodded, trying to regain some seriousness.

“Right, well you should try to go find her once the affairs of the kingdom can wait. I’m fairly certain she will have some time for you then.” She teased and she chuckled again at the new blush coloring her sister’s cheeks, one of a bright shade of crimson this time.  
“I hope you always make Lucy feel that uncomfortable too, that you don’t hold those sensitive conversations just for me.” Kara mumbled under her breath, but Alex heard it anyway.

“Ah, well. She beats me at my own game sometimes, she’s good, but you’re just so easy to throw off, it’s never going to grow old.” Alex replied, very seriously despite the mischievous gleam in her eyes. 

Kara only groaned in response, but the happy smile on her lips never wavered.

\---

“Lady Zor-El.”

Kara was lost deep in her thoughts, but the low and raspy voice of the blacksmith pulled her back into the present and she looked up from the maps spread across the table with a frown between her blue eyes.

“I apologize for interrupting you, but I thought you might be interested in what I discovered, about the blade you showed me.” Master Henshaw slightly bowed his head before taking a step forward. 

His tall and muscular silhouette made the study look even smaller than it actually was. He had a way to always fill a room with his presence, even though he was a rather quiet and wise man. Kara glanced back at the parchments and sighed in frustration.

“No need for apology, Master Henshaw. I wasn’t getting anything done anyway, strategy still isn’t my strong suit.” She groaned before gesturing for him to take a seat. He folded his limbs awkwardly on one of the chairs gathered around the table and she made her way towards the liquor cabinet.

“Would you like something to drink, Master Henshaw? I have wine, hydromel or some kind of strong alcohol from the Queen.” She enumerated, looking at the bottles atop the little wooden piece of furniture.

“Whiskey, it’s called whiskey and I’d very much like a few fingers of it, please. Thank you, Lady Zor-El.” He replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and sparkles of humor gleaming in his eyes.

“Right. Whiskey. Please, you can call me Kara. You practically raised me, along with Eliza, you don’t have to serve me my title every time.” She smiled at him before handing him a glass of an amber liquid that looked almost like honey, under the dim lights of the candles.

“I know, but I’m proud of that title you earned. That’s why I am using it all the time.” Master Henshaw retorted, a genuine smile etched on his lips. He sipped at the alcohol and made an appreciative face before becoming serious again.

“All right, what did you find out about that blade? I don’t have it on me, I put it away in a safe in my bedroom.” Kara said while taking her place on a chair across the table, facing the blacksmith. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and started carving a little piece of wood she grabbed off the table. 

“It turns out I was right, it is a man-made metal called Kryptonite. I traveled quite a lot since you showed me the blade and I asked a few friends of mine, if they knew anything. Apparently, it’s the result of an alchemist experiment, conducted by the Luthor’s renegade, Lex. Does that name ring any bell to you?” He asked and Kara shook her head no, frowning a little.

“Well, he was the first child of Lillian and Lionel Luthor, rightful queen and king of the kingdom and they only had Lena a few years later … Growing up, Lex showed some disturbing signs, lack of empathy, desire to hurt pets and people, a fascination for the morbid and a deep, deep attraction to the forbidden art of alchemy. His parents were concerned, but they thought it would pass, eventually. It didn’t and he eventually started experimenting on humans. The king found out and had him banished from his own kingdom. It was years ago and when Lionel died, Lena took his place on the throne.” The blacksmith stopped for a few minutes to drink the whiskey, but then he continued. 

“No one knows exactly where he ended up, but rumour has it he’s hiding somewhere in the mountains, at the frontier between our two kingdoms. He’s moving all the time, but he discovered the secret to make this metal and he sells the blades to the highest bidder. I suspect the blade you found on one of the Luthor’s soldiers was meant to kill Lena.”

Kara’s head snapped up at the last sentence and she frowned, concern etched all across her face. She was about to ask for more information when the blacksmith raised his hand, letting her know he was getting there.

“I don’t have any reliable source, but a few whispers amongst the people talk about him wanting to take back his rightful place on the throne and to do so, he needs to get rid of his sister. He can’t go near her himself so, my guess is, he’s hiring assassins to do the dirty work. If he has already managed to get as far as having his weapons inside of his sister’s army, I would say he’s getting pretty close.” Master Henshaw finished, a gleam of worry showing in his dark eyes. 

For a few minutes, they stayed silent. The blacksmith was content to just enjoy his alcohol and Kara was lost in her thoughts again, processing all the information she had just learned and absentmindedly playing with her knife. She had finished carving the piece of wood and it throned on the table, representing Noonan with all the tiny details.

“I need to warn Lena. I am going to write her a letter and have it sent over the night, before informing the Queen of the recent developments.” Kara finally spoke, breaking the silence. She slowly stood up and looked at her wooden statuette without seeing it.

“Lady Zor-El, if I may ... It might be dangerous to send a letter over. Lex Luthor was many things, but he was also very, very clever. Probably even more clever than his sister, which is saying a lot. He must have spies around the acting Queen of the Luthor kingdom and it might be safer for you to go there by yourself. After all, you have unfinished business with Lena Luthor, it would make sense for you to pay her a visit and if not, I am sure Queen Grant can sign a diplomatic mission order you can carry out.” The blacksmith suggested, raising up from his chair as well. The wood cracked, relieved from the man’s weight. 

“You are right, of course. I shall bring the facts to the queen then, and ask her to send me to the Luthor kingdom. Thank you, Master Henshaw. You’ve been incredibly helpful. Bid my salutations to Megan and the girls. I heard they’re getting better lately.” Kara smiled broadly, leading the way towards the exit and opening the door.

The blacksmith bowed his head again and stepped out after promising he would transmit the words to the three women in his life. 

It made Kara’s smile grow even bigger.

\---

“No.”

The word echoed through the throne room like thunder in the middle of a summer night.   
It silenced the low buzzing of the voices that had been filling the place for the past thirty minutes and it stopped the coming and going of the domestics, who were carrying plates of food and pitchers of wines around.

Kara sighed her frustration, rather loudly, breaking the silence that had settled down since the queen’s decision. 

“My Queen, if I may, and with all due respect, you are not making the right decision.” The knight stated and she practically heard the collective gasp of terror that shook the crowd behind her.

Kara knew all too well no one ever once went against the queen’s orders and lived to tell the tale. She heard rumors and whispers of some unfortunate souls that had been destroyed, humiliated by one single witty comment that had ruined them for the rest of their lives and she had no trouble believing it, she had spent enough time around the queen to know it was probably all true.

In their current situation however, the queen was heavily mistaken and Kara couldn’t let her put her power, her throne, her kingdom and the peace treaty at risk, not for some misplaced stubbornness. 

“Everyone out.” Cat whispered, not even bothering raising her voice and all the knights, ladies and domestics did as she ordered.

Kara found herself alone to face the queen, once again. 

She steeled herself for the upcoming argument she could already see swirling and spinning in Cat’s eyes. The queen was a force of nature, one that wasn’t wise to reckon with, but she had to. She had no choice. 

She took one step forward and inhaled sharply as she came to a stop at the bottom of the few steps that led to the rostrum.

“Cat, this is not just some random threat of assassination.” She started, her voice firm and lined with determination. She knew she was literally playing with fire here, but there was no way she would stay silent. “Someone is trying to assassinate the reigning queen of a kingdom we are finally at peace with. The price for that peace …” Kara’s voice trailed off and she swallowed against the lump of guilt and despair that had formed in her throat. The queen’s features softened a little, but she was still defiantly staring at the knight and Kara took it as an invitation to further her explanation. 

“Lena Luthor, for all the flaws she might have, is also an excellent monarch and an even better ally. We can’t risk her to die while some lunatic with a thirst for power takes her place. Lex is driven by vengeance and his heart is rotten to the core, it’s pure evil. I wouldn’t be surprised that once on the throne, he would want to annex the other kingdoms around …” The knight finished, sighing a little because she could see that infuriating stubbornness etched all across the monarch’s face.   
Kara was running out of patience and arguing with the queen could not only get very annoying, but also very dangerous, especially with how precarious their relationship was at the moment.

“Send her a letter. Send a detachment, I don’t mind, you can even send Sir James, he’s a brilliant diplomat, but you are needed here, within the castle’s walls. You are our best knight and you belong here.” Cat replied with a dismissive gesture and Kara all but growled.

The sound reverberated on all the walls of the room, causing the queen to blink in surprise before arching a brow at Kara.

“What is it? Why are you being so incredibly, so infuriatingly, so maddeningly stubborn, for fuck’s sake? Why are you risking the safety of not one, but two, maybe more kingdoms with this stupid, stupid decision? What the hell is wrong with you?” Kara erupted, losing her temper and starting to pace in front of the rostrum, the clatter of her light armor filling the room with each step. 

“I get that you don’t like Lena. I get that you thought she was the one responsible for my death and you are still mad at her, at me, about it. I understand and I accept your anger, your weariness or whatever your feelings are on the matter but this, this is serious. It’s more than that actually, it’s a matter of life and death and you are acting like a child! No wait, scratch that, even your son would know better, given the circumstances.” Kara marteled the words one by one for the last sentence, looking right into Cat’s eyes while doing so. 

She had stopped pacing somewhere during her little outburst and her sudden immobility caused the words to echo more loudly in the room, not accompanied by the sound of her armor this time. 

“The price, for that peace treaty you’re putting at risk, it’s on me. It’s on my hand and not a night goes by without me waking up screaming because my actions are coming back to haunt me. I’m the one having to live with all that guilt and the knowledge of being … a criminal. I’m the one to blame for all of it and by choosing to do NOTHING, you’re making my sacrifice useless and meaningless and I can’t stand it. I just can’t stand it.” She added, moving her hands in the air as if Cat could see the blood on it.   
The guilt and the terror of having to someday face the punishment for her crimes were eating her alive.

She stared into the queen’s eyes and she didn’t back away, despite the heathen glare thrown her way. She was expecting anger, rage even, something powerful enough to cause her banishment because no one could speak like this to the most powerful person in the whole kingdom and get away with it. 

Yet, she saw none of this. All she could see, swirling like a hurricane in the forest green eyes, was fear. It was a terror so intense it was clouding the usual sparkles of gold that enlightned the queen’s look. It made the knight frown in confusion and suddenly, she wasn’t so angry anymore.   
She took a step forward and climbed one step, coming closer to the queen.

“What is it, Cat? What is it that makes you act like this? I know you, I know the queen and she always puts her people first. She told me once it’s the curse of the crown, to put duty before anything else. Tell me, why are you being so … “ She trailed off, climbing another few steps and stopping right before the monarch.

The fear in Cat’s eyes was so bright and so pure it made Kara’s heart drop in her chest. She didn’t understand why the queen looked so terrified and it was starting to truly worry her.

“You’re so oblivious, aren’t you now.” Cat whispered and her words were a breath, barely audible, but Kara was close enough to catch them. She blinked and tilted her head to the side. It didn’t sound rageful, maybe a little annoyed and slightly sarcastic, but there was no anger and this was unexpected. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” She continued and her voice became more neutral with each word. “You disappeared for five years and ... I thought you were dead. DEAD.” Cat all but screamed the last word and Kara winced, taking a step back as she looked at the queen, who suddenly looked like she had finally got in touch with her turmoiled feelings. 

“I thought I would never see you again. I thought, I thought I had to live the rest of my life without seeing your infuriatingly bright, sunny smile, without rolling my eyes at your ridiculous attempts to be funny, without stealing kisses behind closed doors and I thought …” Cat’s voice broke and Kara took a step forward to comfort her, out of instinct. Cat glared daggers at her and Kara stopped moving altogether.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare.” Cat growled and Kara swallowed, watching the anger finally burn into the queen’s forest green eyes. “I thought I would never hold you again, I thought … You promised me one day you would be by my side no matter what and suddenly, you were gone and I thought you were dead, it destroyed me. It ruined me. I was nothing, but a shadow of myself and even Carter, my sweet, wonderful boy, was terrified I would do something stupid. I thought about it, you know.” The queen stated, enunciating each word as if it was a dagger. 

Kara felt them just like that, like blades cutting her skin and digging into her flesh. One by one. The thought of the queen wanting to end her life made her feel sick and she fought again the wave of nausea that suddenly rose from her stomach. 

“Do you have ANY IDEA what it’s like to have tasted happiness and love, true love as you once put it, and have it all ripped from you by a few words?” Cat said, all too calmly aside from a few words louder. 

Kara stayed silent, too shocked and too hurt by the unexpected and sudden blast of all those feelings that had obviously been bottled up for too long.

“I learned to live without you for five years and then, you just showed up one bright summer day and it’s like nothing ever happened. It’s like you were always here and I hate it. I hate how easily I can forgive you, I hate how easily I am smiling when I realize you’re here, you’re alive and you’re still …” Cat stopped too abruptly, making Kara want to die to know what she was about to say, but she couldn’t risk it to ask. Instead, she opened her mouth to say something, but Cat raised her voice to cut her off.

“DO NOT. Say a word!” She spat.” You don’t get to talk. You don’t get to say you’re sorry, that you never meant to put me and my son through this, you don’t get to speak your mind after the five years you spent pretending to be dead. It’s too late for an apology and I don’t want to hear it. I don’t think you understand. I seriously don’t see how you could possibly begin to understand what it’s been like to live without you.” Cat said, visibly trying to reign in her anger, but with little success. 

“You’re so infuriatingly yourself, honestly. I don’t even understand how, after all you’ve put me through, I am still craving your presence, longing for the feeling of your arms around me, of your lips on mine and I hate you for it. Gosh, I hate you.” Cat’s eyes were aflame with a myriad of feelings Kara couldn’t even begin to identify, but she knew the queen was beginning to crack. All those emotions were too heavy to carry alone and Cat’s very soul was exhausted. 

Kara took a sharp inhale of breath and then suddenly crossed the distance between the queen and herself. She didn’t wait one second and pulled the monarch into a fierce and tight embrace, closing her arms around Cat’s silhouette and whispering apologies into her ear.

The queen fought against the hug, for a long time she tried to escape it, punching Kara’s shoulder with her fists and pushing away, but in the end, she gave up and fell apart into the knight’s chest. 

The throne room resonated with the sounds of the queen’s sobs and cries, heaved and heavy, heartbreakingly authentic. Kara held her close and tight, never letting go of her as she kept talking in Cat’s ear, words of an old language that sounded strangely melodic.

“I can’t let you go. I just can’t. Not again.” Cat finally whispered and suddenly, her previous strange behavior made all the sense in the world. Guilt and sorrow washed over Kara like a stormy sea and it was so strong she actually started to feel sick.

She realized Cat’s been reliving the announcement of her death, over and over again, since the moment she had asked to go warn Lena herself about Lex’s plans.   
She didn’t even notice she had triggered memories of a trauma the queen never really spoke of, but she should have known. Carter had warned her and even Alex had said something about preparing potions to help the queen with some specific behaviors. She should have know.

She was about to say something, but Cat took advantage of Kara’s momentary loss on the embrace to escape it. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Please, leave.” She said, her voice firm and clear despite the panic and the fear still swirling in her eyes. Kara wanted nothing more than to disobey and pull the queen back into her arms, but she knew better.

She took a step back and judging by the slight gleam of relief she saw in Cat’s forest green eyes, it was the right move.

“As you wish, my Queen.” She bowed her head and then turned on her heels to climb down the rostrum. She walked towards the doors, but halfway there she stopped and slowly looked back to meet the queen’s eyes again.

“Words can’t begin to express how sorry I am and I won’t even try, but my Queen … I am alive. I am here, by your side again and I will never belong anywhere else. For all my life, I’ve never been anything but yours.” She said and the words echoed in the throne room, pure and true.

She bowed again and only then did she walk out, closing the double doors behind her.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning : This is **PURE SMUT**

Kara sighed in frustration and threw away the feather with which she had been trying to write for the past hour. It rolled lightly on the table, across the maps, letters and blank parchments, before falling off with a soft thud on the cold grey stone of the floor. The knight swore, loudly, in a language that almost didn’t sound human and then stood up from her chair and walked around the desk to pick up the item.

She played with it for a few seconds, then tossed it on the table again and walked towards the fireplace to add more wood in the dying fire. 

She was growing restless with each passing minutes now, after her epic argument with the queen. She wanted nothing more than to go find Cat and try to fix everything, but she knew, deep down she knew that the damages were beyond repair.  
Sighing, she grabbed a poker and arranged the embers before kneeling to blow on it. Finally, some flames rose up and the fire started again. She stood up and then walked back to her desk, glancing at the maps and letters from the Luthor kingdom, all from Lena herself.

She bent over the table and pulled out a partially hidden plan from under a pile of parchments and studied it for a while. It was an approximative lay-out of the mountains at the frontier of the Grant and Luthor kingdoms and even though it was not very reliable, it was the most up-to-date document she had. 

She was still trying to come up with a strategy to have the location searched when a knock on the door echoed in her chambers.

She didn’t really pay much attention, thinking it was Carter who wanted company during one of his many nights of insomnia or Alex coming here to talk, and she simply raised her voice to invite the intruder to enter.

“Give me a minute, I’m trying to grasp something here and it’s close …” She said before grabbing her feather and a blank piece of parchment. She jolted down a few notes and drew a basic plan of what she remembered of the woods before looking up.

“Oh.” She said, realizing it was neither her sister nor the prince, standing in her chambers, but the queen herself. 

Cat was still wearing the same deep, night-blue velvet dress she had been a few hours earlier during their argument and her silver crown sparkled lightly, under the dim glow of the fire and the few candles that enlightened the place. She looked a little pale, but serene, calm. 

“My apology, my Queen, I thought you were … someone else.” Kara said, a little sheepishly. She immediately winced when she remembered the mess all around them and she felt the need to apologise again.

“I am sorry for the mess, I should really try and tidy the place up …” Kara sighed, suddenly noticing all the clothes thrown across the floor, the parchments scattered all around her desk, the weapons piled up in a corner and all the books that had been abandoned everywhere. 

“You apologize too much. That, at least, hasn’t changed.” The queen stated, voice low and a little sarcastic as a smirk made its way across her lips. Kara nodded, but stayed silent, a little confused and at a loss as to why Cat was in her chambers. 

Cat slowly took a few step forward, looking all around and taking in the details Kara was a little ashamed of, the actual mess. 

“I’ve spent a lot of time in this room, when I thought you were dead.” She said and Kara heard the hurt and sorrow underlining the queen’s tone.  
It broke her heart a little more. She wondered if at some point, the human heart could stop feeling hurt and pain because it sure didn’t feel like it. Every reminder of all she had put Cat and Carter through was like a new wound, lost amongst the ruins of her damaged soul.

“Then, I refused to put a foot in it and I locked it. I know Carter sometimes stole my key because I found him asleep in your bed a few times, that dog of yours at his feet. He missed you.” Cat spoke again, softly this time, as if it was a good memory. 

“I missed him too. I never knew how much he meant to me until I was … gone.” Kara whispered, not daring to raise her voice as she slowly moved to make her way toward the chair near her desk. She sat down there and watched as Cat continued to move around her chambers, letting her hand trail along the books, the pieces of furniture or the paintings on the walls. 

“Where have you been, Kara?” Cat finally asked, facing the knight as she came to a stop in the middle of the room. 

The reflection of the flames was dancing softly upon the velvet of her dress, glistening on the silver of her crown and on the sparkling cuffs at the hem of the flowing sleeves. The belt around her thin waist was made of the same sparkling fabric and it was tasteful. Soft and discreet but elegant as well.  
_So perfectly Cat,_ Kara thought.

“I traveled, all around the world. I’ve seen wonders, landscapes and scenery that I won’t even try to reproduce on a canvas because it wouldn’t do them justice. I’ve seen the desert of Mars, the green forest of the Luthor Kingdoms, the hostile lands trapped inside of the Daxamite borders and I even went back to the ruins of Krypton. I’ve seen some more wars, witnessed destructions and loss. I’ve seen strange things, really.” Kara replied after a few seconds of silence.  
“I’ve seen more stars than one could hope to count in an entire lifetime, but I’ve never felt at home anywhere.” Kara finished and her voice was barely above a whisper, but she could see the queen heard every word. 

For a moment, none of them talked and the only sound troubling the silence was the cracking of the wood in the fireplace.

“Do you, now?” Cat finally asked, looking right into Kara’s eyes, searching for an answer.

The words echoed in the room and then died quietly as Kara stayed silent.

Home had been, for a long time, a foreign concept to her. She had been a baby when her aunt had given her up to the Danvers, but she still grew up feeling like an outsider. Despite all the kindness of the Danvers and the acceptance of all the people of the Grant kingdom and even though she quickly became the most loyal and trusted knight at the court, she had never been able to truly shake off the feeling of longing for something else.  
Until the day when she realized what she had been waiting for wasn’t something, but rather someone.

She held Cat’s heavy gaze as she slowly stood up from her chair and walked closer to the queen. She stared into the green irises and her smile was soft when she finally answered.

“I do.” 

Kara watched as Cat’s lips suddenly moved to form a smile and for the first time since the knight came back to the court, it looked genuine, authentic and free. It brightened her features in a way that made her look like a mythical creature, a fairy, coming straight out of a legend, a troubadour’s song.  
Kara remembered that smile, it had haunted her dreams and kept her going during the darkest of days.

She surged forward and crashed her lips onto the queen’s ones, wanting nothing more than to taste this little glimpse of happiness, the first one she’d seen in all the months she’d been back.

The queen’s lips tasted like wine, berries and desperation, with something like hope.  
It made her feel light-headed and dizzy, but when Cat raised her arms to encircle her neck, she focused back on the feeling of a body pressed against hers.

Ever since their kiss after the whole Eve debacle, Kara had been desperately craving Cat’s physical presence, but she didn’t want to invade the queen’s personal space and then, life got in the way.

She groaned when she felt teeth dig into her bottom lip and she dutifully opened her mouth, granting entrance to the queen’s tongue. The gesture sent a wave of heat down to her lower belly and she moaned into the kiss, her whole body suddenly burning with an uncontrollable desire. Instinctively, she closed her arms around Cat’s waist and she felt more than she heard the sigh of satisfaction the queen let out, in her mouth. 

Kara immediately deepened the kiss and this time, she was the one to tease. She moved the tip of her tongue against the side of Cat’s mouth, purposely taking her time to do so. When the queen whimpered in frustration, the knight finally entangled their tongues together and tightened her embrace around the woman’s waist.  
It quickly became a messy open-mouthed kiss, but neither of them relented, both fighting to get the upper hand.

Eventually, the need for air forced them to pull apart and Cat swallowed thickly. She was a little breathless and her eyes were sparkling with lust and desire, but Kara also saw some fear, lurking beneath the most violent feelings.  
She almost instantly tried to let go of the queen, not wanting to force her in any way.

“Please don’t. Don’t let go.” Cat whispered, suddenly sounding small and vulnerable as she held onto Kara’s arms.  
The monarch’s deep forest green eyes were glowing under the light of the flame and the knight saw all the raw emotions she’d already seen earlier in the throne room. Anger, panic, confusion, sorrow, resentment and still, that shining gleam of hope.  
It almost made Kara sob.  
She will never be able to forgive herself for how much she had broken the queen’s heart. 

She pulled Cat into another tight embrace and she simply whispered “I won’t.” 

The queen buried her face into Kara’s shoulder and inhaled deeply. The knight held on to her with all the strength she could use without hurting Cat. They stayed in this position for a while, simply listening to the fire and the faint rushing of the wind outside. Then, Cat moved her head a little to be able to speak.

“I need to know ...“ Cat’s voice was muffled as she didn’t really pull away from Kara’s shoulder. The knight didn’t say anything, simply nodding and then straining her ear a little to be able to hear. 

“Did you … Have you … been with other … women?” Cat asked and Kara took a step back, shocked and hurt by the question. Cat looked up to meet her eyes and she appeared just as hurt.  
Kara didn’t know if it was at the sudden loss of contact or at the possible answers to the question.  
It took her a few seconds to realize it was a legitimate interrogation, given the time she’d spent being away. It did little to ease the sudden feeling of having been slapped on both cheeks, but Kara swallowed against it and chose to answer.

“Never.” She said, through gritted teeth. 

She had thought about it a few times, when loneliness had been too intense, but she couldn’t bear the thought of touching someone else, someone who wasn’t Cat. For all those years, she never caved.

Cat arched a brow, looking a little surprised, but then she smiled again before stepping back into Kara’s personal space and moved the knight’s arms so they were encircling her again. She sighed at the feeling of being held again, relief written all over her pale features.

Then, she looked up and searched through the knight’s eyes before speaking.

“I tried, once or twice, but I just … I couldn’t. I only wanted you.” Cat said and Kara nodded, the sharp feeling of betrayal quickly going away as she looked at the guilt and sadness showing in the queen’s eyes. 

“I told you, Cat. I’m yours and yours only.” Kara breathed against Cat’s mouth. 

She had her arms around the queen’s waist and Cat moved one of her hands to caress the edge of the knight’s jawline with just the tip of her fingers. It felt like the brush a butterfly's wings against her skin, gentle and slow, but all too light at once.  
Cat’s other hand came to tangle itself into Kara’s free golden locks at the back of her neck and she pulled the knight a little closer still, pressing their foreheads together.

“Prove it.” The queen whispered, voice low and raspy, her breath landing on Kara’s lips.

It was all Kara needed. A permission, a word, anything allowing her to throw all restraints to the dungeon and set her burning desire free. She had wanted to hold Cat against her for so long now, she could feel her whole body vibrate with lust and need, desperation.

She crashed her mouth against Cat’s lips and groaned when she felt teeth close around her bottom lip. The contact was hard enough to be painful, threatening to almost pierce the skin, but she didn’t back away. She was all too happy to let Cat do whatever she wanted to do, slowly getting lost in the waves of want and physical hurt that were overwhelming her senses and making her feel dizzy, weak in the knees.

She groaned again and then opened her mouth, inviting the queen in as she flattened her hands around the woman’s waist, her palms gently caressing the soft fabric of the dress and setting aflame the skin underneath. She almost smirked into their kiss, but Cat’s teeth dug into her upper lip this time and she let out a small cry at the sudden spike of pain. At the sudden taste of metal invading her mouth, she pulled away and raised a hand up to her lip, bringing it back in front of her eyes to see the strain of blood soiling her fingers. 

For a split second, the queen looked vaguely ashamed, but then a predatory smile made its way across her lips and Kara forgot all about pain and blood, already going back to kiss the queen with fervor and passion.  
She immediately moved her hands to go a few inches lower on the queen’s hips and grabbed the fabric of the dress, pulling it up a little before sweeping Cat off the floor.

Instinctively, Cat wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and tightened her grip around the knight’s neck, without ever breaking their kiss. It felt like a puzzle coming together, as if their bodies had been modeled for each. Every curve, every edge, every muscle, they all found their right place as Cat adjusted her weight around the soldier’s body. Kara saw stars and she whimpered into the kiss, the queen’s own moan vibrating in between their joined mouths. 

The knight started to move towards the end of the bed and she was about let them fall upon the mattress when Cat pulled away and shook her head no. Instinctively, Kara put the queen down on the floor and tilted her head to the side.

The queen’s eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the room, the flames delicately dancing in her clear irises as she slowly moved her hands up to Kara’s armor.  
She looked into the knight’s bright blue eyes, silently asking for permission and Kara understood. She only smiled before nodding, softly. Cat smiled back and then took her time to undo the loops and straps on Kara’s torso, one by one until the plastron fell off. It clattered on the floor, startling them both for a second.Underneath, Kara was wearing her light coat of mail, with long sleeves and a hem that covered the upper part of her thighs. 

The knight didn’t move as she simply watched Cat’s every move. 

The queen grabbed the lower hem of the chainmail tunic and pulled it up. Kara automatically raised her arms to let Cat take the piece of clothing off her and she then stood in her usual white shirt and brown pants, maintained by a black leather belt that matched the cuffs around Kara’s wrists.  
Cat took those off too, one by one, mindful of the blades hidden inside. She then unlocked the knight’s belt and let it fall on the floor near the plastron and chainmail tunic. She took her time to pull the white shirt out of the pants before unbuttoning it, starting from the bottom and making her way up to the top. 

The silence in the chambers was only broken by the cracking of the wood in the fireplace and the occasional sound of the wind rushing against the windows. 

Finally, Cat opened the shirt and brushed it against Kara’s shoulders, making it fall off to the floor and unveil the knight’s almost bare flesh. Almost, for Kara was still wearing a few white bands of cloth around her breast, crushing it in a way that would make it easier and painless to wear the armor.

Cat then stopped moving to stare at Kara’s upper body.  
Her eyes went wide with lust and surprise as she took in the broad shoulders, strong biceps, hidden bosom, toned abdomen and all the smooth skin glowing in the dim light of the candles.  
When her gaze reached the bare flesh exposed above the border of the pants, she let out a soft gasp and brought a shaky hand up to the knight’s abs.  
She hovered above it for a few seconds before slowly touching it.  
Kara felt the brush of the queen’s fingertips on her muscles and it sent wave after wave of heat all across her whole body. Cat’s phalanges then moved to cross the abdomen, leaving an incandescent trail behind her that blanketed the knight’s mind for a few seconds. 

The queen’s hand finally came to a stop upon a scar on Kara’s left hip and she slowly traced it with her index. It was a recent wound, still a little red and bloated, starting at the middle of the waist and going on horizontally to stop on the very edge of the hipbone. 

“What happened?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but Kara caught it.

“This is a reminder of Lord Maxwell’s last instincts to live.” Kara answered and guilt and disgust momentarily clouded her bright blue eyes. 

Cat moved to take a step closer and brought her hands up to cup Kara’s face before kissing her. The contact was deep and fierce and the knight felt it all the way down to her toes, bare against the cold floor. 

Kara abruptly moved off the queen’s lips and made her way down on the side of her neck, purposely ignoring Cat’s groan of frustration.  
She opened her mouth to capture Cat’s jaw line between her teeth and dragged them all the way to the very sensitive spot under the ear. Smiling at the moan that escaped the queen’s mouth, she pulled out the tip of her tongue and started to draw tiny circles on the soft patch of smooth skin. She remembered it used to be one of Cat’s biggest weaknesses and the loud swearword coming out of the queen’s mouth told her that didn’t change.

“Fuck.” The queen breathed, her voice husky with lust and need.

Kara had to press her thighs together at the sudden curse, barely containing herself as a new wave of white-hot desire washed over her. She moved her hands up to tangle them into Cat’s hair, tugging it a little for the queen to throw her head back. Cat resisted and Kara smirked against the queen’s skin. Opening her mouth a little wider, she used her tongue to apply some pressure in the hollow located just behind the bone that started the jaw line. It made Cat swear again and she gave in, throwing her head backward and to the right for Kara to devour her neck.

The knight smirked again and made her way down the hardened muscle on the side of the queen’s throat. She only used her lips and tongue this time, leaving a wet trail behind her until her mouth landed at the far end of the queen’s left collarbone.  
Kara freed one of her hands from Cat’s hair to bring it up front so she could push aside the fabric of the dress, making more room for her lips as she outlined the bone, sucking at the sharp edges and then licking the smooth skin around it. The sighs and moans her actions elicited from the queen’s only encouraged her to keep going.

When she open-mouthed kissed the queen’s jugular notch, Cat let out a little cry that made Kara’s knees buckle. She swallowed thickly before coming up to the queen’s lips, starting a kiss while her hands tugged at the sparkling belt around the queen’s waist. She undid it in a few moves and let it fall on the floor before breaking the kiss to make the queen turn away.

Cat trembled under the faint brush of Kara’s fingers against her skin as the knight took her time to unlock each and every single one of the fastenings maintaining her dress in place. She sighed when Kara dropped a kiss on the back of her right shoulder and then, when the knight gently bit down the base of her neck, she moaned in pleasure.

Finally, the dress dropped onto the floor, pooling at her feet and revealing her bare flesh.

She turned to face the knight and smirked a little smugly when she saw Kara’s bright blue eyes go wide. She wasn’t wearing a thing underneath the velvet of her dress.

The knight’s mouth went dry as her eyes raked up Cat’s naked body, lingering on her soft but firm breast, the pale smooth skin etched across a ribcage that was all too visible to Kara’s liking and the thin waist. She stared at the little bush of darker curls caught between the queen’s thighs and swallowed thickly again, trying to reign over the frantic throbbing she could feel between her own legs.

“Were you … Did you …” Kara stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence while faced with Cat’s bare body.

“Did I what? Was I naked under my dress all day? Well, yes. I don’t like lines.” Cat smirked, putting her hands on her hips and swaying a little while looking right into Kara’s eyes. 

“I … Fuck.” Kara swore before crossing the distance between them to kiss Cat, deep and hard, her hands already moving up, eager to touch every inch of the queen’s body.

Cat broke the kiss as soon as she felt Kara’s hands around her waist and she shook her head no, a determined gleam shining in her green eyes that made the knight groan in frustration. She was beginning to crack under the sheer force of her desire, having wanted to feel Cat for too long to waste another minute.

“It is unfair that I am the only one being naked.” The queen stated, pointing towards Kara’s remaining clothes. 

A little confused, the knight looked down and sighed before raising her hands to take off her pants. She quickly discarded them in the room before getting rid of the piece of underwear she was wearing and finally, she stood before the queen in nothing but the white fabric around her breast.

She was about to take those off as well, but the queen moved closer and patted her hands away as she undid the clothing herself, finally setting the knight’s breast free.

Cat gently brushed over Kara’s bosom with a few fingers, making the knight tremble and shift on her feet as she was trying to handle the heat pooling between her legs.  
The queen then stopped and brought her hand back to her side.

They were standing at the end of the bed and neither moved as they stared into each other’s eyes, raw feelings swirling in the bright ocean of Kara’s eyes and echoing in the forest green ones of the queen. Unspoken apologies met a poignant mixture of uncertainty and hope, made of the broken promises and vivid memories stretching in between their naked bodies. 

Kara made the first move.

She took a step closer, breaking the distance and already cupping Cat’s face to kiss her. The gesture was raw and blunt and the queen let out a surprised cry in between their joined mouths, before answering back. 

As the knight was about to deepen the kiss, she suddenly felt the queen’s hands pushing against her abdomen and before she could think, she lost her balance and fell backward. She landed on the mattress with a surprised “oh”, her head bouncing up after the first shock. 

Blinking a few times to process what had just happened, she then propped herself up on her elbows to look at Cat and the view took her breath away.

The queen, in all her glorious nakedness, was standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips and a smug smile on her lips. The flickering dim lights of the candles were creating a fascinating game of shadows dancing across the curves of her body and, more than ever, she had something of a fairy halo surrounding her.

Kara moved to sit in the middle of the bed and she then held a hand up for Cat to take it, inviting the queen to join her. 

For a split second, Kara saw the fear and the doubts take over the want and hope in the forest green irises, but then Cat shook her head and placed her fingers into the knight’s palm.  
Kara smiled and helped the queen onto the mattress, holding her hand until Cat was finally straddling her legs. She immediately encircled the queen’s waist with one arm and looked up to meet Cat’s eyes.

“We don’t have to …” She started, but the rest of her sentence got lost in an angry kiss, fierce and a little brusque as Cat bit down Kara’s lip and practically forced her way in. Kara groaned and instantly tightened her grip around the queen and brought them closer, using her free hand to grab onto the side of Cat’s left thigh.  
The contact was barely a caress, but it made the queen moan and Kara felt another hot wave of raw desire rush in her veins. 

She felt the queen’s whole body tremble under her fingers as she moved them across the smooth skin, slowly climbing her way towards the dark curls protecting Cat’s core. She felt the stickiness as she approached the heated spot, soaking the sensitive pale skin of the queen’s inner thigh and she could tell Cat was beginning to lose her focus.  
The kiss became chaotic and messy and when Kara finally brushed her forefinger against the queen’s pubic bone, Cat pulled away to look down on the knight.

She was heaving and her chest was rising and falling rather erratically. Her eyes were dark with impatience and need and gone were the doubts that had clouded them a few minutes earlier. Kara got lost in them, admiring the sparkling freckles of gold, the bright rings of green and she almost missed the fact Cat had opened her mouth to speak.

It was the raspy, but urgent voice that brought her back to the present.

“I need you.” Cat said, swallowing thickly as she suddenly looked a little vulnerable. Kara blinked and then tilted her head, confusion etched on her face, but the queen didn’t leave her the time to talk. She whispered against Kara’s mouth, slightly panting, but never taking her eyes off the knight. “I … I don’t want to wait anymore.” 

Kara finally understood what Cat was asking and she surged forward to kiss her, deeply, passionately and lovingly. She didn’t waste another second before gently moving her hand to cover Cat’s sex, letting the queen get accustomed to the contact before springing her fingers into action.

The moment her thumb found Cat’s soaked, wet clit, the queen let out a loud and deep moan before throwing her head back, already gasping for air. Kara took advantage of the gesture to drop feather light kisses all along Cat’s throat, gently moving her finger to circle around the sensitive button and take off some of the pressure. When Cat’s nails dug into the flesh around her shoulders, she understood it wasn’t the right move and she immediately put her thumb back to where it was, right on the queen’s sweet spot.

She used the very tip of her finger to apply just enough pressure for the queen to moan again and then she raised two fingers to tease at Cat’s entrance. She only hesitated a second before thrusting them both into Cat, already increasing the rhythm to sync with every single one of the queen’s moves.

She heard Cat’s sob as it echoed in the room and for a second, she was afraid she had hurt the queen, but then Cat tightened her grip around the knight’s neck and pressed them closer, as if she wanted nothing more than to melt into Kara.  
That’s how she realized it was a happy sob, a relieved manifestation of pure joy after everything that had happened, after the absence, the grief, after the surprise of finding Kara alive and back at her side and in the end, it was the sound of someone who was finally, finally coming home.

Kara felt exactly the same way.  
After so many years spent tracking the witness of her worst crime, after all the nights she had spent alone with only the memories of Cat to keep her warm, after all the near-death experiences, the fights, the blood, the wars she’d seen, after everything, having Cat back against her bare skin again, feeling her warmth, breathing her perfume, listening to her moans and cries and to the echo of her laugh and to be able to love the queen again was like being whole again. It felt as if all the broken parts of herself she had thought lost were finally coming back, fixed and mended by Cat’s sole presence. 

The knight was brought back to the moment at hand by the feeling of Cat’s skin against hers, by the regular drum of the queen’s frantic but steady heartbeat against her own chest.  
Looking up to see Cat’s face, she admired the beautiful game of shadows drawn by the candles and the fire, still crackling in the fireplace behind her.  
The queen had her eyes snapped shut as she moved up and down around Kara’s hand, dancing on the rhythm of the thrusts and singing deep moans and low cries as she felt the pleasure sear in her body.

The knight smiled, dropping her mouth back against Cat’s neck, and kissed the hollow just above the right collarbone. It tasted like honey and citrus, with a hint of salt as sweat was already beginning to glisten on both their bodies.

She gently added a third finger, biting down on Cat’s shoulder at the same time, and the cry that escaped the queen’s lips vibrated across her whole being.  
She felt the wetness of her own desire pool inbetween her legs and she swallowed thickly, trying very hard not to think of Cat’s fingers coming just there. 

Cat’s moves were becoming chaotic and irregular and Kara could feel the climax approaching, the muscles inside of Cat tightening around her fingers and nails digging into the sensitive flesh around her shoulders as the queen held onto it for dear life.  
The knight instinctively pressed her thumb right on the queen’s clit and bent her fingers just enough to drag the tips of them across Cat’s inner walls, making the queen finally scream in pleasure.

Kara winced as she felt her skin rip apart under the pressure of the queen’s nails, but she didn’t stop and she helped Cat ride off the waves of hot, white pleasure that shook her whole body, peppering her neck with soft and gentle kisses while doing so. 

Blood was dripping on her shoulder blades when she finally removed her fingers from inside of Cat, mindful of the queen’s very sensitive state. She pulled them out one by one and she made sure not to accidentally touch any inch of skin before pulling her hand away, bringing it to her lips.

Cat opened her eyes the very moment she put her fingers into her mouth and Kara moaned at the taste of the queen, strong, salty and yet somehow sweet. She took her time to lick every inch of Cat’s wetness from her phalanges, conscious of the queen’s dark green eyes observing her every move.

She barely had the time to take her hand off her mouth before Cat’s lips took over, crashing onto hers with a fierce hunger that made her whimper.  
After a blur of moves that made the mattress crack and dip a little under their weights, she found herself sprawled on the back across the bed with the queen’s face hovering above hers. Cat was smiling rather smugly and the knight stared as the hunger in the queen’s eyes made the golden freckles stand out in a way that reminded her of the stars in a bright summer sky.  
She tried to move to capture the queen’s lips, but Cat pushed against her shoulders and pinned her back down to the mattress, making it clear that she was the one with the upper hand and that she had every intention to keep it. 

Kara pouted slightly, but the gesture was swept away by a hungry kiss, passionate and deep, but all too brief as Cat’s lips wandered off onto her jaw line, coming down her throat and across her collarbones, following the sharp edge of the bone to finally land on the small hollow lodged just underneath it. Kara sighed at the feeling of the tip of the queen’s tongue exploring the smooth skin and then groaned when teeth closed on a bite of flesh. It would leave a mark, Kara was sure of it by the time the queen released the skin to go on a rampage, slowly but surely making her way down to the knight’s breasts.

Kara’s whole body was trembling and shaking underneath Cat’s tongue and lips and she even felt the faint caress of a hand here and there, palm flattening on her waist, fingers brushing her abdomen, circling around her belly button and then disappearing for a while. Her senses were overloaded as waves of desire and lust were washing over her entirely, making the frantic throbbing in between her tights become almost painful.  
She had no idea where to focus and she suspected it was part of Cat’s game, but she couldn’t help but try to follow the unpredictable patterns the queen was drawing on her. Hips surging forward to prolong a contact, chest heaving more deeply to press into the queen’s lips and shoulders digging into the mattress underneath her to try to be even closer to Cat than she already was.

Suddenly, she let out a small cry of pleasure and surprise at once when Cat’s tongue flickered around her left nipple, lips closing around the darker ring and it became an open mouthed kiss, loaded with hunger and lust as she relentlessly teased Kara’s bosom.

Heavily panting, the knight managed to raise her hands up to thread her shaky fingers in the queen’s silky blond curls and she tugged at it to force Cat to look up. She waited until she was met with the deep, sparkling green eyes before opening her mouth to speak.

“Don’t … don’t tease. Please … I need you. Now more than I ever have.” Kara whispered, despite her hard and shallow breathing, and she saw Cat’s features soften at the breathed admission. The bright, genuine smile that slowly graced the queen’s lips made Kara’s heart explode from love and adoration and she pushed against Cat’s neck, meeting her halfway for a kiss that elicited a deep and low moan from the both of them. 

Kara broke the kiss to let out a much relieved cry when she felt Cat’s fingers lodge in her center.  
The queen was bold and blunt, pushing three knuckles deep into the knight’s warmth and already fast-pacing thrusting them to follow Kara’s every need and desire. The knight fell back into the mattress and let go of Cat to hold onto the sheet around her. Another loud cry escaped her lips as Cat dragged the tip of her fingers across Kara’s inside and she planted her heels into the bed, her whole body arching to press into the queen’s touch, to add pressure and to stay connected. The muscle of her sore back ached but she ignored it as stars were slowly beginning to cloud her vision, her pleasure roaring up from between her hips, climbing down her spine and invading her every vein, rushing like a torrent, burning like lava and washing her over.

She screamed the queen’s name when she came, tearing the sheet apart with her left hand as she trembled down the waves of her orgasm and fought to breathe again. 

Cat helped her ride the last remnant of her pleasure before moving to hover above her face and Kara smiled, lazily. She could see the smug smile etched on the queen’s lips but she didn’t say anything about it.

Instead, she gathered some of her recovered strength to close her arms around Cat’s waist to make her fall on top of her. She let out a sigh of pure contentment at the feeling of the queen’s naked body laying on hers and her smile became a little wider.

“I never thought I would … hold you again.” Cat’s voice was barely a whisper and Kara felt the puffs of breath land on her skin, like a soft breeze brushing the sweat away. She also heard the broken edge in the queen’s intonation and she instinctively tightened her embrace. Without even thinking about it, she placed her left leg between Cat’s thighs and began to gently caress the queen’s body. Her fingertips wandered along the queen’s spine, exploring way down the small of her back and then circling their way back up to trace lines and abstract forms between the shoulder blades. The flesh under her fingers was soft and smooth and even though she hasn’t touched it for almost six years now, she found the feeling of it familiar and comforting.

“I almost lost all hope a few times, too.” She sighed, her voice not truly breaking the silence. She could feel Cat’s heartbeat, steady and regular, against her own, faster and still slowing down after the recent orgasm. 

“How did you … how did you hold out, all those years, in this forced exile?” Cat asked and Kara shuddered when she felt the queen’s hand move across her left side, exploring the soft flesh in between each rib. The knight knew exactly what the queen was thinking, it showed in the tender way she had to poke at the thin skin, around bruises and invisible scars only she could feel with the tip of her fingers. 

“You told me once … Oh, it’s stupid.” Kara trailed off and she moved her free hand to catch a golden strand of Cat’s hair, one that was tickling her collarbone. 

“Tell me.” Cat insisted and she shuffled slightly, making their bodies press even further into each other. Kara almost trembled under the contact.

“I remember something you shared with me once. You told me that if anything, I taught you that hope is stronger than fear. It gave me the strength I needed to keep going ... “ Kara said, a little shyly, but Cat looked up to meet her eyes and she smiled.  
“You know, those were, in fact, your own words.” Cat pointed out with a smirk. Kara rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips didn’t disappear. She moved her hand to travel between the mountains of Cat’s shoulder blades to be able to touch a scar that had always been there, for as long as she could remember. She finally felt it, a very slight bump across the expanse of smooth flesh recovering the sharp bone and she caressed it for a few seconds before guiding her fingers back down the small of Cat’s back.

“I thought about coming back without … without dealing with Lord Maxwell. There was a time, during my third year of exile, where I fell ill and I thought … I thought I would just, die without seeing you again.” Kara whispered, gently stroking Cat’s back when she felt the shudder that shook the queen’s entire body. She took a sharp intake of air before speaking again. “I was near the Luthor kingdom at the time and Lena anonymously sent me her physician. She was, at the time, still considered as my murderer and she couldn’t come herself, but I know she would have. I owe her a lot, you know. More than words could ever express. In a way, she brought peace to the whole kingdom.” Kara smiled a little fondly.

“By all means, do talk about another woman while you’re laying naked in bed with the queen.” Cat’s words came across a little sharp, but she didn’t move and Kara chuckled.

“You do have a point, your highness. However, I have one as well. Lena’s safety is, if not personal, a political matter. Now, I know and I understand why you are not comfortable with sending me and I will listen to you, but I suggest that we invite her instead. It’s going to be the anniversary of the peace treaty soon and that’s a perfectly plausible excuse for her to come visit.” Kara explained, a hand moving on the queen’s back and the other playing with Cat’s soft golden curls. She was thinking out loud, but the regular breaths landing on her chest told her the queen was all ears.

“This anniversary is all about diplomacy and it shouldn’t alarm Lex’s spies too much. He waited for over ten years to get to her, I am positive he won’t try anything stupid without a very careful plan, one without a single flaw, but we have absolutely no information whatsoever on him. We need to act as fast as possible without raising any suspicions.” The knight ended with a concerned sigh, worried about the whole situation. 

For a long while, Cat didn’t answer. The lights of the room were slowly flickering and the shadows were now growing on the walls, dancing away under the rebellious moves of the resilients flames. The wind outside was still rushing from time to time, strong and whistling against the windows. 

“I suppose you are right. I will make sure she gets an official invitation and I will plan this carefully.” The queen finally murmured and Kara’s smile was one of relief. 

“I could use your imput on the strategical military part.” Cat then added, moving to rest her chin a little below Kara’s collarbone. The knight pouted a little and then groaned when she saw the smirk etched across the queen’s lips.

“You know I hate strategy, it’s the only part I don’t like about being a knight, a soldier.” Kara muttered, trying to look a little annoyed and failing because there were stars dancing on the evergreen rings of Cat’s eyes. 

“Oh I know.” Cat said with another smirk and she tilted her head to the side in a way that looked a little smug. She was gorgeous, framed in the dying light of the candles. Her skin had an ethereal halo and the golden of her hair glowed slightly, her forest green eyes filled with galaxies of her own and Kara forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

Then, she closed her arms around the queen’s body to make them roll across the mattress.  
In a split second, she was above Cat and she let out a satisfied sound before kissing the queen breathless. When she felt Cat’s body arch to find hers, she broke the kiss and moved down alongside the queen’s throat. She brought one of her hands back onto the queen’s body and flattened her palm just underneath the ribcage, letting her fingers slightly brush the smooth flesh covering the bones. Devouring the queen’s neck, she stopped to close her mouth around the pulsing point and took a few seconds to learn the rhythm of Cat’s heartbeat with the tip of her tongue.  
It was soothing, steady and a little too fast, but strong and there, constant.  
Moving her hand up along the side of the queen’s silhouette, she came across the defined line under Cat’s breast and she traced its contour with two fingers. Cat’s body jerked closer at the contact and a deep sigh echoed in the knight ears, making her feel dizzy for a few seconds. She focused back on the feeling of the queen’s heartbeat, becoming faster with each new caress, before bringing a thumb around Cat’s nipple. 

As she brushed it with just the tip of her finger, she nipped at Cat’s pulse point, closing her teeth around it just enough to be felt. The queen moaned, loudly, shuddering under the touch as her shoulders dug into the mattress, hips already moving upward and seeking Kara’s skin. The knight smiled and then moved her thumb to follow the ring around Cat’s nipple, avoiding the hard button on purpose. She left the queen’s neck to trail off down the collarbones, biting the inside of her shoulder as she kept going down, leaving hot kisses alongside the valley between the collarbones and the breasts and finally, she was met with her own fingers. 

Shifting her weight above Cat, she closed her other hand around the queen’s other bosom and pressed her palm all over it. Not leaving time for the queen to process what was happening, she brushed her lips over the already hard nipple and smirked at the curse that escaped Cat’s lips. She felt one of the queen’s hand tangle into her hair and then nails scratched at her scalp, lightly, but the touch was enough to make Kara shudder and whimper. 

She retaliated by catching Cat’s nipple between her teeth before flicking the tip of her tongue across it, up to down and down to up. With her other hand, she mimicked the moves of her tongue with her thumb and the queen moaned again, louder this time. Kara kept going for a few seconds until both the nipples were red and hard against her mouth and fingers. Then, she removed her hand and used it to come between the queen’s knees. Cat cursed again at the feeling of Kara’s fingers playing over her thighs, trailing up and down and coming to push against the left one.  
She resisted the nudge for a few seconds, stubborn and not ready to give in so easily but when Kara gave her nipple an open-mouthed kiss, she let out another curse and relented, letting the knight spread her wide open. Kara only smirked but didn’t say a thing before trailing down along Cat’s ribs, kissing the space in between each bone and ending just at the corner of the queen’s dark curls. Tentatively, she licked the soft skin next to the sharp hipbone and the moan it elicited forced her to press her legs together to control the wetness it provoked. Resting her chin on the soft spot, she looked up to try to meet the queen’s eyes.

Cat’s evergreen rings were sparkling and glowing from the candlelight, the emotions swirling in the golden freckles forming constellations in the galaxy of her love and Kara got lost in their universe for a while. She smiled when she felt the queen squirm a little under her head and then moved down to come press a kiss across the side of Cat’s left knee. Slowly but surely, she left a trail of hot kisses along the expanse of the inner thigh and finally, she breathed into the queen’s desire strong and salty scent. 

It brought back a wave of memory that almost paralyzed her because of it strength and vivacity. Then, she felt the queen tremble above her and she pressed a soft kiss on the pubic bone. She instantly felt Cat’s legs buckle but she kept going, slowly moving her lips down to explore the queen’s sex. She was careful to be slow enough not to startle Cat, but she was sure and determined. When she first licked the full expense of the queen’s folds, she almost choked at the taste exploding in her mouth as much at the pressure of Cat’s thigh around her head. Using her hands, she gently pushed the legs away and focused back on the queen’s need.

A muffled symphony of moans, whimpers and cries came to her ears and she used the sounds, as well as the reactions she could feel underneath her mouth and all around her head, to adjust her moves. She found the clitoris with the tip of her tongue and circled around it for a time before moving a hand to bring her under her chin, teasing at Cat’s entrance. She heard the loud curse as it echoed in the room and she almost chuckled at how far gone the queen already sounded. 

She pushed two fingers inside of the queen and at the same time, she pushed with her tongue against the swollen little button and this time, Cat screamed. Her whole body rose up from the mattress and Kara quickly adapted her position to match the changes, already thrusting her knuckles at a fast-paced rhythm while licking and sucking at the queen’s clit. She purposely didn’t synchronize the moves of her fingers with the ones of her mouth, to bring the queen to her climax by rendering her unable to know where to focus, torning her apart between two tempos.  
She could feel it, all around her fingers and under her lips, that Cat’s orgasm was close and she slowed down just enough to make the queen stand at the very edge of it. She dragged the tips of her fingers across Cat’s inside and she heard the muffled scream lined with frustration and something like a supplication. Kara knew this was as close to begging as the queen would get and she chose to go against her own instincts to keep the soft torture going. She figured it was still too soon for that kind of play.

Thrusting her fingers as deep as she could inside of Cat, she sucked hard on her clit before curling her knuckles inwards.

The queen’s orgasm exploded in her mouth and vibrated across her whole body. Kara’s name echoed in the chambers, raw and raspy, but clear and loud and it made her ears buzz a little. Smiling, she helped the queen ride the waves of the aftermaths before moving to climb up Cat’s body. She was about to ask if she was alright when she got pulled into a fiery kiss, one that got deep and messy very quickly as Cat tasted herself inside of Kara’s mouth.

Kara sunk into the kiss and moved to lay down on her flank, one arm still closed around the queen’s waist and pulling her closer. Their hearts were beating frantically, pressed against each-other and Kara gently moved one of her legs to rest it between Cat’s knees. 

When the queen broke the kiss, she shuffled even closer into the knight’s embrace and buried her face in the crock of Kara’s shoulder. As Cat’s erratic breathing brushed her skin, Kara smiled and wriggled her feet to bring the blankets up over their sweaty, tangled silhouettes. 

The sound of the fire dying, the wind rushing and the very low tud of Cat’s heart beating lulled her to sleep and for the first time in years, she smiled as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So hum, this was my first time putting smut out there for the world to read it. It's a little over 8 000 words so I hope it was alright ♥_


	6. CHAPTER 6

“Well, would you look at what we have here.” Alex smirked, arching a brow at her sister as Kara slowly took a seat, in the physician’s chambers. Lucy, who was checking her armor in the background, looked up with a slight frown between her eyes.

“Look at what, exactly?” She asked, glancing at Kara before focusing back on the older Danvers.

“Someone just had sex.” Alex stated with another huge smirk as she watched the blush creep up from Kara’s neck to her cheeks. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the knight and then smiled too.

“Can we assume you and the queen are all patched up now?” Lucy asked before returning to her armor, tightening a strap on her shoulder before pulling her bow off the rack.

“Hum. I mean. Yes, I guess, sort of? I don’t know?” Kara stammered, uncomfortable under her sister’s amused gaze. 

“You … don’t know?” Lucy’s head snapped up to look right into Kara’s eyes and the knight sighed.

“It’s another step, I suppose. It’s not that easy. She’s still dealing with … the five years she had to spend without me and I think the trauma of that is deeper than what she wants me to believe.” Kara said with a sad smile. She then looked into her sister’s eyes, silently pleading for something.

Alex understood right away and she turned on her heels to go whisper something in Lucy’s ear, before kissing her soundly. The captain finished getting dressed and then slipped out of the room after waving the women goodbye.

“Alright, tell me. What happened?” Alex asked before sitting down in front of her sister, a gentle smile etched on her lips. 

“I woke up in the middle of the night, well, morning really, because I was hungry and I just … went to pick up some food in the kitchen. When I got back, she was awake and ... “ Kara’s voice broke up a little at the memory. “She was crying and shaking pretty badly ... I had to grab her rather violently to make her snap out of it and for her to realize it wasn’t a dream, that I was really here and back and not leaving again ...” 

Alex nodded and sighed.  
She took a moment to study Kara’s sad and worried features, gathering her thoughts before finally speaking.

“I am not surprised. I’m going to tell you something, but you need to understand, I promised her I would never tell anyone about this.” Alex said, searching her sister’s eyes to make sure she was clear. Kara nodded, a concerned frown etched upon her deep blue eyes.

“Ever since she learned about your death, she’s been off. While it’s not surprising at all, no one knows exactly how deep it runs. Aside from Carter maybe, who heard her cry and scream in her sleep a few times, but Kara, she was severely out. I had to give her a whole bunch of potions and mixtures to keep her up and running, because she wouldn’t eat, drink nor sleep and there were days when she just didn’t get up.” Alex sighed, fidgeting with her hands like she always did when she was concerned and stressed. Kara listened closely, her heart bleeding inside at all the revelations about the queen’s health.

“Now, she’s doing better since you came back, but you have to understand, she’s incredibly vulnerable. She would have my head on a spike before nightfall if she could hear me right now, but I think you need to know. You have to be careful not to provoke her any further. Which might be complicated, I know. Master Henshaw came to me about the Kryptonite blade, asking me to try and find a cure. You could have come to me first you know, I’m a little wounded you didn’t.” Alex mumbled the last part, obviously hurt.

“I’m sorry Alex, I know I should have, but everything was so … Everything happened all at once and being back here actually threw me off as well. I am still so used to being by myself and I’m slowly, very slowly re-learning how to ask for help again, it’s not that easy. I’m sorry.” Kara said with a tentative smile.

Alex waved her off and then moved to stand up, going to the left side of the chambers to search amongst her potions and tubes and plants. She came back with a small blue bottle and put it on the table in front of her sister.

“Give that to Cat for me. She knows what it is …” Alex said, but when she saw the question in her sister’s eyes, she sighed and elaborated. 

“It’s a potion to help her keep her mood in check, the medical explanation is long and complex, but you understand the basics. She might object that she doesn’t need it anymore but obviously, it’s not true … Now, you might want to be careful as to how you present her with that, otherwise she will know you talked to me and she’ll be mad at the both of us. I personally don’t have any sway with the queen so I would appreciate it if you didn’t put me in a bad situation here …” Alex said, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

Kara chuckled dryly and mumbled “I’m not even sure I have any sway over her anymore …But thank you Alex, I’ll bring the potion to her. I’m glad you told me about her health, I … had no idea it was so … bad.” 

The hurt and guilt must have been visible on her face because the next thing she knew, she was being held in a tight hug by her sister. She buried her head into Alex’s shoulder and relaxed into the embrace, inhaling the strong woody scent, along with the mixture of plants and flowers that always seemed to surround the older Danvers.

“All right. Now, let’s talk business. Walk me through the whole Lex Luthor thing and his fabrication of weapons lined with that green stuff” Alex said, releasing her sister to go back to her spot across the table.

Kara sighed and took a moment to gather her thoughts before launching herself into a big explanation.

\---

“Good morrow, youngling. What are you doing here so early?” Kara asked as she kept walking, heading towards the kitchen.

“I was thinking of going out for a ride today, since it’s the first sunny morning in weeks.” Carter replied, falling in step with her, with Noonan trotting by his side. 

Kara glanced at him and noticed the riding outfit and the warm, deep blue and green cape he was wearing. She smiled at how grown up he looked now, she couldn’t find any trace of the young boy she had left all those years ago.

“Winter is settling in, yes, but you are right, it is a beautiful day and you should definitely take advantage of it.” She answered with a smile. 

For a while, they strode together in companionable silence.

“I presume you finally got back with my mother.” Carter casually said, his low voice echoing against the cold walls of the hallway, and Kara stopped dead in her tracks. The prince walked a few steps ahead before slowly turning to face her and the knight swallowed at the dark shadows swirling in the young man’s blue eyes.

“How did you … Did someone tell you that?” Kara asked, a little breathlessly, anxiously wondering if the whole castle was already spreading rumours about them.

“No, I just found this in her bedroom a few mornings ago.” Carter said, pulling out a silver necklace chain from one of the many pockets hidden in his armor. A pendant, a small bar of metal, was hanging from the chain, slowly turning on itself, reflecting the sun coming in through one of the windows. “I figured you’d want it back …”

Carter made no move to indicate he was going to give the precious necklace to her and she stayed put too. 

“You know, my first reaction was to be happy for you, for the both of you. After all, you were our savior, our protector and you made her feel alive and loved and all those emotions we can hear in the songs all the troubadours like to shout whenever they can. I was thrilled when I realized what it meant, to find the necklace under her bed … Then I remembered.” Carter paused, took a breath and then spoke again. 

“You had became our whole world you know. I mean, you surely became her everything and then … You left us and you never returned. You let us think you were dead. You broke us. You destroyed her.” Carter said, his voice low and calm as he stood in the middle of the hallway, still playing with the necklace he was holding up in the sunlight. 

Kara swallowed thickly, knowing she deserved the full lecture. She remembered Alex had told her the prince was probably the only one fully aware of how bad his mother was, after the day they all learned about her presumed death. She thought hearing it from Cat in an argument was bad enough, but Carter’s very controlled tone and unmovable demeanor were even worse. 

“I heard you, the other night, when you asked if she could send you to the Luthor kingdom. I heard the beginning of your argument and then I left because I figured this was between you two only … but when you requested to be sent away, it drove me mad. Truly mad.” Carter stated, detaching every word in his last sentence to make an impact.

Kara stayed silent. Carter had every right to be mad and to come at her with all of his anger and disappointment, she knew that, but it ripped apart some newly healed wounds she had thought she could finally mend. The prince’s speech was breaking her heart all over again and she was beginning to think she should never have come back in the first place.

“You have no idea what she’s been through, for five years. Yes, you may have heard her cry or scream in her sleep, but that’s not the worst part. You weren’t there when she needed you the most, when the weight of a whole kingdom, wait, scratch that, the weight of several kingdoms actually, fell on her shoulders after the king’s death.” Carter bitterly chuckled at this, before his face became unreadable again. 

“I used to think you were good for her, when you were making her smile and forget all about my father’s madness …Yet, I had never truly realized how much she worshipped you, how much she loved you and how much she had come to depend on you. No, that realization came later, when she learned you were dead and it was as if suddenly, she was dead too. You were her whole word and when it was ripped from her, you just let it happen.” He finished and in one fluid movement, he threw the necklace at her feet.

She didn’t even dare look down to see where it landed, not with the prince’s heavy gaze on her. She could practically feel the heat of his anger burn her skin and soul and she only remembered to breathe when her lungs screamed for oxygen.

“I won’t tell you what to do and I will certainly not tell my mother what to do, but Lady Zor-El, if you hurt her again, I won’t hesitate to sentence you to exile, with no hope of ever returning this time.” Carter threatened, his voice still calm and firm and utterly unwavering. 

She swallowed thickly, already panicking at the very thought of being banished from the Grant Kingdom. For a second, she thought she might just give in and bow before the prince. After all, he was going to be king soon and she would have no choice but to pledge allegiance and obedience to him.

Then, she thought better of it. He might be the prince of the Grant Kingdom, heir to the throne and future king, but she was still Lady Zor-El, last survivor of the royal family of the Krypton Kingdom and she was not about to just grovel in front of a teenager.  
She straightened her spine, brought her shoulders back and with her hands on her hips and her chin up, with a defiant look in her eyes, she replied.

“Prince Carter, I can assure you that if I ever hurt your mother again, exile would be too sweet of a punishment because If I do break her heart again, I won’t even be able to live with the consequences of my actions. If I could, I would swear to you that I will never do that ever again, but alas, life isn’t something I have control over. I am aware that the damages of my actions are beyond repair, but I can’t promise you that it will never happen again. Your mother is the queen and I am a knight, my role is to protect her life at all cost and if I have to give up mine for her to live, then I will.” Kara finished, not taking her eyes off Carter’s face.

She saw a glimpse of relief shine in his baby blues eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
Indifference crept in instead, and that, more than the prince’s words, more than his anger and more than his icy demeanor, cut even deeper wounds across Kara’s broken soul.

“Fair enough, Lady Zor-El. Now, I wish you a good day and I will see you at dinner tonight.” Carter simply replied, turning on his heels to walk away. 

The second he disappeared around a corner with his dog, Kara fell to her knees on the cold stone floor, shaking with exhaustion as she was desperately trying to keep her tears at bay. She felt something sharp but warmer than the floor under her left hand and when she looked up, she noticed her necklace. 

Swallowing back the sob still caught in her throat, she grabbed it and attached it around her neck before hiding the pendant beneath her tunique. The warmth of the metal against her skin did little to ease the sadness and hurt she was feeling, but, in spite of everything, she was still glad she had it back.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing to regain control over her feelings, she finally stood up and steeled herself before resuming to her journey towards the kitchen.

\---

“What kind of fresh incompetence is this?” Cat asked, her tone cold and sharp as she took her time to glare at every single one of the people standing at the bottom of the rostrum.

Finally, her eyes landed on Kara’s absent expression and her frown deepened upon seeing how distracted the knight was. 

It had been three weeks since they fell into bed together for the first time in over five years and the queen was finally beginning to get used to a relative feeling of normalcy again.  
That was up until a few days ago, when Kara had seemed distraught and distant and they had yet to talk about it, but every time Cat was trying to breach the subject, the knight always found some excuse to avoid it.

“Lady Zor-El. Anything you might want to add to our current discussion, about your very dear friend Lena Luthor?” Cat asked, her voice low and slow enough to be clear about the warning it held.

A warning Kara failed to hear as she simply shook her head no without even looking at her, seemingly too enraptured in her broody contemplation of the stone wall on the side of the throne room. 

The queen was about to snap at the knight when the booming voice of Master Henshaw echoed through the room.

“Your highness, if I may …” He intervened, stepping forward with a respectful bow and then waiting for her to allow him to speak further. She glared down at him, but she gave him a curt nod to let him know she was listening.

“Lex Luthor had years to plan his revenge on his sister and the mere fact she’s still sitting on the throne he desperately wants, tells us he is not yet ready to take action. Which means that we have some time left to warn Queen Luthor about the fact that her brother is indeed very much alive and plotting her demise … At this point, it is safe to assume he doesn’t plan to keep her alive.” Master Henshaw explained, his voice soft but clear. 

He waited a second to gather his thoughts and take a breath before speaking again.

“Now, I sincerely apologise for the lack of recent information about his whereabouts, but he has been in exile for over a whole decade and during all this time, he obviously became a master at hiding himself and covering his own tracks. It’s quite impressive that he is still able to sell kryptonite weapons without leaving a single trace behind.” He frowned while stating the last fact, but he didn’t stop. “The last time Lex had been seen was three years ago and he was then wandering across the southern border of the Grant Kingdom, the one leading to his sister’s kingdom.”

Taking advantage of the pause in the blacksmith’s explanation, Captain Lane stepped forward and came to stand next to the man.

“Your majesty, I took the liberty to send three of my best knights to this exact location and they didn’t find a single trace of the exiled Luthor. Sir Vasquez, who as you well know, is our best huntress and tracker, was unable to find any hint of a human presence. They searched the border for three days, before coming back to report. I have the detailed notes here if you want to read them.” Lucy explained, pulling out some rolls of parchment from a pocket in her armor. 

Cat narrowed her eyes at the documents, but then reached a hand, expectantly waiting for the archer to bring them to her. Lucy hesitated only for a second before climbing two steps to deposit the parchment in the queen’s palm, bowing curtly before returning to her spot next to the blacksmith.

A knock on the door startled everyone, at the exception of Kara who only turned her eyes towards the source of the noise. After a second, the queen shouted an order to allow the intruder in and Sir Winslow walked through the open door, closing them behind him before making his way across the throne room.

“Your majesty, I apologise for the intrusion, but a messenger arrived a few minutes ago and he was carrying this letter, with the official Luthor green seal and I thought you might want to have it right away …” Sir Winslow said, his voice unsure but not shaking. 

Cat narrowed her eyes at the man and she almost smirked when he shifted his weight from one foot to another, clearly uneasy under her glare. She never understood the fondness Kara had for him and even though she tried to be at least civilized with him, she couldn’t help but toy with his nerves from time to time. 

“Well, don’t just stand there like a statue, give me the letter!” Cat finally snapped at him, not so secretly enjoying the way he scrambled to the bottom of the rostrum to hold out the piece of paper. She glanced at the green wax that sealed the envelope and then took it from the knight’s hand. She threw the report from Captain Lane’s knight on the seat of her throne to have both her hands free before proceeding to open the letter.

“Your highness, if I may, you shouldn’t open the letter yourself, for it might have been tampered with, poisoned even … If you allow me, I could test it first and if it’s safe, I will give it back to you right away.” Alex Danvers’ voice chimed in, making the queen look up to meet her physician’s worried eyes.

Cat sighed and reluctantly held the letter for Alex to seize it. The physician moved towards the table and put the piece of paper atop it before pulling out a few vials and potions from her purse. She quickly got to work and Cat teared her eyes from the experiment to look back at Kara.

She took in the pale features, the distracted frown and the veiled blue eyes and she wondered, not for the first time, why the knight looked so absent lately. She had noticed Kara would often drift off into her own mind, retreating into herself more and more lately and even though she was still performing her duties in a flawless way, her heart wasn’t truly in it.

“Your highness, the letter is safe and you can now pull it out to read it.” Alex’s voice echoed in her ears and the queen shifted her gaze to look at her physician, who was holding the letter out for her to grab it.

Cat took it and walked back to her throne, regally sitting on it before finally reading the missive.

For a few minutes, the world around her faded as she absorbed herself in Queen Luthor’s words. It was a simple but elegant acceptance of the invitation she had sent almost two weeks ago regarding the anniversary of the peace treaty. Cat still gritted her teeth at the line where Lena expressed her impatience at the thought of seeing an old friend, obviously talking about Kara.

“Nothing new here, Queen Luthor is simply letting me know she will arrive in a month for the anniversary of the peace treaty. Now, do you think her brother will act during this lapse of time or should we be safe for now?” The queen asked, looking up from the letter to glare at her counselors.

Sir Olsen stepped forward to answer this time, before Captain Lane could even open her mouth.

“My queen, I think it’s safer to think Lex Luthor won’t attempt anything in a month, but of course, there is no way to be certain of this. The thing is, sending a detachment of knights to the Luthor Kingdom would only arise suspicion and besides, we can’t afford to spare any kind of resources. Since the pandemic that had decimated our ranks last winter, the number of soldiers in the castle is barely enough for protection and even less so for an attack.” The knight said with a broken edge in his voice. 

Cat remembered the terrible plague that killed many soldiers almost a year ago and she knew Sir James had not taken the losses very well, to put it lightly. She softened a little to smile at him, just enough to show him she was sharing his grief, before straightening her spine.

“Very well. Thank you all for your imput. Now, Captain Lane, I would like to have a word with your knight, Sir Vasquez. Please, send her in on your way out. Everyone else, at the exception of Miss Danvers, out.” She ordered and everyone obeyed without missing a beat. 

The first one out was Sir Winslow and she could practically hear the sigh of relief he let out as he left. Captain Lane, Sir Olsen and Lady Zor-El followed him and Kara closed the doors without meeting the queen’s eyes.

“I assume this is about my sister.” Alex asked, cutting to the chase with a straight look that told Cat she knew exactly what was about to happen.

“Indeed. She’s been … off, lately and she’s avoiding me so I am asking you if you know the reason behind that strange behavior. You, above all people, know that I would just confront her about it, but I’m …” Cat trailed off, a little unsure about revealing one of her biggest fears to the woman who became, throughout the year, more of a friend than just a physician. 

“You’re afraid that if you do, she’ll run away.” Alex finished with a smirk, but her eyes were everything but amused. Cat saw an echo of her own fears in the woman’s brown irises and she knew Alex was terrified Kara would just disappear again one day. 

“Well …” She tried to deny it, but faced with the older Danvers’ arched eyebrow, she relented. “Yes.”

It was a deafening admission, in the quiet of the throne room. She gritted her teeth, bothered by how unsure and vulnerable she sounded, but Alex had seen her at her lowest and she, unlike her sister, had been there the whole time, through grief and loss and through the surprise of finding out Kara was very much alive and had been for the past five years.

“I know exactly how you feel, your majesty. However, and I hope you will forgive me for this, I will not tell you the reason why my sister is acting so strangely. This is something you and her will have to talk about, the sooner the better.” Alex said, her tone soft and gentle and Cat noticed the sad smile etched across her lips.

She opened her mouth to press her physician, but Alex shook her head and gathered her materials before putting everything back in her hand bag. She bowed curtly and took a few steps towards the doors before turning back to face the queen.

“I shouldn’t tell you that, your highness, but I am afraid she will avoid it forever so I am willing to … risk it, if you would, to tell you this. If she still refuses to talk to you about it … Maybe try talking to the prince. He knows what this is about.” Alex sighed, her voice low and unsure, but Cat heard her.

She wanted to demand the whole truth, she wanted to hold her physician back until she knew everything she wanted to know and she desperately wanted Alex to ease the bubbling panic that had started to take over her mind, but instead, she simply nodded and thanked the older Danvers with a small smile, well aware that this little admission was heavy with consequences. 

“Thank you, Miss Danvers. That will be all.” She said with a flick of her wrist, turning her back to the other woman to go sit back on her throne, her expression thoughtful and concerned. 

She didn’t even register the echo of the doors closing behind Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm aware that my updates are a bit sporadict, to say the least. I am doing my very best with this fic but it got a little bit out of control as I have a whole fantasy novel in mind, for the plot. I hope you will all bear with me on this!
> 
> Anyway, there was the latest chapter, with a twist of angst for the young prince and another incoming one with the royal family and their beloved knight ...
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to chat or if you have some questions for me **lost-your-memory**
> 
>  
> 
> _reviews are always nice ___  
> 


	7. CHAPTER 7

The sky was low and grey like fresh ashes, snowflakes billowing ever so slowly into the almost still air before falling down on the already white landscape all around the castle. It was as if time itself had stopped to let the ice and snow take over the hills, the roads, the rooftops and the pavement in the courtyards.   
The whole world was suspended in a strange stasis made of black, dead trees, old grey stones, some brown patches of mud and an immaculate duvet of pure white snow.

Cat sighed and teared her eyes away from the windows. 

The inside of her study was a stark contrast to the outside world, glowing with warm nuances of orange and gold. The fireplace was roaring with the sound of burning logs and the high flames casted a welcoming light across the shelves of books and the wooden furniture spread across the place. Candles were strategically scattered along the walls and around her desk to chase away the cold shadows of the winter weather, adding more gold and more yellow flickers to the soft tones in the room. 

She moved away from the windows and came to sit behind her desk, her fingers instantly starting to drum across the polished surface in a gesture that betrayed her impatience. 

Finally, a knock on the door echoed across the walls inside of the study.   
She briefly shouted an order to let the intruder know they were awaited, and soon enough, Carter appeared in the doorframe with his loyal dog sitting next to his right leg. 

“You asked to see me, mother?” He took a few steps inside and closed the wooden panel behind him. The dog instantly came to lay down by the fireplace with his head on his pawns, turned towards his master.

“Yes, Carter. Please, have a seat.” Cat answered with a flourish of her hand, showing him one of the two strict chairs in front of the desk. He narrowed his baby blue eyes at the general disposition of the scene and he shook his head no.

“If it is alright with you, I would prefer to stay standing.” Cat arched a brow at him, but he quite literally stood his ground, without faltering in the slightest. 

“I see. In that case …” Cat stood up as well and moved towards the small table located by the couches, near the fireplace. There was a silver plate atop it, with a crystal bottle revealing a beverage whose color changed with every flicker of the flames. The queen poured herself a glass and made it swirl between her fingers, gently, slowly. The amber of the liquid flickered with gold and dark strands of honey before she took a sip, humming appreciatively at the taste. 

“I assume you know why I wanted to see you.” Cat’s voice was barely above a whisper, but she was staring at her son, not missing the sparkle of annoyance that shone in his eyes for a split second. 

“I have an inkling, yes.” He answered and she had to give it to him, he was acting like a true Grant. He was calm, collected and poised like the king he would become, one day soon. 

“Perfect. Now, you can explain to me why Kara is somehow refusing to look me in the eyes and why she always finds some terrible excuses to leave the room whenever you enter it.” Cat ordered with a pointed glare.

She was tired of Kara’s behavior and she had tried to give her space and time, but when it became obvious to her that the knight would never take the first step to talk about it, Cat had decided she would ask her son instead.

“What a strange question, mother,” Carter replied and she saw the shadow of a smirk across his lips. “However, here is something stranger. You’re asking me to explain Kara’s behavior … Shouldn’t you ask her?”

He knew exactly where this discussion was heading and he didn’t even try to hide it. Instead, he was confronting her already and a part of her was proud of him for being such an astute and clever interlocutor. 

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we? I know you have something to do with the way she is acting lately and I would very much like to know why. You said something to her, didn’t you?” Cat snapped and she gulped her glass of whiskey before pouring herself a new one.

As clever and astute he was, Carter only debuted in the art of talking like a politician and Cat had decades of training behind her. However, even if two could play that game, today she wanted answers, not to waste any time in a verbal joust against her son.

“I did. I warned her that should she break your heart one more time, I would banish her from my kingdom.” Carter was looking right into her eyes as he spoke. 

The blunt admission took Cat’s breath away and she needed a moment to overcome her surprise. A handful of seconds was all she needed to realize the damage those words could have had on Kara’s mind.

Cat stayed silent for a whole minute before slowly, ever so slowly, walking up to her son.

“If I understand the situation right, you threatened Kara, who just came back from five years of a forced exile, to banish her from a kingdom that isn’t even yours yet?” She gritted the words, one by one, putting an emphasis on ‘exile’ and ‘banish’, as well as ‘yours’. 

She stopped right in front of him and even though he was already a head taller than her, she forced him to take a few steps back until he found himself seated in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

“May I remind you, Carter, that your title is only one of prince, that you have not been crowned king yet, that the kingdom isn’t yours, for I am still the ruling queen?” Cat glowered from above him, her eyes aflame with anger but her voice calm and ice-cold. 

“I only told her that to protect you.” Carter replied, never breaking eye contact with her and she saw how fierce and determined he was, the stubbornness of thinking he was in the right clearly etched in the darker freckles around his irises. 

She suddenly understood where he was coming from.   
She remembered the nights when Carter would sneak into her bed to keep her company after they learned about Kara’s death. The many times he would visit, bringing a fresh bouquet of flowers, always her favorites. The evenings he would spend with her, reading out loud for her to fall asleep to his voice. She remembered the terror in his baby blue eyes whenever she would wake up screaming Kara’s name before crying herself back to sleep. The tiredness etched all over his not-so-childish features when the morning came around. The edge in his voice when he would hesitate to ask something, afraid of triggering memories that would only cause her to fall back into her everlasting despair. 

Carter had been there, all the way from the beginning of her traumatism, until the day Kara finally returned and she suddenly realized he was still hurting, from Kara’s forced exile and from all the consequences of that absence. 

She took a step back and forced herself to breathe, deeply. Finally, she looked back into her son’s eyes and she smiled, softly.

“I don’t think it is the only reason why you menaced her to make her leave again.” She gently said and she saw him wince. It was subtle and it disappeared as fast as it came but it was too late, she’d saw it.

“You are still mad at her, aren’t you?” She pushed, moving the other chair to sit in front of him. 

“I … I guess I am.” Carter reluctantly agreed, through gritted teeth and clenched jaw.

“Carter. Look at me.” Cat ordered and Carter slowly looked up to meet her eyes. “It is perfectly alright to be angry at Kara. I know I am.” 

She saw surprise and confusion swirl in the prince’s eyes and she smiled encouragingly.

“Oh yes. I still am very angry with her, for having disappeared on me for five years without even letting me know she was alive. I understand all the reasons why she didn’t let me in on the secret, I know everything I need to know to understand her decisions and to respect her choices, but it doesn’t change the fact that I am angry at her. She wasn’t there and I had to live with the weight of knowing she was dead for years, of course I am still very mad at her and that anger probably won’t go away anytime soon. It will take time, for me to stop being mad, for me to begin to heal and to maybe even forgive her. I think she already knows that.” Cat explained slowly, carefully choosing every single one of her words before speaking them out loud. “However, menaces aren’t the solution and I think you know that. You’re very clever Carter, I think you already know that deep down, it was only to hurt her. It was revenge, for how bad she hurt you when we thought she was dead.”

Carter stayed silent for a while and she let him process everything she had just said, quietly sipping at her whiskey in the meantime. 

“I don’t think I can … forgive her.” His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again, but she heard him.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, if you can’t.” Cat replied, softly. Carter’s admission made her heart ache for Kara, but she understood. 

“I don’t want to stay mad at her, though. I am really glad she is back and I do love her, very much so, but I … I don’t know how to deal with everything I am feeling, mom.” Carter sighed, the familiar parent term slipping out in lieu of the official one.  
He sounded sad, but not heartbroken, and Cat realized he must have already came to this conclusion by himself. 

“I want you to know that those feelings, you don’t have to feel ashamed of them. They are legitimate. Now, I do suggest that you just talk to her. Tell her you are mad, that you are angry and that you don’t know if you can forgive her. She will be hurt, there is no denying she will feel heartbroken, but she will understand.” Cat gently replied and she smiled at him, trying to convey all her love and understanding in the gesture. 

Carter seemed to consider it for a few seconds before nodding, slowly. He sighed again and then stood up, snapping his fingers for the dog to move.

“Come on Noonan.” Carter ordered and the golden retriever trotted to stand next to him. “I won’t talk to her today, if that is alright with you mom, I need time … But I will, have a discussion with her.” 

“Good. Now, I do have a kingdom to rule so, chop chop. Off with you.” Cat said with a smile and another flourish of her hand. 

Carter rolled his eyes, but he left without a word, closing the door behind him.

\---

“Higher! Watch your feet! Left flank ... elbow ... hip! No. No, stop, stop, stop.”

Kara threw her shield away, sending the item on a patch of untouched snow before drawing her sword in front of her, with her left hand. She had discarded her helmet a few hours ago and melted snow and sweat had rendered her hair wet, making it stick to her temples and to her forehead. Her red cape billowed behind her when she took a few steps toward Sir Winslow.

“You have to use your whole body” She explained, feinting her sword right towards his plastron. The blade ripped across the metal of the armor and she swiftly swirled on herself, using the momentum to throw her sword around her and hit Sir Winslow right above the hip.

“Ow!” The knight said, the force of the impact forcing him to step aside and to move his heavily armored body. 

“The weight of your armor is an access for your opponent, you need to have control over it. You’re still too thin and you don’t have enough strength to be fully prepared to use it to your advantage and because of those lacunes, you really need to be impeccable on your defense.” Kara promptly stepped aside and sent her blade right into Sir Winslow’s other hip, sending him back to his previous position.

“You have a terrible feet game and you don’t guard your left side enough, it gives a pleiad of possibilities for your adversary. Now. Pick up your sword and let’s try again. Practice makes perfect.” Kara ordered and she watched as Sir Winslow walked away to retrieve his blade, planted in the ground a few feet behind them. 

“You are going too hard on him.” 

Kara frowned and glanced to her left to see Sir James, leaning against one of the pillars bordering the outside hallway that ran all around the courtyard. He was also wearing his armor, holding his helmet in his left hand and keeping his sword in place with the right one, his turquoise cape brushing the paved floor beneath his boots. 

“He needs to get ready. I don’t understand how you let him stick around without giving him a proper training. He’s a liability.” Kara replied, throwing her friend a dark look.

“You are being mean. Sir Winslow is loyal and brave, he can be trained and besides ... Most of my best elements … Last winter had been hard on us all.” The captain answered with a dark look of his own and Kara softened a little.

“I am sorry for your loss, James.” He nodded and then shrugged.

“Don’t kill Sir Winslow with your training. We will need him, when the time comes …” He gave her a short bow and then walked away, cape fluttering behind him with every step he took.

She watched him for a few seconds, but then, she heard the distinctive sound of a foot crushing the snow underneath and the characteristic whistle of a sword fending the air. Instinctively, she raised her own blade and countered the attack.

“Sir Winslow, I see you tried to take advantage of your …” She started while turning to face her attacker but she immediately stopped when she realized it wasn’t Sir Winslow.

Prince Carter was the one holding a sword against her, deep blue eyes swirling with determination and something that looked a lot like anger.

“Someone once told me to never drop your guard.” He slowly said, taking a step back, but not averting his sword. She watched as he put his feet apart, squared his shoulders and leaned forward just enough to have full control over his body. 

Sir Winslow had taken refuge in the hallway circling the yard and he was watching them warily. 

“Nice posture.” She commented with a short nod.

He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything. 

Snow was still slowly falling above their heads, billowing in the air in gentle swirls before covering the paved ground.   
They were all breathing condensation in the crisp, cold air of the ruthless winter that had claimed the world back after a rainy autumn. Carter’s royal armor was still pristine, the perfectly carved silver of his plastron gently glowing white from the snow all around them and his deep blue cape was shorter than the ones the knights were wearing, made of a richer and sturdier fabric. He wasn’t wearing any helmet either and snowflakes were regularly caught in the unruly curls of his brown hair.

“Very well, Prince Carter.” Kara said, acknowledging the need for a fight that had been building between the both of them since their last encounter.

She took her position and raised her own sword, quickly glancing around to make sure they were clear. She had a feeling this impromptu duel was going to be intense.

She didn’t even have the time to move, Carter had already took two steps and was aiming at her left hip. She jumped aside and twisted her wrist to pare the blow, but before she could try an offensive move, Carter moved to her right and kicked her in the back of her knee. She flinched and grunted under the pain that vibrated across her whole leg, but she quickly ducked to avoid the swing he was throwing at her head.

Almost out of breath already, she plunged to the ground and rolled a few feet away before managing to get back on her feet, already in defense mode. He turned around to face her and she saw the dark shadows in his blue eyes, the determination and the need to make her bite the dust, or the snow as it was more accurate given the situation. 

She squared her shoulders and tightened her grip on her sword before raising it to counter his move. The clatter of the blades echoed in her ears, loud and threatening. She instantly moved and let go of her sword with one hand, forming a fist before punching the prince in the middle of his plastron. The blunt force of the blow sent Carter back and she used the momentum at her advantage to aim for his right flank. 

She was sure she could reach his armor, but he quickly moved his own weapon and countered her attack, sending a shock through her arm as their swords were clattering together once again.

“Fighting dirty, I see.” Kara grunted before taking a step back, bringing her sword back in front of her. Sweat was covering her face and her breath was laboured, in the cold air of the day. She blinked once, trying to chase the water from her eyes before trying another move.

She went for his legs and plunged her weapon, but he saw it coming and swiftly jumped aside. By the time she realized her mistake, he hit her right in her shoulder, the edge of his blade ripping against the metal of her armor. It wasn’t a deadly hit, but it took her off balance and she barely had the reflex to duck before he aimed his sword to her left flank, using gravity to put more force into his blow. 

She was now breathless, her shoulder and knee hurting as she slowly circled the ground, her eyes never leaving the prince’s silhouette. He was strong and clever, he knew how to use every single one of his strengths, as well as her own. He knew her tactics, he knew the way she used her body and from the look in his eyes, he was hell-bent on defeating her. 

She saw the rage swimming in his baby blue eyes, the raw anger she had first noticed when he had threatened to banish her, a few weeks ago. She understood where he was coming from and she knew the fight was a solution for him to deal with his emotions, but she had been training for the past three hours and she was starting to feel the exhaustion take over, the tiredness making her bones tremble and her muscles quiver. 

He moved, so quickly she almost missed it, but she saw the spear of his sword come right at her, brute force stabbing the cold winter air in front of her. She shifted her weight on her feet and grabbed her sword with two hands, deviating the aim before swirling around to follow the momentum and return the blast, but she was met with Carter’s sword.

They were crossing weapons right in front of their heads, breathing the same air, staring at each other in the eyes as they both tried to overcome the other’s strength.

Their arms were trembling with the force they were putting in the hold, their breaths shallow and hatched, loud in the silence of the courtyard.

“I can safely say you’ve improved, Prince Carter.” Kara muttered through her gritted teeth, feeling the sweat roll down from her forehead and temple towards her chin, leaving her face to fall onto the snowed ground at their feet. Carter was also sweating, big drops were falling from his nose tip and chin as well, barely slowed by the recent stubble growing on his lower face. 

“I had an excellent teacher.” He answered and despite his clenched jaw and angry look, he smirked.

She was about to answer when she suddenly felt the lack of force into their duel and she noticed, too late, that he had given up. She didn’t have the time to step away when a fist, coming from underneath them, collided with her jaw.

The blow was blunt and hard and she heard, as much as she felt, her bones crack. Her teeth clattered and she felt a burning pain on her lower lip when it ripped open from the impact with her front teeth, blood immediately pouring out. 

“Oooww.” 

She stumbled back, dropping her sword and blinking the sweat away before reaching up a hand to touch her mouth. Her fingers came back covered in blood and she could feel the numbness take over the lower part of her face, signaling something was broken or at the very least, dislocated.

Surprised but not angry, she glanced at Carter and noticed he was putting his sword back into his scabbard. When he looked up, she saw a genuine smile on his face and there was no anger in his eyes anymore.

“That’s for breaking my mother’s heart and abandoning the both of us for five years. Consider us even.” He simply said and she nodded, too taken aback to think of a coherent answer. 

He whistled to his dog, who had been sitting next to Sir Winslow during the whole fight, and the both of them walked along the hallway before disappearing into the direction of the stables.

\---

“Twisted nerves in the shoulder, lower lip split open, dislocated jaw … Those are glorious injuries you got there.”

Kara groaned when Alex’s fingers touched a sore spot in the back of her bad shoulder. She was sitting on a chair in her sister’s chambers, facing a very amused Lucy while the physician was trying to treat her.

“Apparently, Prince Carter had some unresolved tensions he needed to express.” Kara muttered and Lucy’s face fell.

“The prince did that to you?” 

“Yes. I was trying to train Sir Winslow when he just showed up and attacked me when I was looking away. Not to worry Luce, I saw the confrontation coming weeks ago. We had a … unpleasant talk, he and I, about the five years I spent away and this was his way to deal with everything. I have to say, he is going to make one hell of a warrior, on the battlefield …” Kara explained before hissing in pain when Alex managed to fix the twisted nerves.

“Quit being a baby. You’re a knight and you just got punched by the future king of this kingdom, you don’t get to act all hurt and sensitive.” Alex snapped at her with a frown and Kara stayed silent, only slightly pouting.

“Does that mean everything is good between you and the prince?” Lucy asked from across the table, elbows propped up on the wooden surface and her chin resting atop the heels of her hands. 

“I think so. He did say we are even now.” Kara nodded and she sighed in relief when Alex oiled her shoulder with a mixture that smelled a lot like lavender. “This is nice.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, but kept massaging the muscles and skin to make the balm penetrate.

“Did you talk to the queen, about the fight?” The captain of the archer asked, eyes on Alex’s hands as they worked around the knight’s shoulder.

“No, I came straight here after the fight. I figured the pain in my shoulder was something that needed to be looked at … The jaw, I don’t care much about, I’ve been punched before.” 

“Sure, that’s why you almost fainted when I put it back in place so you could talk …” Alex chimed in with another new roll of her eyes. Lucy chuckled, but Kara waved it off with a flourish of her hand. 

“Healing a dislocated jaw is more painful than the punching part.” Kara groaned, but she turned her head to smile at her sister, expressing her gratitude through the gesture.

“So, what are you going to tell her royal highness about your injuries? I mean, the jaw is fine but your lower lip is very swollen, it’s hard to miss and you can’t hold anything heavy with you right arm for at least two days …” Alex enunciated, listing the injuries and the rules to go by to respect the healing process.

“The truth.” Kara answered, simply.

“Right. That you got your ass handed to you by the royal offspring. Glorious.” Alex deadpanned without a smile and Kara glared up at her. The older Danvers only arched an eyebrow and Kara relented to focus back on Lucy.

“By the way, I … I wanted to ask, have you heard from Maggie lately?” Kara’s hesitancy must have been written all over her face because Lucy only chuckled again.

“Yes, she is staying at Lena Luthor’s court for now, she told us she would come back for the anniversary of the peace treaty, in a few months.” Lucy’s voice was gentle and yet Kara discerned an edge of wonder.

“You haven’t met her yet, right.” Kara remembered.

“Not yet, but I very much look forward to this meeting.” Lucy simply replied with a soft smile. 

“Here. You are all patched up for now, please don’t break anything again.” Alex said with a final pat for Kara’s shoulder, making her sister wince a little.

Kara pulled up the sleeve of her shirt above her bare shoulder and let it rest, not minding the fabric sticking to the oil spread on her skin. She sighed and gently touched her mouth to have an idea of how bad it had gotten since the blow.

“Stop touching it, for fuck’s sake!” Alex swatted the hand away and frowned at her sister, annoyance written all over her features. 

“Fine, fine.” Kara grumbled and stood up.

“I’m going to go overlook the training now, since I can’t really participate anymore.” She said and with that, she was gone.

\---

“What happened to your face?”

Kara groaned and took a sip of her hydromel, careful to not press the lid of her tankard to her sore lip. 

“Prince Carter punched her.” Sir Winslow answered with something like awe lining his voice. Kara groaned again, louder this time.

Megan threw her a surprised look, but she didn’t push it and moved away to serve other patrons. Sir James and Sir Winslow, sat next to each other across the table, were looking at her, concern etched in their eyes despite the humor of their smiles. 

“I am fine, stop staring at me like that.” She snapped at them before drinking again.

“Lady Zor-El, may I remind you of the last time you got inebriated?” Sir Susan chimed in, from the seat next to hers. Kara rolled her eyes, but slowed down on the beverage. 

“Sir Winslow, tell me more about that fight you witnessed, between the prince and Lady Zor-El here.” Sir Susan asked, grabbing her own drink as she leaned forward to listen to the story.

“It was intense, really. He basically attacked her when she wasn’t looking and they fought as if they really meant it, you know? I was under the impression the prince really wanted to take her down. They matched each other, in terms of strength, tactics and moves, it was impressive. They danced together but it was raw, blunt and it was like two forces of nature colliding …” Sir Winslow started and again, there was this awe echoing in his tone. “To be fair, though, Prince Carter was very fresh while Lady Zor-El had been training me for the past three hours, at the time of the fight. They were in each other’s face, when he gave ground, taking her by surprise. That’s when he punched her, fist coming from downward and blowing her jaw up. I practically heard the bones crack, from where I was standing …” 

Kara rolled her eyes and glanced towards the bar to spot Siobhan. Sir Winslow’s wife was talking rather animatedly with Master Henshaw all the while pouring alcohol to patrons.   
For a few minutes, the knight followed the strong blacksmith and stubborn barmaid interact, but then Sir Susan poked her sore shoulder and it made her wince.

“Oh I am so sorry Lady Zor-El I didn’t realize it was the bad shoulder …” 

Kara waved off the apology and focused back on the knights reunited around the table. 

“Lady Zor-El, pardon my curiosity, but the queen spoke of an invitation for the Luthor queen and I was wondering … I mean, there were rumors about your death, blaming Lena Luthor …” Sir James ventured and Kara could tell he was hesitant.

“She was the one to announce my death to our army and from there, the rumors went a little overboard. You have to understand, the battlefield was a real mess … No one was going to ask for my body, especially not after they learned about the death of their king and even if someone had wanted to see my corpse … Well. Let’s say it would have been very easy to pretend one of the burnt bodies was mine. She gave me everything I needed to disappear and she … She basically took care of me, on multiple occasions, during the five years I spent in exile.” Kara explained, not entirely answering the question, but giving enough elements to satisfy the captain’s curiosity.

“How was it? Exile? I mean, I realize it must have been hard to not be able to return to the people you loved, but … You traveled, right?” Sir Winslow asked in turn.

“I did travel, yes. A lot. I’ve been to some nice places and it was nice, but nothing’s worth the feeling of home.” Kara smiled and Sir Susan raised her tankard to that.

“I can’t wait to see the reunion between the queens. They were at each other’s throat for the signing of the treaty, six years ago … I really thought Queen Grant was going to kill Queen Luthor at some point.” Sir Winslow said with excitement, but when Sir James elbowed him in the waist, he almost choked on his drink and glared at his captain. 

“What? It is true!” Sir Winslow insisted and Sir Susan rolled her eyes before not so subtly pointing at Kara, who only smiled.

“Oh right, sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that of course!” Kara arched an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, glaring at Sir Winslow without saying a word.

After a few seconds, the clumsy knight chose to absorb himself in his drink instead of maintaining eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I've been busy writing on a few things but don't worry, I am still very invested in this AU (a few of my mutuals as well apparently) ... I promise you, this will eventually start to get interesting. Lena Luthor has yet to arrive in the castle and let's just say it's going to be ... a strange reunion. Let's not forget about the bad guy of this story, who just got 10 times more interesting to me now that I've seen King Arthur: legend of the sword ...
> 
> Stay tuned and feel free to reach out to me on tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory** there!
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_


	8. CHAPTER 8

“What on earth happened to you?”

Kara heard the words as if they were coming from very far away, so distant she thought it was a dream. Sighing, she rolled across her bed and buried her face into one of the pillows, determined to go back to a more profound slumber and try to forget about the many aches that throbbed in various places of her body.

She was finally getting close to that state of soft oblivion when the blankets covering her naked silhouette were yanked away and she felt the cold air of her bedroom bite her skin. It made her shiver almost immediately. Grumbling and muttering under her breath, she moved to sit on her mattress but when she tried to push on her left arm, it gave up under her weight and sent a surge of pain right up to the healing twisted nerves. 

She fell back into the bed with a loud whimper of pain and reached with her right arm to massage the sore spot, trying to melt the rigid nerves into their natural supple state.

“Allow me to ask you one more time, what the hell happened to you?” 

The voice sounded much closer than the first time and Kara’s eyes snapped up to meet with the queen’s unimpressed face. 

Cat was standing at the foot of the bed, regal in her crimson red velvet dress, with her crown sitting straight on her head and with her hands on her hips and an angry fire burning in her hazel eyes. 

“Good morrow, my Queen,” Kara greeted with a short nod, noticing the pool of blankets around the woman and figuring she must have been the one pulling them out of reach.   
She sighed and used her good arm to brush a hand over her tired features. 

“I am going to answer your question in an instant but first, could you please give me the blankets back? I am not wearing anything, as you may have noticed, and it is quite cold in this unholy hour of the morning,” Kara said and she noticed the sparkle of interest in Cat’s eyes at the mention of not wearing any piece of clothing but it disappeared too quickly for her to act on it.

The queen bent over and picked up the sheets, throwing them back at Kara’s face before adopting her initial pose with her hands on her hips and a look on her face that told the knight her time was running out, for the queen’s patience was very limited this morning.

“Right, an explanation,” Kara started, feigning concentration to gather her thoughts while actually trying to stall to make up a plausible story that wouldn’t involve the prince. “I was training sir Winslow yesterday, in the courtyard, and it was snowing. We were at it for hours and I could feel the weakness in my muscles, he was beginning to crumble as well …” 

Cat arched an unimpressed brow, but that was her only reaction and Kara thought it wasn’t exactly encouraging, but she kept talking. 

“I slipped on the snow at some point and I fell backward. I tried to catch myself with my left arm, but I must have done something wrong because it twisted some of my nerves and even though Alex patched me up afterward, she said it would take some time to heal properly …”

Cat didn’t move another muscle and Kara had no idea if the queen believed her.

“I wanted to keep fighting, but I was too tired and my shoulder was hurting so strongly I lost focus and he hit me in the face with the handle of his sword. It split my lower lip open and dislocated my jaw, but I assure you it’s not as terrible as it must look,” Kara finished with a smile that instantly made her regret her last words.   
She felt the skin around her lip crack and break, ripping the wound open and it started bleeding again. 

She reached across the bed to grab a cloth atop her nightstand and pressed it against her mouth. The simple pressure made her jaw ache even more and she whimpered again, much more quietly this time. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Kara,” The queen accused and the knight winced at how cold the tone was. “Sir Winslow is not nearly good enough to have done half of what you just described and even with the snow, you are perfectly able to keep your balance, I’ve seen you fight more than once to know that. You didn’t fall, and he didn’t hit you.”

Kara swallowed and it tasted like blood, with that rusted and metallic undertone she had grown so familiar to. 

“Why don’t you tell me what really happened, no lies and no excuses this time,” Cat invited and even though it was formulated like a question, Kara knew it was an order.

She wanted to protect the prince, with every fiber of her being, but she knew Cat wouldn’t give up until she knew the truth and so Kara started to explain what really occurred.

\---

“I told him to talk to you, not to fight with you,” Cat said, an hour later after having listened to Kara’s explanation. 

“I figured you didn’t actually tell him to get in a duel with me, yes,” Kara chuckled, combing her fingers through Cat’s hair in a soothing gesture meant for the both of them.

Cat had crawled under the blankets towards the middle of the story and was laying next to the knight, with her head atop Kara’s chest. She was still wearing her dress but Kara had removed the crown and gently placed it atop the nightstand. 

“I don’t think a talk would have helped, Cat,” Kara whispered and the heavy tone was carrying so much regret it made the queen’s heart ache. The knight continued “He is too angry to be able to simply talk about everything he is going through and sometimes, sometimes a fight is a better way to let it all go. I am not saying it is right for him to fight his way out of his issues, but today, in this particular situation, it was a solution and it ended up with a beginning.”

Cat listened to Kara’s voice and thought about it for a few minutes, letting the knight’s fingers calm her turmoiled emotions. 

“I know he is angry, we talked about it when he explained to me why you were acting so strangely lately,” Cat said and she felt Kara tense underneath her head. She moved to look up into her lover’s eyes and she saw the hurt, the guilt and regret move in waves in the ocean blue irises. 

“I am truly sorry about that, Cat,” Kara murmured.

“I know you are, truth is you should be, but what I don’t understand is why you didn’t come to me about it, why didn’t you talk to me about Carter’s behavior?” Cat asked and she sounded a little hurt.   
She studied Kara’s face while the knight took her time to formulate an answer.

“I think … I was scared.” Kara paused and took in a sharp breath before continuing. “He spoke of exile and while I do know he isn’t the king yet, I also know his words have more weight and power than when he was just a little boy wanting to know how to yield a sword. I realized, after a few days mulling over his words, that he was protecting you in some strange and fierce way, but the word exile ...” Kara trailed off and played with one of the queen’s curls, twirling it around a finger and letting it brush her skin before doing it again.

“I understand his anger and I also think he is scared and I can’t blame him for that. I came to accept that everyone around me, including you, will need time to stop being angry and nervous. It is only fair, I was gone for five years and I can’t expect people to just welcome me back in a few days, months or more. Carter, by starting the duel, is starting to heal and while I really do hope this won’t happen again, I won’t be surprised if it does and I will help him get a grip on his feelings, sort them out and eventually, that will lead to a discussion. One that is long overdue,” Kara explained with a smile and Cat felt relieved at how understanding the knight was. 

“You didn’t confront me, about how I acted, because somewhere deep down you are still scared that I will vanish from your life again,” Kara whispered and this time, Cat pulled away to sit on the bed, her eyes gleaming with surprise and uncertainty.

“I will tell you this as many time as you need to hear it, but Cat, I am not going anywhere. This, right here, is where I belong and I will work on making you believe it, all of you,” Kara added and Cat relaxed, her shoulders dropping as the tension eased away under the knight’s words and soft tone.   
“Although I think you would fit even better in my bed without your dress on, but that can be arranged,” Kara’s eyes were sparkling with desire and her hands were already reaching for Cat’s waist, pulling her closer.

Cat gave in without even thinking of putting up a fight, because she had missed Kara and she wanted nothing more than to chase away the seriousness of their previous talk. She felt the steady warmth of the knight’s skin radiate through the velvet of her own dress and when she looked up to meet Kara’s eyes, she swallowed thickly.

The ocean blue irises were dark with lust and impatience, but beneath the desire, almost hidden under all the shadows and wanting, there was a gleam of pure, unadulterated love that took the queen’s breath away.

“That can be arranged indeed, the sooner the better,” Cat whispered against Kara’s lips and then her smile got lost in a hurried, deep and open-mouthed kiss.

\---

“How is the jaw, Lady Zor-El?” Lucy asked with a smirk as she stepped in the saddlery to hang a bridle on the side of the wall. 

She was wearing her usual armor, but the pants were more supple, fitting for ridding activities and she was wrapped in a warm blue and green cape that softly billowed in the air flows that coursed through the building. 

Kara groaned and reached a hand to very gently poke at the sore flesh around where the punch had landed. It was still sore and from what Cat had told her, it looked very dark and ugly, with purple zones starting to become yellow despite the shades of blue surrounding it. The bruise was big and she could feel it move every time she talked.

“Still sore, thank you for your concern,” Kara answered, but the gleam in Lucy’s eyes made her feel a little weary.

“I saw the queen walk out of your room this very morning, I assume that whatever happened didn’t help your jaw to heal …” Lucy casually dropped, picking up a brush and starting to walk away, leaving the knight to blush very furiously at the insinuation. 

She glanced behind her shoulder and the echo of her laugh haunted Kara’s ears for a while after she left. 

“Morning lady, may I help you somehow?” A voice chimed in a few moments later, as she was slowly starting to calm down.   
From where she was seated, she couldn’t see the owner of the voice so she stood up, with a hand subtly hovering around her sword.

The stable boy who just spoke moved his hands up to show he meant no harm, but Kara didn’t like the smile on his face and she didn’t move her fingers away from her weapon.   
He was rather tall and manly, standing in the middle of the saddlery in his black boots, brown pants and with a thick brown coat open up on his floating red shirt.   
His face wasn’t standing out in any way, dark hair, brown eyes, a cocky smile that didn’t look engaging at all, and Kara was sure she wouldn’t recognize him if she were to stumble upon him again in the very same day.

“I apologize m’lady, I had no intention to startle you,” The man spoke and Kara didn’t believe him, but she relaxed enough to stop staying too close to her sword.

“My name is Monel and I am one of the stable boys around here, I was simply inquiring if you needed anything today?” He tried again, obviously wanting to engage in some sort of conversation.

His voice was low and calm, but something about him unnerved her and she couldn’t put her finger on what it was exactly. After a few seconds, she finally decided to answer him “No, thank you, I have everything I need.”

He nodded politely and then walked away and she couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that impromptu meeting left in her stomach. She remembered something Sir James said the day of her return, about not leaving Kal in the hands of the peasant from Daxam and she figured it might have been who the boy was, therefore explaining why she didn’t like him on the spot.

Daxam was the reason Krypton was a ruin and even though she knew that it wasn’t every Daxamite’s fault, she couldn’t help but resent them in general, for what happened to her kingdom, to her people and to her family. 

“Lady Zor-El, I was hoping to find you here.”

She whirled on her heels to be able to face Master Henshaw, who was walking towards the saddlery from across the building, longing the stalls aligned on either side of the stable. He was truly impressive, with his broad and muscular silhouette evolving so effortlessly in what was an unfamiliar setting for him.

Kara noticed he was wearing an armor today, supple enough to allow him to move without so much as a squeak, but from the plaques of steel strategically placed on the chest and around the arms and the thighs, Kara could tell it was almost unbreachable. 

“Master Henshaw, I must say I am both impressed and extremely surprised to see you in the stables,” Kara greeted him with a smirk.

Everyone in the castle knew that Master Henshaw didn’t like horses and was avoiding them as much as he could, preferring to walk instead of riding whenever it was possible. It was a rather curious situation for a blacksmith, but the quality of his work was worth the fact he couldn’t deal with horse equipments.

“I am well aware, yes, and I would be very grateful if we could move the conversation elsewhere, but what I have to tell you can not wait, so may I suggest that we start walking while I explain what brings me to you?” He sounded nervous and from a man of his stature, it was slightly scary.  
Kara didn’t know if it was because of the horses or the content of the upcoming discussion, but she started walking towards the exit and the blacksmith fell in step with her.

“I have heard some strange things coming from the frontier yesterday and it is more than alarming,” Hank started and Kara instantly lost her smile to focus on what was being said. 

“There are cases of a strange infection in the nearest villages on either sides of the border, in the Luthor kingdom and in the Grant kingdom. Now, it might be nothing, but from what I know, the symptoms are very similar to what Kryptonite can do to a person. Fever, loss of appetite, general heaviness and organ failure... but none of the victims showed any profound wound,” the blacksmith explained as they left the stables and even that didn’t help the nervousness in his general attitude, confirming Kara’s suspicions that it was indeed the conversation at hand that caused it. 

“I don’t have the details yet and it could be a coincidence, but between the symptoms, the locations and the specifics, I find it hard to believe that there is no relation between Lex Luthor and what is happening to those people, innocent people might I add,” Hank’s voice sounded a little angry towards the end and Kara understood the feeling.

“No sign of profound wounds … do you know if the victims showed any scar, cut or mark at all?” Kara asked and she gestured towards the forge to indicate it was their destination. Hank followed without missing a beat, but he took a little longer to answer.

“As I said, I don’t have the details, but I can ask, it will only take a few days for the information to come back to me,” Hank sighed and Kara swore under her breath. They didn’t exactly have any time to lose since the arrival of Lena Luthor was planned for the very next week, but they will have to make do.

“Please do, and come back to me with all the information. If there is no mark at all, it suggests Lex Luthor has found a way to improve his weaponry or to transform the Kryptonite in some poison or something less noticeable than a blade or an arrow. I would rather believe he simply managed to render the Kryptonite powerful enough that a scratch can now poison the whole body, it will be easier to avoid it than to be weary of everything …” Kara thought out loud and Hank nodded, probably having reached the same conclusion by himself. 

“Will you bring that information to the queen, Lady Zor-El?” He finally asked and Kara swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in her throat.  
“I know I should, but I will wait until you get back to me with all the facts, before alerting her to the situation. She is quite occupied with the anniversary of the peace treaty and the conflicted relationship with the Martians for me to add hypothesis and factless suppositions to her worries,” Kara replied and she herself knew she didn’t sound really convincing. 

The truth was, she wanted to protect Cat from worrying about such a danger while she could. There was also the possibility that the queen would cancel the whole anniversary celebration if she were to know about the new development, effectively endangering the already tense relationship between the two kingdoms. 

“We can’t have her put a stop to the peace treaty celebration, the two kingdoms are enough at odds as it is to pour more oil over the fire,” Kara stated, sounding more determined this time and Hank nodded, accepting the reasonable explanation without any reservation. 

“Very well then, I will keep you informed as soon as I have all the information,” He said and as he started walking away, Kara called him back.

“Master Henshaw, may I ask that we please keep this conversation between the both of us, at least until we know more about the situation?” She inquired and he gave a curt nod to let her know he wouldn’t speak a word of the news to anyone. 

Still, it didn’t ease the bad feeling that had begun to grow in her stomach after her encounter with the stable boy.

\---

Alex was perched atop a small wooden ladder at the far end of the archives room and she seemed engrossed in the old and dusty parchment she had unfolded between her two hands, an arm hooked across the side of the ladder to keep her balance and insure her safety. 

“Alex,” Kara gently spoke, but even though she had been careful in her approach, making noises with the heels of her boots and purposely stumbling in some wings of books and parchments, Alex still startled and almost let go of the ladder before pressing her whole body against it, gripping the wood with so much strength the joints of her fingers started to become white.

“What the hell, Kara!?” The older Danvers swore and she glared down at Kara from the top of the ladder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, but in my defense, I did make enough noise to alert the whole castle of my presence in the archives!” Kara protested with a sheepish smile as she reached a hand up to offer her help.

Alex grumbled, but put the parchment in Kara’s palm before making her way down to the floor. She let out a relieved sigh once her feet hit the solid stone paving the room and then moved towards the west side of the archives.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Kara asked, glancing down at the dusty piece of paper in her hand, but the language was old and unfamiliar. She thought she recognized it, even if she didn’t understand a single word and she submitted “Is that a piece of ancient Martian culture?”

“Yes it is, and I need a book probably shelved in the Kryptonian aisle to understand the nuances of what is written on it,” Alex absentmindedly answered, turning and swerving across the huge wings of bookshelves that inhabited the place.

“What are you looking for exactly?” Kara questioned, following her sister around the maze of dusty rolls and forgotten journals with an ease that betrayed how well she knew the room. 

“I am looking for more information on this strange metal you told me about, the Kryptonite … I didn’t think of it immediately, because I had a lot on my mind, but then, I remembered an old fight between mom and dad, when you and I were just children … It was about a metal that could cause death in a terrible way, a metal that could only be forged with magic through the forbidden art of alchemy …” Alex explained and she took a sharp turn to the left, one so abrupt that Kara had to backtrack a little to find her sister again and jog to join her. 

“You were asleep, as soundly as you used to back then, and I wasn’t, their voices woke me up so I listened. They never explicitly said it was Kryptonite, but it was too big of a coincidence for me to let that go, so here I am trying to find trace of this deadly metal,” Alex finished before coming to a stop in front of a rather empty bookshelf, with only a handful of parchments and some damaged journals, covered in black or brown leather. 

“You only remembered this now?” Kara arched a skeptical brow, but when Alex glared at her, she didn’t push it.

“As you may remember, I had a lot to think about for the past few months and since you didn’t deem important to talk to me about the Kryptonite in the first place, I am a little late on the secrecy,” Alex muttered and Kara nodded, aware that it was only fair for her sister to be annoyed.

“Ah, there it is. Alright, I can’t decipher everything here, let’s take the documents to my chambers and I will work on it. Now, are you going to tell me what brings you to the archives?” Alex grabbed two of the journals and added it atop Kara’s hands, looking in the knight’s eyes while waiting for an answer.

“Yes well, see, it is amusing that you should ask … I am actually here for the same reasons you are,” Kara said, hoping she sounded casual enough to not lead Alex to believe there was a new development, but of course, it didn’t go as planned.

“Oh really? Please, pray tell, why today of all days? You knew about the metal months ago and then suddenly, you find yourself wandering through the dusty wings of the archives? Alright, enough, spill it,” Alex ordered after having said her dose of sarcasm.

Kara sighed and started walking towards the exit, gesturing with her chin for Alex to follow.

“Master Henshaw has sources over the border and he heard about some strange deaths that had occurred on either side of the frontier, in some small villages. People died without apparent cause, presenting the same symptoms we know Kryptonite induces, but the thing is, those victims didn’t present any sign of profound wound, which we thought was how Kryptonite worked in the first place,” Kara said, keeping her voice low to avoid being overheard as they left the archives and made their way towards the stairs leading to the floors below. 

Alex didn’t say a word, but her features, focused and sharp, invited Kara to keep talking and so she did. “For all we know, there is no sign of any wound at all, but we are not sure about that part, which is why I asked Master Henshaw to find out more details and specifics about those deaths, but either way... it means Lex Luthor found a way to improve his metal and more alarming yet, his alchemy skills,” Kara finished through her gritted teeth as they reached the hallway leading to Alex’s chambers.

“This looks terrible indeed, did you warn the queen about it?” Alex asked and Kara didn’t even try to lie this time.

“No and we can not tell her, not yet, at the very least. She would cancel the ceremony between the Luthor and the Grant kingdom and this is not something we can afford. The two kingdoms are already at odds and this would be a disaster leading to another war, one we can’t even fight given our resources at the moment,” Kara explained and her sister nodded, agreeing with the reasoning so far. 

“I agree, but Kara, you know how terrible the queen can be when she is not informed of everything when it actually happens … You should probably start working on a good and plausible explanation as to why you didn’t tell her before,” Alex enthused as she opened the door of her own place.

“I know and I have, I am only waiting to have more facts and details to present her with everything she needs to know … hopefully past the point when she can still cancel the ceremony, because truly, we can not afford another war,” Kara sighed and let her silhouette fall on the bench next to the empty table, where she gently placed the books and the parchment they had retrieved in the archives. 

“I think it is a smart and reasonable choice, yes. Which is only slightly surprising coming from you,” Alex teased and Kara groaned, not at all amused by the sarcastic jab directed at her tendency to have terrible plans and make questionables decisions, outside of the battlefield. 

“All right then, let us see if we can find out more about this Kryptonite now,” Alex sat across the table and grabbed the journals while Kara opened the parchment and they immediately got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, long time no see!
> 
> Here I am with an update, I am sorry for how long you had to wait for it. I am writing something else in addition to the short prompts over Tumblr and The Supercat Parent Trap here, so it took me a while to get back to the medieval AU here.
> 
> Hopefully, you will like this chapter, packed with plot and a small glimpse of Supercat but don't worry, Queen Luthor will arrive in the next chapter and we'll get more of Cat, Kara and ... Lena together.
> 
> _Let me know if you liked it ;)_


	9. CHAPTER 9

Winter was still wrapping its blanket of thick grey clouds and pure white snow around the whole kingdom and the temperatures were reaching an alarmingly low degree, forcing the castle’s domestics to light up every fireplace available to try to keep the rooms warm.

The old grey stone, underneath the extremely dim daylight, looked almost black and as Kara gently ordered Kal to slow down, she observed the imposing castle silhouette.   
It never occurred to her before that this somber edifice, caught between a snowed land and a raging ocean, resisting the winter wind and the freezing cold, was her home. At least part of it, she mentally amended as the memory of Cat’s soft body wrapped around hers flooded her mind, making her smile.

“Do I want to inquire of the reason behind that smile?” Carter’s voice, echoing in the biting cold air next to her, pulled her out of her warm thoughts.

“I wager you don’t,” Kara replied with a smirk and Carter twisted his mouth in mocking disgust. 

They were coming back from a long ride that had taken them all the way across the forest before they returned alongside the beach and their horses were panting heavily, exhaling steam in the frozen crispiness of the morning. The animals were soaking wet, between the melted snow and the hot sweat and the riders weren’t much drier, despite the warm clothes and hooded capes. 

“I enjoyed our ride, Kara. I hope we will get a chance to go again some time soon,” Carter finally said and his voice was quiet and calm, no longer tainted with anger and resentment. 

A couple of weeks had gone by since their fight and while they were still sometimes walking a thin line around each other, they were, for the most part, mending their relationship. 

“I hope so too, but alas, with the anniversary of the peace treaty dawning upon us, I am afraid I won’t have much time for those long escapades,” Kara sighed and she was genuinely mourning the upcoming loss of that freedom she had just found again. 

She would be needed everywhere for a full month and in addition to the numerous things she would have to plan and do, she wasn’t particularly looking forward to be in the same room as Cat Grant and Lena Luthor, the two queens at odds. She was, of course, impatient to see Lena again, she owed the Luthor queen her life and she genuinely loved the woman as a friend, but she was well aware of Cat’s not so subtle jealousy and insecurities whenever Lena was mentioned. She had tried to breach the subject a few times but Cat had dismissed it with her signature flourish of a hand and Kara knew better than to insist after such a gesture.

“I realize that, yes. Don’t tell my mother, but I am actually quite impatient to meet the infamous Lena Luthor,” Carter pulled her out of her thoughts again and she turned her head to look at him, arching a surprised brow in the process. 

He chuckled and then explained “I have heard a lot of stories about her family and the circumstances surrounding her coronation. She is quite the character, if the rumors are something to go by, so I am rather curious.”

Kara frowned and chewed on her bottom lip, wondering what were the stories Carter had heard to be so curious about a queen who, for a while, had been blamed for her own death. She knew Cat was still struggling with that part of the story, despite the fact it had brought the two kingdoms to sign a peace treaty that had largely benefited everyone involved. She could understand Cat’s reasoning, behind her wariness of Lena Luthor but apparently, Carter didn’t have the same reservations.

“So …Am I to assume you don’t have any lasting resentment about the part she played in my so called death?” She finally asked, judging it was safer to have a straight answer than to deal with yet another Grant at odds with a Luthor.

“Oh no, I do have all kinds of unclear feelings, mostly anger and dudgeon, towards her, but I am going to be a king, someday soon, and I can’t let my emotions cloud my judgment,” Carter retorted and he sounded so grown-up, so mature it almost made her cry with pride.

“Someone has been listening to the queen,” She joked instead of showing her emotions and he arched an amused brown.

“Well, one of us has to,” He sassed back and she gaped at him, dumbfounded by the witty comeback. It made him laugh and the sound reverberated in the emptiness of the winter landscape around them, startling the horses a little. 

“Come on Kara, let’s race to the doors. The last one to arrive takes care of the horses, no stable domestic involved,” He shouted and he spurred his horse, a rather nervous but sturdy white stallion, to get a head start.

Kara quickly recovered from the sass and the playful behaviour to urge Kal to a frenzy galop. In a matter of minutes, she caught up with Carter, but their horses were a good match and they ran alongside each other for a good while, the world speeding and fading around them and the relentless sound of hooves beating up the cold ground echoing in her ears, almost synced with the beating of their hearts. 

In the end, Carter managed to take the lead just enough to claim the entrance first, forcing Kara to slow down to get behind him as they sped through the huge castle doors. They slowed down in the courtyard and the sound of their laughter was almost drowning the one of the horses walking the pavement. 

“Well played my lord, I shall take care of the horses as we agreed,” Kara said as she dismounted Kal and came closer to the future king to grab the reins of his horse.   
He was smiling smugly, but he simply placed the bridle in her hand and walked away towards the castle, shaking the snow off of his shoulders and hair before going in. 

She smiled and then led the two horses to the stables.

\---

Inside, she was faced with the daxamite peasant she had encountered a few weeks earlier, the one going by the name of Monel.   
He was affable and ready to help, but she dismissed him right away, saying she would take care of both horses and that she didn’t needed any help. If she sounded a little rude while sending him away, she didn’t care.

She took her time to remove the saddles and the rest of the equipment from both steeds and then placed them in their right stall before grabbing a handful of straw to brush Kal’s back.

It was a soothing motion and she got lost in her thoughts as she dried her mount’s robe. 

The upcoming ceremony was all everyone was talking about lately and while she recognized, more than anyone else probably, the importance of such a date, she was also tired of having to deal with every little decisions that had to be made beforehand.   
From the cooking department to the diplomatic talks involved, with the domestic issues that had to be addressed since Cat got rid of most of the ladies at her service after the Eve incident, it was a nightmare. In addition to the castle’s needs, the queen was also assuming both her position and the one of a king, since she would be the one leading the political talks about how to adjust the terms of the original treaty to the latest economic circumstances. Carter had been the one to suggest an open dialogue about trading roads and a tentative attempt at some commerce rules and because it was his suggestion, Cat had listened. 

“I take it your ride with Carter went well.”

Kara dropped the straw and spun on her heels, a hand on her sword guard already and her heart loudly beating in her ears. 

Cat arched a perfectly sculpted brow over her hazel green eyes, but she chose not to comment Kara’s spookiness.   
She was standing just outside of the stall, on the paved alley separating the rank of stalls coursing along the walls on either part of the long building. Her silver crown, atop her silky blond waves, was sparkling dimly underneath the light of a few candle lamps strategically placed not to start a fire but to light up the stables. 

“Cat? You’re in … the stables. I think I am beginning to understand why it is so cold outside, hell must have frozen over,” Kara joked with a smirk, moving her hand away from her sword before picking up another handful of straw. 

She moved on the other side of the horse to be able to look at the queen, who was glaring at her, seemingly not amused. 

“I wanted to talk to you and Carter said you lost the race, that I would find you in here, taking care of the horses. That was almost two hours ago, I figured I would come and find you before lunch …” Cat explained and there was a hint of annoyance in her voice, one Kara grew familiar with since the preparation for the ceremony began. 

The queen was on edge, trying to be everywhere at once and her patience had already reached its limits more than once.   
It wasn’t rare, these days, to see the domestics scurry away from a room where Cat was butchering, with her withering wits, the poor soul who had made an unfortunate mistake. Kara had to step in once, when Cat was lashing out at Carter after a particularly straining day where nothing went according to her plans, and the soon-to-be king had been about to retaliate with wit that could probably match his mother’s. 

“Oh. I apologize, I was lost in my thoughts and I must have lost track of time,” Kara answered, a little confused.   
She didn’t think it had been so long, since she had started brushing her horse. Glancing at his robe, she noticed it was perfectly dry, smooth and lustrous even. Carter’s horse, in the next stall, was also dry and peacefully sleeping. 

“Is there a reason why you didn’t send anyone, why you came in person? To the stables?” Kara insisted on the last word with another smirk and this time, Cat rolled her eyes.   
It was such a typical Grant move, with the flourish of her wrist and the arched eyebrow, Kara smiled at how familiar it was. 

“Believe it or not, I didn’t find anyone to come get you out of this smelly building, no. I apparently drove everyone mad enough to the point they are actually, finally doing what I asked them to do,” Cat replied with a satisfied smirk of her own. 

Kara arched an unimpressed brow and suggested another explanation.

“Or, you drove them mad, period. They are probably avoiding you as much as they can, since you practically threatened to serve the cook’s own son as the meat for the banquet if he didn’t manage to find a few boars by the end of the week …”

Cat barely shrugged at the mention of her latest tantrum.

“It worked, he now has five boars to cook for when your precious Luthor friend will join us,” She retorted and there was trace of that familiar venom she always seemed to inject in her so-called allied queen’s name. Kara glared at her meaningfully, but Cat didn’t look away.   
The knight knew it was vain to try to reason with the queen about Lena Luthor and aside from when Cat really crossed the lines of respect, she usually let it slide. 

“I assume this is good news, that I don’t have to enrol Sir Winslow and Sir James in a hunting party for the cook’s needs,” Kara said, patting Kal on the neckline before moving out of the stall, joining Cat in the alley. 

She closed the door after having put some hay in the manger and then started walking towards the saddlery, to tidy the mess she had left earlier. 

Cat followed, the sound of her soft leather boots paddling alongside the pavement and Kara wondered what the queen was wearing underneath her rich and deep-blue velvet cloak. For a split second, she thought of backing up the queen against a wall to find out for herself, but she quickly realized it would be playing with fire.   
Quite literally, since they were in a stable, crossed by thousands of air flows, surrounded by horses and candle lamps that could, with a wrong move, start a real blaze.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Kara asked, trying to focus on something else than what the queen’s cloak was hiding. 

“Lena Luthor.”

All thoughts of undressing Cat went away with those two words and the quiet sigh that punctuated them. No venom this time, no sarcasm and not even the tiniest echo of annoyance, nothing but a sigh, a heavy one that scared Kara.

“Well that’s new. You’ve been avoiding the subject for months now, I figured I would just go along with whatever you choose to do and say when she gets here …” Kara replied, a little wearily, putting the saddle on a suspended wooden log on the wall.   
She glanced at the queen as she kneeled down on the floor to untangle the ropes and tethers that formed a bundle of knots, thrown without a care underneath the rack of saddles. 

Cat’s features were twisted with something akin to fear. The queen never really showed how insecure and tortured she felt, but Kara knew how deep it ran, how intense it could get sometimes. She knew, not because Cat had told her, but because she had learned to recognize the signs, one by one, since they got closer again.   
There were the nights when the queen would clutch Kara to her as if the knight was suddenly going to disappear again, the random but fiery kisses to make sure Kara was real, the soft and constant touches through the days to act as gentle reminders of the fact it wasn’t a dream, but mostly, how Cat would talk in her sleep, begging to a deity she didn’t believe in to give her back the love of her life or, as of late since the mention of how important Lena Luthor was, how Cat would whimper and cry and mutter that Lena didn’t deserve someone as good and pure as Kara Zor-El. 

Kara knew that Cat was profoundly unbalanced and shaken by the irrational jealousy that flooded her heart and mind, in addition to the still healing trauma of having lived for years thinking Kara was dead. 

“As much as I pride myself to be one very intelligent woman, I sometimes get … blindsided, by my own feelings,” Cat reluctantly admitted and Kara didn’t even have the heart to make a joke about how this was the understatement of the century, not when it touched something that serious and that sensitive. 

Cat seemed pleased when she encountered no comeback and so she took a breath before talking again. 

“My son, this bright young man who is about to become a king, reminded me that feelings could cloud one’s judgment and that, if that one was to assume a position of power, such feelings could not be allowed in the decision making.” Her voice was soft and a little nostalgic, as if she was yearning for a time when Carter had whole other kind of thoughts in mind, when it was more about horses and boats rather than politics and diplomacy. 

Kara smiled, an absent minded gesture that made the queen frown.

“What do you find so amusing?” Cat asked, a little defensively. She pursed her lips and Kara was impressed when the queen didn’t cross her arms over her chest. 

“We had the same talk this morning, with Carter, about emotion and judgment and the burden of power,” Kara explained with a soft smile, hoping to ease the tension away from Cat’s face. 

“Oh. Well, he is my son after all, I should hope he sometimes listens to me, even if I would appreciate it better if he didn’t use my own words against me …” Cat mumbled the last part and Kara smirked but stayed silent.

“I know I’m not the easiest person to talk to or with, it usually takes quite some time for me to be ready to … to open up, if you would, but I think we need to talk about Lena Luthor and how … how important she is to you,” Cat swallowed thickly after the last few words and she looked so small and hesitant, in the middle of such an unfamiliar decorum and with doubts and fears swimming around in the golden freckles of her eyes, that Kara’s heart broke a little.

She rose to her feet and moved toward the queen to engulf her in a brusque but possessive hug, an embrace that didn’t leave any room for doubt about how much Kara loved Cat.

“There is no one, there will never be anyone, more important than you in my life, my Queen. Never,” Kara whispered in Cat’s ear, the blond waves tickling the side of her face when her breath moved them a little. 

For a few seconds, Cat didn’t react, but Kara didn’t let go. In the end, the queen cracked and returned the gesture, putting her arms around her knight’s waist and pressing further into Kara’s body, the muffled sound of a strangled sob echoing in the saddlery around them.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Cat managed to recompose herself, pulling away, but already reaching a hand to touch Kara’s cheek. The caress was soft and sweet, an unsaid thank you the queen couldn’t bring herself to voice out loud, but Kara understood.

“Let’s go back inside the castle, my Queen, I will tell you whatever you want to know once we managed to warm up a little,” Kara explained and she instantly regretted her own words when she saw the amused and not so subtle smirk on Cat’s lips.

“Not like that!” Kara grumbled, blushing ever so slightly, but taking the queen’s hand in hers to lead them both out of the stables.

\---

“This carriage is the epitome of bad taste.”

Kara bit back an exasperated sigh and chose to focus on the detachment of men that was progressing towards the castle, still a few dozen miles away from the building, but close enough for the colors and coat of arms spread on the banners to be recognized. Green, grey and black with just a hint of crimson, a bold echo of the old but unspeakable crimes the Luthor family was carrying around with a misplaced pride. 

Cat was standing next to her on the rampart above the main gate, regal in her deep blue hooded cape, the silver crown atop her head sparkling dimly under the winter daylight.   
It wasn’t snowing yet, but the metallic smell was hanging in the air like a bittersweet threat, a warning Kara couldn’t help but to associate with the upcoming storm that was about to rage in the throne room in a few hours. 

“We talked about this, you said you would try to be at least civilized,” Kara muttered through her gritted teeth, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the regiment of highly important heads surrounding them.   
There were captains, generals, eminences and small lords and ladies gathered to their side on the wall, engulfed in capes that harbored various shade of the required blue color and some of them were tainted with green to show their belonging to the Grant house of royalty. The quiet murmur of chatters was floating in the crisp January morning, but it wasn’t enough to drown the voices of the queen and her most loyal knight.

“Mother, be nice,” Carter chimed in, from the other side of the queen’s silhouette and Kara leaned forward to give him a grateful smile, one he answered with a wink.

“Of course you would side with her again,” Cat muttered and she rolled her eyes, a move she had already used at least a hundred times since they all woke up in the morning.   
She was getting on everyone’s nerves, sarcastic as ever and her brand new use of sarcasm was knacking at Kara’s patience.

“Your majesty, if I may, everyone is siding with Lady Zor-El here,” Alex’s voice echoed from behind them and Kara looked above her shoulder to smile at her sister. “The faith of the whole kingdom is depending on your behaviour during the next few weeks and we are all hoping, here.”

Cat turned to face her physician, sparkles of anger burning in her evergreen eyes. Alex didn’t sway, she didn’t smile, but she didn’t look away and after a heated minute, the queen reluctantly nodded and then moved to face back the Luthor’s oncoming gathering.

“I hate this,” she grumbled and Kara closed her eyes for a split second, having heard those few words more times than she could count during the last month. “How could Lena even ride in this ugly, uncomfortable looking carriage?”

Kara sighed this time, loudly enough for the queen to hear it and she then replied “Lena Luthor isn’t traveling in the carriage. She’s the rider at the very front of the detachment.”

Cat didn’t add anything after that, but she focused on the detachment with something that looked a lot like interest, much like her son.

\---

The first rider of the small detachment of men was wearing a rather simple armor, made of a sparkling clean steel and the coat of arms was delicately engraved on the plastron, without ornament, but in a sophisticated and admirable way that betrayed the quality of the blacksmith. The sword handle on the side of the knight was harboring one single green stone, but it stayed discreet enough not to draw the attention to it, much like the rest of the outfit and weapons. The helmet was absolutely ordinary but complete, totally hiding the face of its owner. 

The one thing that gave away the rank of the rider was the cape, made of a rich and warm bottle-deep green velvet and doubled on the inside and at the collar with ermine fur, fastened around the shoulders with two brown leather straps and held together by a sparkling buckle. It wasn’t the kind of clothing a simple lord could afford and it had obviously been sewed for the rider themselves.

The horse, a beautiful black beast with a long and silky looking mane, stopped in the middle of the courtyard, right in front of the queen.   
The rider dismounted in one fluid move, the steel of the sollerets clicking against the pavement. It took a few seconds, but eventually, the knight removed their helmet and a torrent of hair as black as a starless night fell down on two armoured shoulders, surrounding a pale but beautiful face, with crimson painted lips and translucid eyes that could be either ice-blue or ethereal green. 

Lena Luthor’s jawline had inspired many many troubadour’s songs across the lands and kingdoms, but it was something else to witness it in person. 

It was sharp and defiant, prominent but oddly gracious and harmoniously matched by the rest of her features. A high forehead, defined cheekbones, dark eyebrows and a straight nose that accentuated the general impression of defiance. 

There was darkness around her, shadows of mystery lurking in her rather imposing aura, but then she smiled and it looked so genuine and pure, it made her look younger than she already was. 

“Queen Grant,” Lena greeted with a kind smile, giving away her helmet to a helper who had appeared at her side in a matter of seconds. She then stepped forward and bent her knees just enough to bow before the hosting queen.

Kara held back a relieved sigh at how accommodating Lena seemed to be, having mentally panicked for days about how stubborn and proud her friend was and how badly it would do in front of Cat, who was equally, if not even more, fierce and uncompromising. 

“Queen Luthor, welcome,” Cat accepted the gesture of humility and stepped forward as well, taking Lena’s hand to invite her to stand back up. 

“Thank you, for hosting the ceremony and for having me, I know it wasn’t an easy decision for you,” Lena said and there was no hidden meaning in her tone, no irony and no sarcasm in her eyes and her smile was simple, neither soft nor kind but just honest. 

“It wasn’t, you are absolutely right, but let’s not talk about this in the middle of my cold courtyard. You and your court are welcome to come in and enjoy the chambers we have put to your disposal for as long as you need. I took the liberty of ordering my helpers to light up fires in every room, so you can all warm up a little before the banquet,” Cat explained with a brief nod, then taking the lead towards the castle’s doors. 

She stopped just a second to allow Lena to walk in step with her, showing that she was willing to treat the Luthor queen as her equal.

“Well, that went well,” Carter sighed with relief next to Kara, who let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding for all that time.

“Yes, it did. One might even say it went too well and that it’s a little scary, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves …” Kara replied and Carter chuckled. 

“Good morrow to you, lady Zor-El. And to you as well, young prince Carter.”

The voice, warm and familiar, made the prince and the knight turn back and their faces lit up with joy when they recognized its owner.

“Maggie! What are you doing here!?” Kara exclaimed as she engulfed the woman in a bear-hug that could have broken some bones if it wasn’t for the armor the former captain of the archers was wearing. 

“Ooof, too tight Kara, too tight!” Maggie squealed and then she laughed, the sound of it echoing through the courtyard like bells on a wedding day.

“Oh, my apologies, I keep forgetting I am rather strong,” Kara sheepishly apologized with a huge smile on her face as she released the young woman. “I’m so happy to see you, Maggie!”

“Me too, Kara, me too, especially since last time I heard from you before I left, you were dead,” Maggie dropped, matter-of-factly, making Carter chuckle. Kara’s face, however, fell a little at the reminder and Maggie hurried up to add “I am glad you are alive, though. Alex wrote to me to inform me about your sudden return from the dead and I was really happy for her, for you and for the queen. I mean, I assume you are back with the queen, am I right?”

“How did you even know, was everyone in this castle aware of our history?” Kara protested, blushing a little, but she nodded nonetheless to let Maggie know that she was indeed back into the queen’s good graces and bed.

“Yes, everybody in the castle, the village and probably even the whole kingdom, knew you were banging her royal highness, Kara,” Alex chimed in from behind Maggie. 

She was smiling and she didn’t look surprised at all to see the former captain of the archers, which lead Kara to think she knew about it already. 

Maggie turned on her heels and held her arms out for Alex, who came and kissed her with a passion that made both Carter and Kara blush and look away. 

“I thought your sister was with Captain Lane?” Carter whispered to Kara, his cheeks more red than it should be possible for them to be.

“She is, she is. She is, as far as I can tell, with the both of them and it appears to be a very open relationship, between the three of them,” Kara replied in the same voice, risking a glance toward the two women, but instantly focusing back on Carter’s face, her own cheeks harboring a very bright crimson color as well. 

“Kara, for the love of god, you’re banging the queen, don’t be such a prude,” Alex called out, once the kiss was over.

“Could you please stop saying that in front of me, please?” Carter protested, the crimson color having reached his ears now and it made Maggie chuckle with amusement.

“I’m sorry youngling, I am simply toying with my very naive sister’s views,” Alex replied with a smirk, but she did look a little ashamed. 

“You must be Maggie,” Lucy said as she joined them over, her cape billowing softly behind her as she came to stop next to Alex. She seemed a little wary, but curious, and Kara watched as Maggie gave her an appreciative once-over.

“I am indeed, and you are Captain Lane, I heard a lot about you, whether it was from a few former soldiers you had once under your command or through Alex’s letters. Pleasure to meet you, Sir Lane,” Maggie said with a smile, reaching a hand for Lucy to shake it.

“I think if we are to share the same woman, you can call me Lucy, or Luce, as your prefer. The pleasure is all mine, Maggie,” Lucy answered and though she wasn’t smiling, the look in her eyes was calm and serein, intrigued too. 

Kara decided it would be good enough for now, since Alex appeared to be content and the two archers didn’t look as if they were about to kill each-other. 

“Far from me the idea to break such a warm reunion, but shouldn’t we go inside and check on the queens, to see if they didn’t ruin the whole peace treaty already?” Carter said, bringing everyone back to the present.

“That, youngling, is a very bright idea,” Kara replied, urgency already echoing in her voice and she started walking toward the castle, wondering what kind of disaster had occurred between Lena and Cat while she was out of their sight. 

She just hoped, with every fiber of her being, that Cat had remembered her promise to be civilized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> I'm very sorry for the delay, I started a new job in a new city about a month ago and life has been pretty hetic since then but hopefully, I will get back to an acceptable schedule very soon. In the meantime, enjoy the peace while it lasts ..
> 
> As always, feel free to come talk to me on tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory**


	10. CHAPTER 10

The throne room had been decorated with the colors of both kingdoms, and Kara had to admit they didn’t mix very well. The soft blue, dim gray and pale turquoise of the Grant kingdom were not so subtly drowned by the bright green, dark black and unmissable crimson that belonged to the Luthor family and since the coats of arms, the banners and the capes were everywhere, it was hard not to see the division between the two armies. 

Some might have seen this explosion of inharmonious colors as a sign, but Kara was purposely choosing to ignore those kinds of superstitious beliefs, especially when the two queens were already getting to the heart of the political matters at hand, their voices raising and their eyes hardening.

Cat was standing next to a royal chair, at one end of a very long hard-wooden table that had been brought in front of the rostrum for the occasion, hands on her hips and she was pursing her lips. 

Lena, on the other end of the table, was already comfortably settled down in her chair and she was gauging the other queen with an unreadable look and the shadow of a tiny smirk on her painted lips. 

The contrast was everywhere in the room, from the colors to the queens positions and outfits. Cat was wearing a night blue velvet dress that perfectly outlined her curves and Lena was still sporting her shining silver armor.  One queen was blonde and radiant like the sun and the second one had raven hair that reminded Kara of a moonless night. 

“Your majesty, I assure you, I am not here to undermine your authority. I am here, however, to renegotiate the terms of the peace treaty that required such sacrifice to be established in the first place,” Lena softly explained.  She didn’t even have to raise her voice to be heard, for she had this low and raspy tone that carried through the room like the distant rolling of a thunderstorm.

Cat narrowed her eyes at the Luthor queen but she didn’t retort right away. Instead, she looked up to seek Kara’s eyes and the knight offered a small but encouraging smile, hoping the queen would take the hint and settle down for the conversation. 

Cat’s eyes were shadowed with doubts and insecurities and Kara’s features instantly softened at the sight. Her smile became a little wider and more tender, and she tried to convey all of her love and faith in just one look.

It lasted a few seconds but eventually, Cat nodded and then took her seat, regally so, before replying to the Luthor queen.

\---

“Your friend is a very skilled diplomat, even I am impressed with how well she is handling the negotiations,” Alex whispered in Kara’s ear, without taking her eyes off Lena Luthor’s silhouette.

“I, for once, am more amazed by how cleverly she is handling my mother. Did you notice she didn’t give in on any ground without ever making our queen look like she was losing?” Carter stated, sounding a little in awe as Lena subtly avoided yet another trick in Cat’s deal about the trade treaty in between their kingdoms. 

“I did and I think I am in love,” Alex replied, leaning forward to look at Carter over Kara’s body, meeting his excited baby blue eyes and exchanging a conspiratorial  smile.

“Behave, your mother has a very fine ear and I wouldn’t be surprised if she heard every single word of your conversation while leading the not so peaceful talks,” Kara hushered through her gritted teeth, still trying not to show how tense she was.

The queens had been at it for hours already, and parchments, books and official documents were now spread across the whole length of the royal table. Truth to be told, the talks were mostly civilized, and for those who knew the fine art of diplomacy, it was quite something to witness. 

There had been discussions about every possible aspect of the peace treaty and then some; new paragraphs added for security and peace of mind, an intense debate over the trading rules for weapons and military gear, a compromise over the delimitation of the frontiers and even an unnecessary modification on the hunting rules around said delimitation, in order to regulate the wildfowl.

Most of the knights, aristocrats and nobles had left the throne room  at various stages during the interminable peace talks, but a few remained, wanting to witness the end of this negotiating show or maybe to see if it would end in the bloodbath they were all half-expecting. 

Kara had been sitting on an uncomfortable chair since the beginning of the ceremony and was growing restless and bored, having never truly cared for the delicate and subtle art of negotiation. Alex was on her left, half-reading a book about the ancient and forgotten art of alchemy and half-paying attention to the queen’s exchange. Carter, sat on Kara’s right, tried to carve something out of a small piece of wood with a knife but he was more than often distracted by the diplomatic talks. 

“Here I thought you weren’t fond of the diplomacy lessons your mother is intent on making you attend …” Kara grumbled, drawing a smile from Carter as he turned his face to her.

“I don’t, because lessons are theory. This, on the other hand … I can appreciate how clever and intricate diplomacy actually is,” the prince answered before leaning a little to talk to Alex.

“I don’t think I ever saw anyone give that much work to my mother, ever. I mean, beside Kara here but that’s another kind of work entirely, one that doesn’t exactly require diplomacy,” he sassed and Alex chuckled lightly before nodding and replying.

“You are quite right youngling, Queen Luthor is one hell of an adversary and I wonder if she’s that good in every area of her life …”

Kara blushed furiously at the not so subtle innuendo but Carter seemed to miss it entirely. “I heard rumors about her fighting skills and if there is any truth to it, she might rival our most talented knight here. I would love to see a duel one day …”

Kara firmly shook her head no and glared at the prince. “What would it say about diplomacy if I were to challenge the hosted queen in a duel, during the ceremony of the peace treaty?” 

“Nothing good,” Maggie interjected from somewhere behind them. 

Kara moved to look behind her chair, seeing Lucy and Maggie standing next to each other in matching archer armor. Maggie was in black and green whereas Lucy was in dim grey and pale turquoise but the colors were the only difference, for the two women had a lot more in common than Kara first thought they would.

“Besides, Lena Luthor doesn’t fight fair and you, Kara Danvers, would get thrown off because you play by the rules. That would be your downfall, in this hypothetical duel of yours,” Maggie added and Lucy arched a surprised brow at the new bit of information about the invited queen.

“I know that, I saw her fight more than once,” Kara retorted with a smirk and then, under Carter’s intense gaze, she explained. “She has a very distinctive style, despite the fact she knows she needs to reinvent herself when she she wields a sword and I know how to break it, how to win at her own game.” 

“Oh, now I would really pay good coin to see this hypothetical duel,” Alex sighed, a small smirk floating on her lips as she watched both Maggie and Lucy move with ease around each other. 

“Who knows. Maybe the queen will need some way to release all the building impatience and annoyance she is desperately trying not to show,” Maggie said with a pointed nod towards the queens, who were starting to lose patience, tiredness showing on both their faces despite the composed and poised auras they were maintaining. 

“Should we call a halt to the negotiations? After all, it is supposed to last a whole week, we ought to let them have some things left to discuss for the rest of the ceremony …” Carter wondered out loud, watching his mother tap her perfectly manicured nails on the edge of the table. It was the first sign that Cat was beginning to crack, along with the pursed lips and narrowed eyes burning with a fiery desire to strangle the Luthor queen.

“Allow me to help you with this particularly sensitive situation,” a new voice joined the conversation and all the faces turned to see who was the intruder.

“Perhaps I should introduce myself first,” the woman said as she raised her hands in a gesture meant to show she posed no threat. Maggie hadn’t moved but Lucy already had a hand on the handle of the small dagger she was carrying at her side and Alex had her own hand inside of the fancy brown leather vest she had put on for the occasion, her fingers undoubtedly closed around the same kind of weapon. 

“No need, Lady Jessalyn,” Kara greeted her with a warm smile and she rose up from her seat to come and bow before the new arrivant.

“Lady Zor-El, always a pleasure to see you, it’s been too long,” Jessalyn replied with a bright smile and she bowed in return.

She was wearing a light armor, made of a strange alliance of steel and leather that seemed equally as flexible as it looked hard to break. She had dark hair gathered in a strict ponytail, deep brown eyes that were gleaming in a tanned face with high cheekbones and thin pale lips. Her smile was kind but not too much and even though she had her hands still raised, she seemed weary and ready to move at the slightest sign of danger. 

“Oh, I’ve heard of you,” Carter said and he moved to come and greet the Luthor’s knight. Jessalyn kneeled respectfully in front of him, knowing he was the prince of the Grant kingdom and direct heir to the throne. “Welcome to the Grant castle my lady, please stand up.”

“You are too kind, Prince Grant. I heard a lot about you as well, Lady Zor-El says you will make a powerful king one day soon,” Lady Jessalyn replied as she stood back up. 

“You were saying something about breaking up the upcoming war, which is something to say since it is supposed to be a peace treaty anniversary …” Maggie chimed in, her eyes moving from one queen to another as Cat and Lena were now looking at each other with apparent daggers in their eyes.

“Yes, I believe I can make my queen understand that it is time to retire to the chambers your queen so nicely placed at our disposal,” Lady Jessalyn nodded and then bowed again, already walking toward the Luthor Queen with no hesitancy in her steps.

“I can’t help but notice she acts around the Luthor Queen exactly like you act around the Grant Queen,” Alex sassed from her chair, having remained seated for the entire time of the exchange with the Luthor knight. 

“That is because she is indeed Lena’s sweetheart and darling, yes. She’s more at ease here, because she knows she can be herself …” Kara sighed and regained her seat next to her sister. “The rules are different in the Luthor kingdom, the people there are not quite as tolerant and open minded as ours can be and their love is forbidden. They have to hide and at the Luthor court, no one knows Jessalyn is actually a woman. She goes by Jess, which can be a male name in some places and she wears a black armor all the time, with a helmet to hide her face. She rarely speaks and she lives quite a hard, unforgiving life but she does it out of love. I can certainly understand that …”

Kara’s voice was full of respect and admiration and neither Carter or Alex dared to say anything after that.  

It was Maggie who broke the silence. “She’s a very interesting person, full of stories to tell and knowledge to share ... and I think she could actually beat you at chess, Alex.” 

This made Carter, Lucy and Kara snort because no one, not even Cat Grant, master of strategy and tactics, could beat Alex at chess and God knew the queen had tried. 

“Nonsense, Mags,” Alex chuckled but upon seeing how serious Maggie looked, she tilted her head and mumbled “I have to see that for myself. I will have a duel of my own with the Luthor queen’s lover then, it’s settled.” 

“Am I interrupting something?” 

They all jumped a little as Cat’s voice echoed near them, none of them having heard the usual tell-tale click of her heels against the stone floor. 

Kara stood up and smiled, glancing back toward the table to see Jessalyn escort Lena out of the throne room, a hand hovering above Lena’s small of the back. It made her heart ache for all the hesitancy she could see in the gesture.

“Not at all mother, we were just listening to Lady Sawyer say she has found a worthy opponent for Alex, one that could actually defeat her at chess,” Carter explained with an amused gleam in his baby blue eyes and the queen arched a perfectly sculpted brow.

“Oh really, and who might it be? This is something I want to witness, if it proves to be indeed true,” Cat said, and there was a slight jealous undertone in her voice. No one commented on it. “I am in dire need of a bath, after such an exhausting day. I shall leave you to … whatever it is you were doing.”

Cat left without looking back and Kara knew the queen was feeling insecure and a little lost, on edge after a whole day exchanging false niceties with someone she could barely stand to be in the same room with. 

“Well, Kiera, are you coming or shall we wait until summer springs by?” Cat suddenly called and Kara winced at the return of the wrong name. She hesitated, just one second, before taking a sharp breath and steeling herself to reply.

“Actually, my queen, if it is quite alright with you, I have some important matters I need to discuss with Queen Luthor …” 

She heard Carter whimper and Alex gasp behind her but she didn’t dare turn around to glare at them, being all too focused on the queen’s face. 

“Hm. Very well,” Cat finally said through gritted lips, turning around to finally leave the throne room.

“Oh Kara. What have you done,” Carter sighed once he was sure his mother was out of ears shot. 

“I have to talk to Lena, and it cannot wait. I will deal with the consequences later …” Kara tried to convince herself but the hurt and panic she saw swirling around in Cat’s evergreen eyes were not sitting well with her.

“I am not sure you will have a chance to do so, Kara. I thought you would understand … Lena Luthor is probably, after your death, the most sensitive matter you can possibly come up with when it comes to my mother,” Carter insisted and he sounded disappointed, reproving. 

“I know, youngling. Believe me, I know but this is a matter of life or death and like I said … It cannot wait. If you will excuse me …” Kara bowed slightly before the prince and then turned on her heel, leaving the throne room with a heavy heart but a determined spring in her steps. 

\---

“Oh, Lady Zor-El. Please, do come on in,” Lady Jessalyn opened the door a little wider for Kara to enter the Luthor Queen’s apartments but she instantly closed it back behind the knight.

Kara thought the weariness would never quite go away, not when Lady Jessalyn had lived her whole life looking behind her shoulder and sleeping with one eye open, careful not to get caught and to endanger her queen. 

“Thank you, Lady Jessalyn. Is Lena decent? I need to speak with her and it cannot wait, otherwise I wouldn’t be here so late,” Kara announced and the Luthor knight nodded before disappearing into another room. 

After some muffled voices, Lena entered the room and instantly walked up to Kara to engulf her in a tight, tight hug. She smelled like rain and wood, like a wild forest and the raging ocean and Kara loved it.

“Oh, Kara. I missed you!” Lena greeted before releasing the younger Danvers, smiling broadly as she motioned for Kara to follow her. They sat in front of each other in a pair of comfortable armchairs, facing a roaring fire and Lena offered some alcohol, which Kara refused with a gentle shake of her head.

“Judging by the seriousness of your features and the absence of your usual smile, I assume you are not here for us to catch up on each other’s lives …” Lena finally sighed, upon seeing Kara’s tensed attitude and steeled gaze. 

“I have news, yes. It’s a long and complicated story but the main information is that your brother is alive and planning on killing you, to reclaim the throne and the kingdom as his,” Kara started, not wanting to drag the moment on. 

She needed Lena to understand how serious it was and how much it affected everyone in both the kingdoms, she couldn’t afford to wrap the news and deliver it gently.

Lena blanched, alarmingly so but to her credit, she didn’t faint and her jawline hardened once she got over the shock, making her look incredibly dangerous. 

“Tell me everything you know,” Lena ordered and she wasn’t Kara’s friend anymore, but Lena Luthor, queen to a kingdom she never asked for but that she still cared for very deeply. She was a Luthor, all sharp edges and blunt strikes and her fascinating eyes had a murderous gleam that made Kara feel a little uncomfortable.

“You’re going to need more alcohol, if I am to tell you the whole story,” the younger Danvers tried to defuse the situation, but the look in Lena’s eyes dissuaded her instantly.

She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts before leaning forward.

“Alright then …”

\---

When Kara exited Lena Luthor’s chambers, it was well after midnight and the moon was hanging high in the winter night, a myriad of stars burning next to it to form a blinking galaxy. 

Kara walked across the whole castle to regain her own place and she then went to the balcony, feeling the urge for some fresh air burn her lungs and cloud her mind. Once outside, she sighed and took a few minutes to admire the clear and bright sky, inhaling the very cold and crisp air that betrayed the upcoming ice in the morning. The stars above her head made her feel small and vulnerable and she found herself missing the time where the ocean of burning lights had been a synonym of hope. 

“You spent most of your night in Lena’s place,” Cat’s voice echoed from behind Kara and the knight bit back a groan, cursing herself for having not thought of it in the first place. She should have known Cat would come to find her late at night and she suddenly realized that she had made the already tense situation ten times worst. 

“I did, yes,” Kara sighed, opting for the blunt truth instead of dancing whatever dance Cat was hoping for her to play along. “I explained to her the whole situation about Lex, about his plans or what we suspect of it and how he had managed to create an extremely dangerous …” Kara caught herself at the very last second, remembering that she hadn’t told Cat about the Kryptonite yet. She mentally swore and closed her eyes, only realizing now how much trouble she was in.

“A very dangerous weapon, made of a metal born out of the forbidden art of alchemy, yes I know,” Cat finished and Kara turned to face the queen, narrowing her eyes at how much it sounded like Master Henshaw’s words.

“Yes Kiera, Master Henshaw might have been a paternal figure to you but he also happens to be one of my most loyal confidants and he told me about the greenish dagger the moment you showed it to him, right after your return,” Cat dropped and her tone was colder than the winter air, barely a whisper and yet so deafening it pierced Kara’s ears.

“Right, I should have known better,” Kara sighed again and she turned to face the landscape, admiring the reflection of the moon over the moving surface of the ocean and the sharp lines of the hills and cliffs in the half-obscurity of the night. 

Cat didn’t add anything and after a while, Kara thought she had left. It would only be fair, Kara thought as she was still processing the feeling of betrayal that came with the realization the blacksmith went to tell everything to the queen the very second she left the forge, that first day when she showed him the curious weapon. 

She then felt two arms around her waist and a weight in the middle of her back.

“Why?” was all Cat asked and it sounded defeated, not angry or resentful but just tired and confused. 

“I don’t have a good answer for that question, Cat. I think, deep down, I only wanted to protect you, to keep the weight of some worries away from your shoulders. You already carry the whole kingdom on them and I thought … I guess I thought I could come up with a solution in the meantime,” Kara whispered, moving her hands to caress Cat’s fingers, resting above her stomach.  

“Once a knight, always a knight …” Cat sassed but there was no heart in it, she only sounded sad. “I wish you could trust me more. I was so mad, when Hank came to tell me everything, keeping me up to date with the latest discoveries and developments … Even Alex eventually relented and answered my questions about the damn metal. I was waiting for you to finally tell me, but you never did and even tonight, you were going to keep the information from me.

Kara smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, for it was a cruel and self-deprecating gesture. Her voice was low and a little dry when she finally said something. 

“Well, I never pretended I was very bright and clever, whenever you were involved … It has nothing to do with trust, because I do trust you Cat, very much so. You’re strong and proud and I know you can handle anything that comes your way, I saw it more than once … But like you said; once a knight, always a knight and I took an oath to protect you, at all costs. Even my life.”

Cat’s grip tightened around her waist and Kara understood the queen didn’t like the implication that Kara could, would die to protect her. 

“You died once and it very nearly killed me. How about we both stay alive, for a change?” Cat finally said and this made Kara smile, a genuine, amused smile.

“That would be a nice change indeed,” Kara acknowledged and she turned into Cat’s arms to return the embrace, burying her face in the queen’s shoulder. 

“Come to bed with me?” Cat asked after a few minutes, shuddering in the cold winter night despite Kara’s warmth. It wasn’t really a question but she still sounded a little unsure, as if she was asking for permission somehow.

Kara answered by tipping the queen into her arms and carrying her back to the chambers, closing the French doors behind them to keep the night away from their very own reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Long overdue update I know, but like I said before I'm struggling a little with this AU ... Although, now that I managed to write every relevant pieces of information for what happens next, it should be easier. Do let me know what you thought of it, I don't like this chapter but well, let's say it's a necessary one for the rest of the story.
> 
> One more chapter with some talking and then ... action.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory** there,
> 
> _As always, reviews are always nice_


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder : _Lena Luthor has arrived at Cat Grant's court for the anniversary of the peace treaty between the two kingdoms. After the diplomatic talks opposing the two queens, Lady Zor-El went to Queen Luthor's private chambers to inform her of the situation, about her estranged brother having created a strange metal with some kind of magical and deadly powers and wanting to claim back his throne and his kingdom. Queen Grant, despite Lady Zor-El best efforts at hiding the whole Kryptonite situation, revealed that she knew everything about it once Kara came back to her chambers ..._
> 
> And that what you missed, on ~~Glee~~ the last chapter

The loud banging of a fist colliding against the wooden door woke Kara up with a grunt. 

Her very first instinct, instead of getting up, was to bury her nose in the body that should have been laying next to her on the bed. When her face didn’t encounter any skin, she reached her hands out to find that Cat’s usual spot was still warm, but empty. Disoriented, she opened her eyes and sat up on the mattress, surveying her chambers in the hope of finding the queen.

Cat, fully dressed in the night-blue velvet dress Kara distinctly remembered taking off her the previous night, was striding across the room to open the door, her crown perfectly placed atop her blond curls,on.

“Hold on, I’m not …” Kara tried but Cat had already reached for the door handle and was pulling the wooden panel open, forcing the knight to scramble for the blankets. She only had the time to pull them over her naked body before Alex came barging into, brandishing a piece of parchment that seemed so old it looked about to dissolve into thin air. 

“My apology for interrupting, your Majesty, but I found some disturbing new information that couldn’t wait until my sister deigned to get up,” Alex exclaimed, and if she was surprised to see the queen in her sister’s chambers, it didn’t show. Cat smirked and closed the door, coming back to the bed to sit on its edge, on the side she had previously occupied.

“Do I have a minute to get dressed, before hearing it?” Kara sighed, already mourning the peaceful quietness of her morning. 

“Sure, don’t mind me. I’ve probably seen you naked more times than the queen has anyway …” Alex smirked and Kara glared at her before pushing down the covers at the top of the bed. She got up and stretched for a full minute, gently flexing all of her sore muscles in a way that felt good and painful at once, before finding her clothes. 

Once she was fully dressed, she turned to face her sister and the queen, instantly noticing the interested sparkles in the monarch’s eyes. She offered Cat a tiny smirk and a wink before focusing on Alex, who didn’t look embarrassed in the least.

“Let’s hear it, Alex. What did you find?” Kara urged her sister as she took place in the seat behind her small wooden desk. The older Danvers crossed the distance and placed the piece of paper in front of her sister before taking a step back, instantly starting to pace.

“This is a piece of the Kryptonite formula, I found it while going through the archives and when I said archives, I mean the very old and forgotten books, journals and parchments I had to dig up from the ruins of the aisle that got destroyed two years ago …” Alex explained, her voice sounding both frantic and sassy. She was going back and forth in front of her sister’s desk, while Kara was trying to decipher the old and almost erased symbols on the parchment. Cat moved from the bed to come stand next to Kara, looking down on the paper with interest.

“It took me some time to translate the symbols into something we could understand, and trust me, it was even harder than I let it on, for I don’t even know what language it is. I’ve gathered that the base is Kryptonian; you taught me some basics when we grew up,” Alex said, gesturing to Kara without meeting her eyes. “Now, I’ve seen Hank write in Martian a few time before and there are some elements of it in the formula but still, it took some help from Maggie and another night spent in the archives to figure out the missing languages. To put it simply, you’re looking at a mixture of Kryptonian, Martian, runes of what looks like Celtic or maybe Gaelic and Andromedan numbers but the major language here is Daxamite.”

Kara tensed and closed her hands around the edge of her desk, her knuckles going white with the force of her hold. It took Cat’s fingers, gentle but firm, to undo the tight grip and then the queen moved to sit on Kara’s lap, keeping the knight’s hands in hers. She didn’t say anything but Kara knew it was her way to show support and to tell Kara she wasn’t alone.

“Now, I managed to translate the bit of formula and here’s what I can tell you so far. It’s made of melted Daxamite steel, mixed up with a plant from Krypton but I couldn’t find a proper translation, I only know it’s a slow and deadly poison for humans. Now, those are the ingredients. For the Kryptonite to truly be working, the weapons must be forged in the dark and then enchanted with a spell from the Forbidden Magic Book of Mars …” 

Kara swallowed and met her sister’s eyes, sharing the fear and the worries she could see in them. 

“This means … Lex probably has access to the Daxamite steel reserves, in addition to having stolen the spell books. What I don’t understand is how he managed to get his hands on that plant …” She wondered out loud, glancing down at the formula on the yellow-ish parchment. “It doesn’t have a name in English, but from the little knowledge I gathered while growing up, thanks to mom, the effect of that plant are close to the ones the Aconitum napellus can have …” 

Alex blanched a little but she didn’t say anything. Kara figured her sister must have already guessed it wasn’t an anodin plant, since the Kryptonite was a deadly metal in itself. 

“It was extremely rare, even back when the Krypton kingdom was thriving and prospering. Aunt Astra used to tell me stories about the places she’s been, the thing she’s seen, the adventures she’s lived …” Kara swallowed around the bittersweetness of the memories, choosing to focus on the point she was trying to make. “I remember, she once had to deal with that poison, having accidentally drank water that had touched the blooming flowers of that plant. It’s highly toxic and can kill a human in a matter of seconds, usually by causing a heart arrhythmia that eventually leads to an attack.”

Alex frowned and stopped pacing for a while. “That doesn’t sound right. From what we know, the Kryptonite isn’t causing any kind of heart problem. If I had to guess, I’d say it has something to do with poisoning the blood and causing the internal organs to rot, which is pretty bad in itself …”

Kara nodded absentmindedly, momentarily distracted by the soft squeezing of Cat’s fingers around hers. The queen stayed quiet through the whole exchange but her presence calmed Kara’s senses enough to see things clearly and to be able to focus. From time to time, Kara squeezed back but apart from those gentle gestures, they didn’t interact.

“I know, which is why I’m a little confused about the part the plant plays in the making of such a weapon. I think … is it possible you got the symbols wrong? It would mean we didn’t get the right plant and honestly, it would make more sense,” Kara explained, realizing a second too late that she sounded a bit harsh, almost ungrateful. She quickly amended “I mean, don’t get me wrong Alex, you’ve done an incredible job here and I’m amazed that you managed to find such important information in so little time, but I don’t see how the plant would fit in the formula …”

Alex had narrowed her eyes after the first part of Kara’s speech but her features softened upon hearing the praise that followed. She waved it off though, getting closer to the dest to point at where the formula disappeared entirely, the ink having been washed out by some kind of wet and green substance.

“I know and I can’t be sure of anything either, because as you can see, the rest of the formula is gone,” she said as she placed her index on the last symbol of the line. “I found that particular document hidden in the bottom of a wooden safe that had been exposed to humidity for a long, long time apparently. The writing didn’t resist ...” 

Alex went back to pacing and she started thinking out loud at the same time.

“I’m thinking we are missing one or more ingredients, to explain the particular damage the Kryptonite can do. Besides, we still don’t know how it works, what kind of consequences it creates, how the spell affects the metal and what part the darkness plays in the whole process. The most frustrating part is that, without the complete formula, I can’t even begin to work on a cure.”

Alex did sound angry, Kara noticed as Cat’s hand found her way around her waist, the queen’s body pressing a little further into hers. 

“We need to gather all the relevant people with whom we can share this information,” Cat finally chimed in, her voice sure and authoritarian. “Master Henshaw, Sir Lane, Sir Sawyer … I think Sir Olsen and Sir Winslow need to be brought in as well. Now, I believe Sir Susan is away on official kingdom business but I’ll make sure she will thoroughly be brought up to speed once she comes back.”

Kara looked up to meet Cat’s eyes and she tilted her head. Cat swallowed and then nodded, sighing. “Lena Luthor and her loyal knight might as well join us, I suppose …”

Kara smiled and placed a soft kiss upon the queen’s collarbone, before whispering “My Queen, the prince should be there too.”

Cat tensed and stood up. Kara didn’t try to hold her in place, simply watching the flurry of emotions cross Cat’s eyes. Anger, fear, betrayal, sadness, doubts, anger again and then finally, a defeated sigh escaped the queen’s lips.

“Very well,” she agreed and she turned toward Alex. “Could you gather everyone in my office? Oh and make sure to gather a few guards you trust, to stand watch in the corridor while we speak.”

Alex nodded and bowed before the queen, before hurriedly exiting her sister’s chambers. The silence that followed her departure was heavy and cloaked with fear.

“I don’t …” Cat started but she stopped and gritted her teeth. Kara stood up and came to place her arms around the queen’s silhouette, keeping her close. She knew Cat didn’t want to involve Carter, that the queen wanted to protect her son from the ugly reality of outside world for just a little while longer. 

“I know. Trust me, I know. I wish we could let him out of this, let him stay blissfully unaware of the dangers lurking outside the castle … However, he is the prince, the rightful heir to your throne and if he is going to be a king one day soon, we must start involving him in the talks to protect what will become his kingdom, his people.” Kara bravely said, aware that it probably wasn’t what Cat wanted to hear right this instant. 

Silence answered her for a little while, until Cat pulled away just enough to meet her eyes. Kara was expecting to see anger or fear, swirling in the golden of Cat’s hazel eyes, not that blinding spark of hope.

“We?” Cat asked, her voice barely a whisper but full of something Kara didn’t know how to interpret. She blushed a little, realizing she’d been talking about the queen and herself as parents when she had no right to.

“I mean, I’m sorry, I meant you, I didn’t mean to imply that …” Kara started but a soft and tender kiss placed upon her lips silenced her. Cat was standing on the tip of her toes and smiling against her mouth.

“I like the idea. Very much so,” the queen whispered after breaking the contact, leaving Kara to feel a little dizzy and weak in the knees. 

“You do?” she asked, a little insecure and not wanting to get her hope high. Cat kissed her again and nodded along. “Mmm.” 

Kara figured she could take that as a yes.

\---

Carter Grant, son of Cat Grant, prince and soon-to-be king of the Grant Kingdom, didn’t seem the least bit surprised when Kara finished explaining everything to the little group of people gathered around in the queen’s study.

Lena Luthor and her knight were sat down side-by-side on one of the couches, behind which Lucy, Alex and Maggie were standing. Master Henshaw was leaning against a high bookshelf in the back of the room, next to a stoical James Olsen and a more than agitated Winslow Schott. Cat was in her royal chair behind her desk and Carter was standing next to her with the dog at his feet, while Kara was pacing in front of the roaring fireplace as she ended her explanation. Her eyes, sparkling blue like the sunlight over the ocean, were jumping from one person to another, generally circling through the assemblee before focusing on Carter. 

“ … and we know Lex Luthor won’t stop before he is back on what he considers to be his throne, which means Lena is in danger and as such, the whole Grant Kingdom is too. We can’t let another mad man invade our borders, no offense Lena.” 

“None taken,” Lena gritted through her teeth, her eyes sparkling with anger despite her very regal posture. Only the sharp angle of her impressive jawline and the intense fire in her eyes gave away that she was boiling with rage, otherwise she was unreadable.

“My apology for interrupting but, what do we know exactly, about that dangerous metal, Kryptonite is it?” James asked, his stoical features betrayed by the slight tremor in his voice.

Alex took over to answer, after one glance at her sister who nodded to let her know it was alright.

“So far, not much alas. The facts as we know them are that it’s a metal born of the forbidden art of alchemy, in which Lex Luthor apparently specializes … It’s made of melted Daxamite steel and mixed up with a plant Kara and I are still working on identifying. The formula, aside from being incomplete, is also written in a mixture of languages and it makes it harder to translate it into something comprehensible …” Alex replied, moving around the couch to go pace next to Kara. Apparently, neither of the Danvers sisters could explain anything without moving around while doing so. “Now, that’s for the ingredients part. For the Kryptonite to be efficient, the weapons must be made in a dark place, with no natural light, before being enchanted with a spell from the Forbidden Magic Book of Mars.” 

That last part got the blacksmith’s attention and he straightened up, pushing himself against the bookshelf before coming closer. 

“This is … this is not good,” he said and his voice, low and grave, boomed across the little room. “The Forbidden Magic Book of Mars is the most ancient spell book in the world and the last time I heard of it, it was safely tucked away underneath one of the biggest protected fortresses in the middle of the Desert of Mars, where no one can go without a map.” 

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced at Cat, who had stayed quiet ever since they all entered the little office. Alex frowned and exchanged a knowing look with Maggie, who nodded and stepped forward, joining the Danvers sisters in front of the fireplace.

“Actually …” Maggie started, nervously looking at Hank before focusing on the queen. “I have spies all over in many lands and kingdoms and I received a missive a few weeks ago, from one of my contacts in Mars. He is one of the sworn protectors of the book and he’s been living for years in that same fortress Master Henshaw just spoke about … Now, what I am about to tell you is very sensitive, but the book was stolen, years ago.”

A collective gasp echoed around the room, before the blacksmith shook his head and frowned. 

“That’s impossible. I was in the room it’s kept it, a year and a half ago, the book is still there, very well guarded.”

Maggie waited a few seconds before countering, “What you saw is a very well-made copy, placed here to avoid any scrutiny and to put an end to the rumors. If anyone learns about that robbery, Mars will be invaded and destroyed by all the neighbouring countries, who’ve been waiting for something like this to happen for years. That book, aside from the dangerous spells it contains, is the only reason why Mars is still an independent kingdom …”

Master Henshaw had paled considerably, upon hearing the former captain of the archer’s explanation. For a black man of his stature, it was rather alarming and Kara felt a dreadful feeling churn in her stomach.

“How did Lex even manage to steal the book in the first place? That fortress is … unbreachable,” the blacksmith whispered, throwing a anxious look at the Luthor queen.

“My guess is that he either used magic or he forced someone’s hand inside of the place, making it look like an inside job,” Lena replied without wavering, holding Hank’s eyes in a way that almost dared him to imply that she was her brother’s keeper. Master Henshaw never said anything about Lena Luthor expressly but it was obvious that the thick tension in the room wasn’t all coming from Queen Grant.

“Enough,” Lucy said as the glaring contest was threatening to last. “All I’m gathering from this little meeting is that Lex Luthor is on the verge of making a move to kill his sister and reclaim the kingdom as his. More to the point, he created some kind of deadly metal and he has been selling out weapons that can slowly and irremediably kill people ... The question is, what are we going to do about it?”

Silence followed that statement and Kara took the opportunity to look around. Everyone was more or less processing the whole meeting but when her eyes ended on Carter’s features, she saw the shadow of a smirk. He met her eyes and tilted his head to the side, almost as if encouraging her to ask him what he was smiling about. She knew better though, and so she didn’t say a thing.

“I think the answer is pretty obvious,” Carter finally spoke, his eyes still anchored in Kara’s. The blue of his eyes was a little different from hers and yet, sometimes she could swear it was the same. “We need to protect Lena Luthor, at all cost. If she dies, then our kingdom is doomed and I, for one, am not about to let some mad alchemist get his grabby magic paws on my people.”

Kara held his eyes for a moment longer before smiling. She conveyed in that gesture how proud she was of him and his reasonable approach to the problem. Of course, the smile wavered and disappeared when she met with Cat’s eyes and the fiery anger that burned inside of those green eyes.

“Oh really, and how do you propose we protect the queen of another kingdom?” Cat asked through her teeth, throwing a deadly glare at said queen. Lena had the good sense of staying quiet and Kara mentally thanked her friend for that.

“That’s what we should work on, isn’t it? We found a solution, now we need to iron out the details to transform the theory into action …” Carter offered with a smile but the intense glare his mother turned on him made him take a discreet step back. He wasn’t smiling anymore and he even looked a little scared, which was more than understandable.

“I don’t need your protection,” Lena suddenly spoke up and Kara closed her eyes, swearing internally. She knew that her friend, who was after all the queen of the Luthor kingdom, would never let it slide, no matter how terrifying Cat’s glares were. “I have a whole army under my command, I don’t need you to cook up some kind of plan to keep me alive.” 

Lena stood up, instantly followed by Lady Jessalyn. The Luthor’s eyes were burning with pride and what Kara saw as misplaced dignity. She took a step forward to Kara and the knight bit back the sigh that almost escaped her lips.

“I’m grateful for the fact you want to help me, to keep me alive, Kara, I really am, but I can’t stand to be treated like a damsel in distress. I have been a queen for a long time now and I’ve survived. Lex has sent assassins before, this wouldn’t be the first time he tried to kill me. Granted, he has a far more dangerous variety of weapons to do so, now, but this is nothing I can’t handle,” Lena explained as she stopped in front of her friend and Kara could only nod. She knew, of course she knew it would end up with Lena defending her autonomy and refusing their help. It didn’t make it easier for her to accept, but she understood.

“I knew you’d rebel, somehow. I just wish you could let us help, but I understand why you don’t. Still, we will need to work together to find the complete formula, so that Alex can start working on a cure to help the people that will cross a Kryptonite weapon’s path,” Kara insisted and Lena’s solemn nod did little to calm her anxiety.

“Of course, anything you want as long as you don’t force any security detail on me. Besides, we still have a whole week of festivities, as well as the political talks we still need to go through,” Lena nodded and turned to face the Grant Queen. “How does that plan suit you, your Majesty?” 

Kara swallowed hard against the lump in her throat, finally noticing how close to her Lena was standing and how jealous Cat suddenly looked. Lena must have thought of the same thing because she returned to sit on the couch, still followed by her knight, before focusing back on Cat.

“I can get behind that plan,” Cat finally acknowledged, quickly silencing her son with a flourish of her wrist. Carter looked about to protest again but Kara subtly shook her head no and he narrowed his eyes at her, before reluctantly letting it go. 

“Your Majesty … Far from me the idea to offend you but I really think we should think of another strategy,” Sir Olsen’s voice chimed in, surprising the rest of the assemblee. He looked thoughtful but a little concerned as well, as he elaborated. “If we can’t protect the Luthor Queen, which is fine by me especially since we don’t have the resources to do so, we should at the very least devise some sort of plan to lure Lex out and catch him, before he can create more weapons that will undoubtedly kill more of our people.” 

“Sir James has a point”, Sir Winslow added, his voice trembling a little as he looked extremely nervous. “I mean, if he really got his hands on the Magic Book from Mars, it means he has more spells and magic means to hurt people and we can’t afford to let him get stronger … Besides, he is selling weapons and if I have to guess what the money is about … I’d say he is using it to buy himself an army.” 

For a handful of minutes, no one talked in the office. Kara, like her Alex, Carter, Lucy and Maggie, was a little dumbfounded by her friend’s wisdom and Master Henshaw, Lena Luthor and Lady Jessalyn were throwing curious looks around the room. 

“Well, Sir Winslow, that is oddly … clever, of you,” Cat’s voice finally broke through the silence and she was clearly impressed. It quickly disappeared though because she turned an expectant glare at him. “I’m listening, what do you suggest we do about it?”

The young guard took a deep breath and glanced at the Luthor queen before meeting Kara’s eyes. She instantly knew what he was about to say.

“How about … we use Queen Luthor as a bait?”

\---

“Absolutely not,” Lady Jessalyn growled, rising up from the couch and instantly invading Sir Winslow’s personal space.

She had been so quiet that if it wasn’t for the fact she was sitting next to Lena, who was pretty much the center of attention lately, people would have forgotten her very presence. Now, however, as she towered above the guard, she was making herself very noticeable. She wasn’t much taller than Sir Winslow was but somehow, she looked like it. Her slender figure was inches apart from his and her long, dark hair was flowing around her steeled features, giving her a witchy halo that accentuated the burning anger in her dark, dark eyes. 

“You will not use Lena Luthor, last heir of the Luthor family and rightful queen of the kingdom, as bait to lure her sick, dangerous and unpredictable brother out,” Lady Jessalyn stated, distinctly articulating each word of her sentence to drive her point across. 

“Actually …” Maggie chimed and when Lady Jessalyn turned her threatening glare to her, she looked positively impressed, a little scared as well. “As much as I loathe to say it, Sir WInslow here has a point.”

Alex came to stand closer to her lover, keeping an eye on the Luthor knight. Maggie looked grateful for the proximity but she didn’t stop. 

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing while Lex Luthor is probably gathering an army, or using magic to do Lord knows what. Now, Winslows’s idea of using Lena as bait is not exactly ideal, we can all agree on that. But it’s a start, and to me, it isn’t that far-fetched …” 

“Well, all I’m hearing is that I have a guard with an actual brain and a former captain of the archers with enough audacity to agree with him,” Cat chimed in and the sass in her voice, the smirk on her lips and the whole snark of the comment made Kara glare down at her. Which didn’t stop the queen from carrying on talking. “Lady Jessalyn, while I can certainly relate to your desire to defend your queen, a quality I do respect and admire … I’d like to hear it from the principal concerned here.” 

Lady Jessalyn balled her hands into fists but didn’t dare reply to the hosting queen. Cat nodded and then focused on the Luthor Queen, who was still sat on the couch and who hadn’t said a word ever since Sir Winslow enunciated his idea. She seemed, for all intents and purposes, lost in her own thoughts.

“What say you on the matter at hand, your Majesty?” 

Cat’s tone was strangely devoid of any sass and bite to it, when she used the proper title to address the other queen. She only sounded curious, not judgmental. Kara arched a surprised brow, one matching the wonder in the prince’s eyes, but she didn’t dare say anything. Around them, the whole room went quiet. James had stepped in behind his loyal guard and Master Henshaw had come closer to the two men. Lucy was still standing behind the couch where Lena was settled, her green eyes surveying the assembled group but not letting anyone in on her thoughts. Lady Jessalyn had backed off from Winslow’s space and was now waiting in the middle of the study, her dark eyes going back and forth between the two queens, much like Alex, Maggie, Carter and Kara, whose looks only lingered a little more on Cat.

“I think …” Lena trailed off, her eyes wandering somewhere else again. Kara thought she looked exhausted, in the rather bright light of the roaring fire and multiple candles. “I think this might be a good idea, yes.”

For a few seconds, silence only punctuated her words. Then, as if something had burst into the room, everyone tried to speak at once.

“What?”  
“You do?”  
“No!”  
“Why would you …”

“Enough!” Lena said and her voice, low but strong and firm, indicated that she expected to be obeyed. 

Lucy twisted her mouth with a worried look, Winslow shut his with a rather loud sound and Kara swallowed back the rest of her sentence, turning her eyes toward the only person who audibly protested. 

“I won’t allow it,” Lady Jessalyn retorted and from the way she faced her queen, who was still sat down on the couch facing the roaring fire, she was getting ready to go to war. “I won’t let you be some kind of trap for that man who has nearly killed you a few times already. I won’t let them use you like this.”

The passion in her voice held a broken edge, something very much akin to despair and Kara’s heart broke all over again upon realizing how much the knight loved her queen. It could be her and Cat and the thought alone sent a chill down her spine. 

“Jess …” Lena whispered, the low volume of her voice surprising everyone in the room. She looked sad but determined. “I understand that you want to protect me ...”

Kara met Cat’s eyes and the words Lena was saying reflected in their gaze, for it could have been theirs. 

“I understand that it is your duty and so much more than that now, but these people here do have a point and you know it, I know you do.” Lady Jessalyn looked about to protest but Lena pointedly glared at her, effectively silencing her. “We can’t let Lex try and hurt more people, because if today he takes on the Grant Kingdom, we both know it’s only a matter of time before he attacks his own people and, as the queen of the Luthor Kingdom, I can’t let that happen. He has the means to do a lot of damage and if there is a slight chance that we could prevent it, then I am going to take it.”

Kara could see the battle raging in the knight’s eyes, the eternal dilemma between love and duty and how it was excruciatingly painful when it became two different sides of the same war. Kara had been wrestling with that kind of impossible choice for a long time now, despite having already made a few sacrifices in the name of putting her kingdom first. 

“It’s not easy, having to deal with those feelings,” Kara finally spoke, as gently as she could. She took a few steps and came to stop in front of Lady Jessalyn. “I know it all too well. You and I, we are only knights and our loyalty, as much as it breaks my heart to say it, must go to our kingdoms first. I wish we could have a choice, but we don’t. We vowed to always protect the people, at all costs. Our queens are not so different, in the end. They must protect their kingdoms first, even when it means going against their heart and do things they’d rather not do …” 

She could sense everyone eyes on them but she was focused on Lady Jessalyn only. She wanted the Luthor Knight to understand how intimate and familiar Kara was with the issues the knight was dealing with at the moment. 

“I chose to fake my death to protect my people, despite wanting nothing more than to run back home and to be by my queen’s side. It’s the kind of sacrifice you and I are willing to make, for the sake of everyone else. You would have done the same, I know that in my heart,” Kara waited a second and when Lady Jessalyn slowly nodded, and despite the gritted teeth and burning eyes, she smiled. “Now, you can’t deny that kind of decision to your own ruler, even if the way she rules your heart seems infinitely more important than the way she rules her kingdom. Trust me, I would know ... Then again, this is something we can’t afford to do; choosing our heart over reason.” 

Kara held Lady Jessalyn’s gaze, watching as all the anger and agitation slowly retreated to be replaced by something like resignation. Kara hated that feeling but she knew it was a necessary evil.

“Then I guess the only thing left to discuss is how …” Lady Jessalyn finally said, glancing around as if to defy anyone to make a comment about what had just occurred. Her eyes stopped on Lena and she offered her queen the tiniest of smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

“Yes indeed, we need to come up with a plan,” Sir Olsen eventually jumped in, stepping forward from behind Sir Winslow. “However, I suggest we don’t do that as of today, since we’ve already been spending a suspicious amount of time sequestered together in Queen Grant’s study …”

“Sir Olsen makes a very valid point,” Master Henshaw nodded along. “May I suggest that we gather back again tomorrow night, after the banquet? People still need to see the two queens talk about the treaty in public, for it is, after all, the official reason for Queen Luthor’s presence.” 

“Excellent idea, Master Henshaw,” Cat agreed and she then waved off everyone, or almost. “Your Majesty, could I ask for a few more moments of your time?”

Kara’s head snapped back up and she threw Cat a wary look. Carter’s eyes had gone wide and he didn’t know where to look in between his mother, Kara or the Luthor Queen, who didn’t seem fazed at all.

“With pleasure,” Lena accepted and she still stood up, coming to whisper something to her knight’s ear. Kara didn’t catch it, she was too busy trying to meet Cat’s eyes but in vain. The queen suddenly looked very absorbed in whatever parchment was spread on her desk in front of her.

“My Queen, do you need me to stay?” Kara dared, taking a step toward the desk but Cat raised her hand and gave her the typical dismissal flourish of a wrist. She was about to protest when she felt a hand close on her forearm, already firmly steering her toward the exit.

“Leave it be,” Carter whispered, almost dragging her away from his mother’s desk. Alex fell into steps with them on her left and she added, “Don’t worry about them.”

Kara threw her an incredulous look but decided to go along, letting the door close on the two queens behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I'm really sorry about the very, very, very long delay for this update. I admit I got demotivated, the lack of comment, feedback or note was not really making me want to write this little AU, despite having so many plans for it ... Then, someone kept asking me on Tumblr and I found that it kickstarted my muse, so here's the new chapter. It's heavy with dialogues and furthering my plot. You should expect more action in the next one ...
> 
> So here you go, I'm on tumblr **lost-your-memory** if you wanna chat about it!
> 
>  
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_  
> 


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING :** this is a very violent chapter, with a lot of mentions of blood, injuries and deaths.

“So? What did they talk about?” 

Prince Carter, accompanied by his loyal Noonan, fell in step with the knight as she was on her way to the banquet, the very evening after the gathering in the queen’s study. 

They were both dressed up in their official garb. The prince was adorned with a pale blue and grey pourpoint, quite simple in its design but still made of a rich and warm fabric, a pair of black pants and his grey boots, climbing along his calves to stop around his knees, were shining clean. He wasn’t wearing a sword, because his mother had forbidden him to but Kara knew he had at least a few daggers on him, carefully hidden in his sleeves or in the inside of his shoes. 

Kara was also wearing a pourpoint, deep red and mostly lined with gold patterns, but she had black leather cuffs around her wrists, hiding her blades and matching her boots and belt, as well as the scabbard holding her sword. It contrasted, against the soft beige of her pants and she was still fastening her cape around her shoulders, trying to slip the black leather strap inside of the gold buckle to lock it. It took a few tries but eventually, the crimson fabric fell behind her and flowed with every step she took, stopping a little below her knees. 

“She didn’t say,” Kara groaned, taking a turn before starting to climb down the stairs. “She actually said it has nothing to do with me.”

It made the prince chuckle and Kara threw him a betrayed glare. They reached the bottom of the stairs before he spoke again.

“I heard the talks were more civilized today, that they made some actual progress so it must have been a good talk …” He sounded a little hesitant and Kara could relate, after having witnessed, and for weeks, how jealous Cat would become at any mention of Lena Luthor. She then frowned, because something in the prince’s sentence caught her attention.

“You heard? You weren’t attending the talks?” Kara asked, turning a piercing glare to the young prince and noticing how sheepish he suddenly looked.

“I … No, I didn’t go. I spent the day with Alex, trying to help her with the formula …” Carter sighed, reluctantly telling the truth. Kara frowned for a second but then she smiled and kept walking.

“Aren’t you going to say something?”

“You’re the prince, youngling,” Kara pointed out but a smirk was tugging at the corner of her lips.

“It never stopped you before,” Carter sassed back and he was his mother’s son, up to the unimpressed and slightly annoyed tone he used. It made the smirk on her lips mutate into a genuine smile.

“You do have a point, yes, but so do I. You are going to be a king soon, Carter. You, probably more than anyone, know you will have to choose your priorities and in this case, I think you made a reasonable choice,” Kara explained, opening a door and letting a few maids exit the room before gesturing for Carter to go first. “Now, your mother probably won’t agree with us on this but I believe that in the long term, defusing Lex Luthor’s plan will be more helpful for the kingdom than for you to sit through political talks between two queens.” 

Carter seemed thoughtful for a few seconds, maybe a whole minute, before he nodded. 

“I just wish she would stop trying to keep me away from all of this. I know she’s trying to protect me and I understand why she does it but … you said it yourself, I am going to be the king soon and I don’t want to be a passive ruler. I want to be able to be a good king, even if it means that I will have to make those tough decisions you spoke about yesterday …” 

“You will, youngling. You will, I have faith in you. You will be a great king but you have to remember that before being the queen, she is your mother and as such, she will always, always put you first, no matter what,” Kara said and she knew it wasn’t exactly what the prince wanted to hear but his smile didn’t disappear. On the contrary, it only grew wider and Kara couldn’t help it but answer by a smile of her own. 

“Now, let’s not make ourselves late,” Kara ushered the prince along the main hallway, across of which the banquet room was located. The double doors were already open and the cacophony, made of laughter, music, conversation and footsteps, was growing louder as they came closer. 

“Here you are,” Alex greeted them with a smirk and she thrust a glass of wine into her sister’s hand. “Have you seen the queen? She’s late …”

“Now now, Alex. You know the queen is never late, for everyone else is simply early.”

Kara turned to face Lucy, whose smile was smug and whose green eyes sparkled with mischief. Her brown curls were softly dancing around her features and under the bright light of the room, her skin looked even more tanned. 

She looked different in the French-blue velvet doublet that went down to her mid-thighs, with silver fastenings that highlighted the deeper color of the collar and cuffs. Underneath the fancy vest, a white flowing shirt, simple but not see-through, was tucked in a pair of black pants that were swallowed by knee-length boots. The shoes were blue like the doublet, made of a soft and smooth fabric that looked like velvet but not quite. 

“Why, Sir Lane, you are quite dashing tonight,” Carter smiled and Lucy graciously accepted the compliment.

“As opposed to? My prince, are you saying the Captain isn’t pretty on a regular day?” Alex teased, narrowing her eyes at Carter. The prince suddenly looked uncomfortable, glancing back and forth between the physician and the captain of the archers as he pondered how he should answer.

“Leave the Prince alone, Alex,” Kara shook her head but she was smiling and when Carter threw a grateful look her, she only winked in response.

“You are beautiful as well, Miss Danvers,” Carter then dared, a little shyly, and to everyone else’s surprise, Alex blushed a little. 

Contrary to the official guards and knights, she was wearing a dress, one that was as black as a winter night. It was sleeveless but she had chosen to wear a white blouse underneath and the sleeves were flowing around her arms before being tucked back in the leather black cuffs on either wrists. It gave her a completely different vibe from her usual brown leather pants and vest.

“Why, thank you, Prince Carter. I have to say, this pourpoint suits you, it makes you look even more handsome than you usually are,” Alex finally replied and this time, it was the prince’s turn to blush, his cheeks and neck growing more crimson by the second. 

“If you are all quite done complimenting each other, shall we? The queens are due to arrive any moment now and we all know how your mother hates it when she doesn’t get her grand entrance …” Kara rolled her eyes and left the little group to venture a little further inside of the room. 

Like the throne room, this one had been re-decorated according to the colors of both kingdoms but this time, the green and blue were harmoniously blended together, with the occasional touches of crimson or darker grey that were underlined by most of the outfits tonight. Three long wooden tables had been arranged in the back of the room to form a U, with the two queen’s chairs holding the places or honor, side by side at the middle of the principal table, the one facing the entrance. 

People came in to greet her and she spent a few moments talking with everyone before squealing in delight when two little girls, wearing matching brown and grey dresses, came running in her way. 

“Lizzie, Lexie!” Kara fell down to her knees and the little girls just threw themselves at the knight’s neck. Kara closed an arm around each girl and giggled as they both tried to talk at the same time. “Slow down, little ones, slow down. You need to take turn at talking, I can’t understand the both of you at once.”

The one in the brown dress pulled away a little and a small white scar above her right eye gave away that it was Lizzie. She had an olive complexion and dark blonde hair like her mother, but her eyes, brown and soulful, were Hank’s legacy. 

“Lady Kara, daddy told us you know Queen Lena! Is she nice? Does she really smell like a forest? Sir Winny said she was beautiful ...” 

Kara wholeheartedly laughed at all the innocent questions, as well as Lizzie’s name for her friend. Her heart was bursting with affection for the twin sisters. 

“I do know Queen Lena yes, and she is quite beautiful, like Sir Winslow said. Now, I don’t know where you heard she smells like forest but that is also true …”

“Elizabeth and Alexandra Henshaw!” 

Both girls suddenly pulled back from Kara’s embrace, looking quite sheepish as they quickly walked around the knight to hide behind her. Surprised, Kara stood back up and saw Megan coming her way, annoyance written all across her face.

“Good evening Megan!” she greeted the blacksmith’s wife with a smile and a gentle handwave.

“Good evening, Lady Zor-El,” Megan replied with a smile as well, before looking down to the two little girls holding onto Kara’s legs. “My daughters flew out of my sight in a matter of seconds when they heard you had arrived …”

“They are quite cheeky, those twins of yours,” Kara smirked before twisting around to look at the girls, who had the good sense to look sheepish. “Come on girls, listen to your mother. Now, if she tells me you behaved, I might introduce you to Queen Lena by the end of the banquet … If you don’t, I’ll tell her you are two little devils.”

Both girls started to protest but one pointed glance from their mother silenced them. They reluctantly left Kara’s legs to follow their mother as they all went in search of the blacksmith. Kara watched them go, a soft smile on her lips.

“Come, Lady Zor-El. The queens are on their way,” Sir Winslow came behind her, wearing his formal armor but without the helmet. He was smiling and his wife was hovering a few steps behind him, animatedly talking to Sir Olsen.

Kara followed the guard and stood in front of him as every noble and member of the royal family were taking their marks on either side of the entrance paths. She was at the very end of the line on the left, practically next to the table with the thrones and only Prince Carter was standing in between. Across them, on the Luthor side of the room, Lady Jessalyn was smiling at them. 

Trumpets and drums echoed in the background, once the music had stopped. The double doors, that had been closed during Kara’s wandering journey, slowly opened and a guard announced the name of the queens, starting with Lena and ending with Cat.

The women were standing next to each other in the door frame and Kara held her breath as they started to walk. They were extremely different, in every single way but somehow, seeing them cross the banquet room side by side blurred the edges and bent the lines. The regal posture, the defiant chin, the straight glare, everything in them exuded authority and power. 

Cat was the smaller one but she was perfectly poised in her night-blue velvet dress with flowing sleeves, the gold of the belt matching the one of her crown, and she sparkled, catching the light and gleaming gloriously underneath. 

Lena, a few inches taller, was wrapped in a really daring dark-crimson dress, a sleeveless one that exposed a good few inches of her pale flesh, as well as a tempting hint of generous cleavage, underneath her collarbones. The crown on her moonless night black hair was made of silver and set with rubies. A few emeralds were caught in the silver as well, standing out against the bloody shades of the outfit.

They took their seats and then waited for everyone to find theirs. At some point, as Kara was moving around the table, she noticed the queens were talking, rather peacefully. Prince Carter took the seat to his mother’s right and Kara sat on his right, followed by Alex, Lucy, James and then Winslow. On Lena’s left, Lady Jessalyn was engrossed in a conversation with Maggie, who was sitting next to the knight. 

“Have you heard back from Sir Vasquez? She was supposed to be there for the banquet …” Alex suddenly asked, catching Kara off guard. She stopped watching Maggie and turned her eyes to her sister, before frowning.

“I haven’t, actually. Cat told me she was expecting her this morning, but Susan didn’t show …”

“I’m not worried, Susan can take care of herself but I wonder what has delayed her return …” Lucy chimed in, looking thoughtful. She still placed a reassuring hand over Alex’s and gave it a gentle squeeze, before focusing on the rest of the room.

Eventually, the organized chaos faded as everyone was finally seated. A carefully choreographed ballet of domestics bringing food and beverages started and the crowd followed the rules dictated by the protocol, waiting for the tasters to have checked every royal plate and beverage and for the actual royals to start eating before doing the same. After that, the room was only filled with civilized chatter and some sudden laughter. It was a convivial event.

Kara, despite all the food involved, was bored out of her mind and growing restless. Alex was mostly talking to Lucy and Sir Olsen and Carter was often monopolized by his mother and the other queen, as they asked for his opinion on a few diplomatic matters. Distractedly sipping at her wine, Kara let her eyes wander across the room. 

She spotted Megan, trying to feed her two daughters while keeping up with Siobhan, who didn’t get to sit next to her husband at the main table. Some of the rules did apply and while most of the nobles were happy to mingle with the guards and knights, they didn’t accept any non-royal or non-official sitting at the main table. Master Henshaw was engrossed in a discussion with a soldier Kara didn’t recognize but she chuckled to herself when she saw the blacksmith quickly catch the goblet one of his daughters had thrown at him, without even looking at it. As she lazily surveyed the other side of the room, she noticed the green outfits, capes and pourpoints, that betrayed their belonging to the Luthor kingdom. She realized she didn’t know any of the people sat along the wooden table and she grew bored of watching them as well. She was about to focus back on her plate when a sudden movement caught her attention. 

At the far end of the left table, not far from the now closed entrance, a group of three guards wearing the official Luthor armor were talking animatedly, standing in a circle near one of the green and black banners. The way one of the guards was glancing in the queens’ general direction unsettled Kara and she discreetly shifted her line of sight to avoid directly looking at them but she kept watching them, from the corner of her eyes. The twitchy soldier had his hand on the hilt of his sword and he was using the other one to gesture rather widely, despite the other two guards obviously not agreeing with him. They kept shaking their heads, as if to tell the other one off but he didn’t seem to like it. 

Kara felt it before it happened. 

A change in the air, imperceptible to anyone but her, that made her hair rise up on the back of her neck and tickled at the very tips of her fingers. Her vision narrowed and zeroed in on the small group.

She got up in one fluid movement, throwing her chair backward as she drew her sword, only a split-second before the double door burst open to let in a flow of armed men, all dressed in black and wearing matching velvet masks underneath their hoods. 

“Winslow, James, protect the royals!” Kara barked out before she jumped across the table, throwing plates, glasses and food on the floor as she slid on the wood. She found her feet again on the other side and risked a glance back at Cat. 

Their eyes met and time stopped for a few seconds. Silence took over as Kara drowned herself in the wide and wild hazel-green eyes, spiraling along with the golden freckles that shone too bright, too strong. Cat was terrorized but fierce and proud as she stood straight. Kara gave her the tiniest of smiles and then, Cat’s entire silhouette disappeared behind Sir Olsen’s large and protective figure. Guards were already forming a tight circle around the two queens and the prince, shielding them from any threat that would come their way.

Kara focused back on the front of the room and took a split second to analyze the situation. 

The black-clad soldiers were going for either side of the room, not discriminating between the Luthors or the Grants, and Kara counted at least twenty of them. Master Henshaw had drawn his axe and was swinging it right and left, keeping the enemies from advancing on his family. Megan was carrying her daughters toward the royals and Kara yelled, above the chaos “ Let the girls in on the royal protection!”

She didn’t have to turn to know the guards around the queens and the prince had moved to let the twins in. Megan then appeared at her side and Alex, flanked by Lucy, stepped up on her left.

“No mercy,” Kara growled and they all ran, head first, into the fight.

\---

The men in black were well trained, Kara noticed as she kicked one of them in the solar plexus. The force of the blow sent him straight into a wall, against which his head bounced with a loud thud. By the time he had regained his wits, Kara had already moved forward and plunged her sword into his abdomen. It pierced through some kind of metal, chainmail probably, before reaching the flesh. Kara saw the man’s eyes grow wide and a bubble of blood came out of his mouth when he tried to say something. She pulled her weapon out and swung around, letting the dying man slide against the stone wall and down to the floor.

The double doors were still open and more armed soldiers in black kept pouring through. Lucy was standing in the middle of the banquet hall, firing arrow after arrow to keep the enemies from getting to the royals, but her munitions were drastically reducing. Alex was weaving her way through the chaos, fighting with a deadly precision with Maggie in her wake, the former archer covering the physician’s blind angles with her curved dagger and small sword.

“We need backup!” Kara yelled and Lucy grunted, firing another arrow that went through and through a man’s throat, right in front of the knight. The soldier fell face first at Kara’s feet as the arrow impaled itself in another enemy’s shoulder. 

“Hey, I had him!”, Kara protested, crushing her right foot into the injured soldier’s face to knock him out. She figured she could make him talk later.

“Sure you did, sweetheart,” Lucy breathlessly mocked. Sweat was rolling down the archer’s temples and Kara knew it was only a matter of time before the woman would have to give up on her bow to pick up a sword. 

“Lucy, fire up an arrow and shoot it through the window. With any luck, one of the regiments stashed around the castle will get the signal …” Kara ordered, knowing it was a long shot. She knew that if no one was coming already, it was probably because the men wearing black had already taken care of it. It didn’t help that, because of the presence of the two queens and the prince in the banquet room, most of the knights and guards were already inside. 

The major part of the crown was now gathered in the back of the room, on either side of the circle of guards that protected the queens, the prince and Master Henshaw’s daughters. The rest of them had picked up some kind of weapon and were fighting for their lives, but the floor was already lined with bloody pourpoints, men in black and some unfortunate servants that had been caught in the raging chaos. 

Megan was fighting alongside her husband, wielding a sword with the ease of someone who had been doing that their whole life. She was incredibly gracious as she fought, all blurred moves but deadly blows, evasive feints but precise deliveries. 

“Let’s hope so,” Lucy groaned and she reluctantly took a few steps back, grabbing a piece of banner and tightly wrapping it around the head of an arrow. She poured wine on it and then moved again to find a candle. 

Suddenly, seeming to come out of nowhere, a man in black came at her. He had managed to slip through the defense line and was now running forward with his sword raised and Kara, who was too far away to block the blow aimed at her friend, did the only thing she could think of. She threw her sword, with all her strength, across the room and it went to plant itself right between the man’s shoulder blades, through the chainmail and the flesh, the tip of the weapon coming back out on his front. 

The man dropped his sword and fell to his knees at Lucy’s feet, spitting blood and trying to push back the blade lodged in his flesh, cutting his fingers and palms as he did so. The archer grimaced and then kicked him in the head, sending him to crash on the floor and causing him to impale himself a little further onto Kara’s sword. Lucy looked up and gave Kara a quick nod, her way to say thank you. 

“Hurry up,” Kara told her friend before turning back to face the incoming flow of men in black. 

One of them, noticing she wasn’t armed, smirked underneath the black, velvet mask he was wearing and she was struck with the feeling of familiarity. She knew that grimace but she didn’t have a chance to pause and think about it, because he was coming at her. Raising her hands, she used them to twist her cuffs and she unlocked the hidden blades, keeping them out of the man’s vision. As he grew closer, she suddenly realized he was cautious and taking his time to approach her, making her wonder if he knew about the secret weapons in the first place.

“Lady Zor-El, alone at last,” the man snorted and Kara couldn’t help but shudder. He was insanely familiar and yet, she couldn’t place his voice or the part she could make out of his face, underneath the mask. She heard the characteristic whistle of an arrow cutting the air for a split second, before a window shattered. Lucy had come through with her part of the plan.

“She should have kept her arrows. No one is coming to help you,” the man spoke again, swiftly dodging a dagger throw his way. Kara recognised one of Alex’s poniards but she didn’t take her eyes off her enemy. 

“That may be so, but we still won’t go down without a fight,” Kara growled back but without making a move toward her enemy. He was circling her and she mentally took note of his footwork, quick and sure and not regular enough that she could discern a pattern to break. He was holding his sword in his left hand and that got Kara’s attention. She didn’t know many left-handed people. 

“I certainly hope not, where would be the challenge in a surrender? No, making a bloodbath of your death will be a much better victory.” His smile was cold and heartless and he swung his sword on her right, finally moving forward. She whirled on herself and jumped to her right to avoid the blow, careful to keep her hands close together to hide the blades. She didn’t want him to realize she was armed, not yet. 

“You’ll have to have that weapon of yours touch me first, if you want to draw some of my blood out …” Kara sassed, facing the man again and tilting her head to the side. He had lost his smile and his eyes, a muddy dark shade of brown, were sparkling with anger now.

“Are you certain antagonizing your enemy is the right move here, Lady Zor-El?” Master Henshaw’s voice boomed above the sounds of swords clattering against other weapons, drawing the screams of injured people and echoing throughout the general clamor of the chaotic combat raging across the banquet hall.

Kara couldn’t risk a glance but she could hear the way he was brandishing his axe, the sharpness of the weapon quietly whistling as it cut the air. 

“I’m not quite sure,” Kara started, feigning a thoughtful demeanour. Her enemy didn’t seem to take it too well, because he tried a new attack and she had to duck fast to avoid this blow. Taking a step to the side, she raised her voice as she finished her answer “Actually, I think you might have a point!” 

“Enough! You will die tonight, and it will be good riddance!” 

Kara glared back at the angry man who was obviously starting to lose patience. In her many many years as a royal knight, Kara had often noticed men were easy to anger up. A lifetime of training and fighting against men taught her the things to say, the moves to make, the body language to have and it taught her a lot about the timing for those assets. 

Predictably, the masked man surged forward and swung his sword in a horizontal move that was meant to catch Kara’s hip. His footwork faltered for just a step but it was all it took for Kara to take advantage of his momentum. Plunging her left hand down, she twisted her wrist and let the edge of her small but unbreakable blade run along his, easily catching the sword while she used her free hand to slap the man across the cheek. It echoed in between them, despite the rather loud cacophony of the fights around them. The sheer force of the attack sent the mask flying in the air.

“You! I knew you looked and sounded oddly familiar,” Kara growled when the Daxamite stable boy looked back at her. Blood was starting to flow to the right side of his bland face and his dark eyes were aflame with rage and humiliation. His lower lip was split open and drops of crimson were falling down on the collar of his black shirt.

“I am Prince Monel of Daxam, son of Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand, and I shall be the last soul you see before Death comes your way.”

Kara’s eyes darkened upon hearing who he really was. 

She was aware that he was from Daxam and after everything they had found out about Lex Luthor and Kryptonite, she was already struggling not to consider every Daxamite her direct enemy, but her whole kingdom had been burnt down on the Queen of Daxam’s orders. The royal family, Kara’s biological parents, had been assassinated in the dead of night and she only survived because she had been a quiet baby, tucked away in a small room next to the royal chamber whose door had been hidden behind a large Kryptonian banner. Everyone else in the castle, maids, nobles, domestics, guards … everyone had been dead by the time Astra came back, from whatever mission she had been working on at the time, two days after the tragedy. Everyone but Kara, who had been crying when the General found her. 

The Daxamite army left nothing behind, nothing but ruin and desolation. Kara was the sole survivor of a dead kingdom, the last heir of an extinct bloodline and it was all because of her enemy’s mother.

“Oh, so you are, quite literally, the son of a bitch!” Kara spit the last few words, anger swirling in her voice. She had never truly experienced hate before, having never faced any enemy that would justify such an intense feeling but Monel was the son of the woman who had, indirectly, murdered her parents and destroyed an entire kingdom. He was the very embodiment of everything evil to her eyes and she was suddenly choking under the desperate need to make him suffer, to make him pay. She wanted to kill him for his mother’s crimes. 

She shook her wrists and unveiled her blades before darting to his left. 

“Do not dare, speak of my mother like this!” Monel gritted through his teeth as he quickly stepped aside, raising his sword to try to touch Kara’s back. 

The knight ducked and then plunged to the floor. She rolled over to the man impaled on her sword, making another masked soldier trip on his feet on the way so that Lucy could take care of him. The archer didn’t hesitate, bent down and grabbed the man’s head. She twisted it in one single move, before letting the body fall back on the floor to focus on another wave of incoming enemies. 

Kara stood back up, locked her blades back into the cuffs, and pushed the corpse with her left foot before bending down to retrieve her weapon. 

“Kara!” 

Cat’s scream was filled with so much terror Kara didn’t even look up. Instead, she instinctively stepped back and pulled her sword with her. Monel’s weapon flew down a few inches from her face, sparling dangerously when it reflected the candelabra’s glow, and the knight took another few steps back, quickly catching her breath while she raised a bloody blade in front of her. 

“You should have died with your parents, years ago. A mistake I intend to fix …”

Rationally, Kara knew better than to let a man trick her into anger. Still, it was excruciating for her to keep a clear head when the Daxamite boy was throwing such atrocities her way. She suddenly thought of Carter, oddly enough, and on how she would exhort him to stop letting his feelings guide his feet when they were training. It centered her enough for her to think of a witty comeback.

“You know, you make for one shitty prince. I mean, You literally spent the last few years cleaning up horse shit …” Kara smirked, carefully eying the Daxamite’s every move.

He growled and brusquely lunged for her, so quickly she didn’t have time to avoid him and so they violently collided before falling onto the ground and rolling together, all without never dropping their weapons. Kara managed to land a punch into the man’s jaw but he retaliated by almost knocking her out with the pommel of his sword when he hammered it against her temple, three times in a row. Eventually, Kara bent her knees against her chest and then extended them. Her feet hit him squarely on the solar plexus and it sent him flying across the room. 

By the time he landed on his back, his body encountering the stone floor with a loud thud, Kara was back up and ready for another round. The blood on her temple had rolled all over her features and some of her hair was coated with it, sticking against the damp side of her face. Her vision was slightly blurry, mostly from sweat but she quickly swiped it away with one hand, bringing back bloody fingers in front of her. 

“Shit,” she mumbled, risking a quick glance around the banquet room to analyse the situation. 

Here and there throughout the room, official guards from both the Grant and the Luthor kingdoms were fighting off the masked men. 

Maggie and Alex, in the middle, were standing back to back and dealing with a growing circle of enemies, their weapons endlessly swinging in the air, piercing through chainmail, cutting flesh, crushing bones and leaving a chorus of agonised screams in their wake. Meghan was on the left side, near one of the tables, and she was fighting back against a few men in black, her husband not far behind with a larger number of enemies facing his axe. Somewhere on the right side of the space, Lucy was doing her best keeping the masked men from getting too close from the circle of guards gathered around the royals and Lady Jessalyn was helping, moving around the archer in such a fluid and continuous way that it almost seemed as she was dancing.

At the back of the room, the guards were defending the royals from the few men in black that managed to get through the line of defence and Kara even spotted Carter, brandishing a sword and delivering out some very precise blows. He was standing in front of his mother and Lena, who had also managed to get her hands on a blade, was protecting the prince’s exposed flank.

They needed a plan, and fast, because more enemies kept coming in through the door and ever since Lucy had shot a burning arrow through the window, no one came to their rescue. They were alone.

“Master Henshaw! You need to close the doors!” Kara yelled above the chaos, just as Monel scrambled back up on his feet. “Find a way to seal them, keep the enemy outside ... it should offer us a small reprieve …” 

The blacksmith planted the edge of his axe in one of the masked man’s skulls, causing the bone to crack open with a sinister sound, and threw a punch at another enemy’s face, before meeting Kara’s eyes. He nodded, letting the knight know he had heard her. With a sharp and brusque tug, he dislodged his weapon and let the body fall ungraciously on the flood. Meghan covered him as they made their way to the entrance, leaving a trail of dead or severely injured soldiers in black in their wake. 

An arrow whistled against Kara’s cheek, so close it almost scratched the skin. She was about to protest when she heard a muffled gasp that preceded the characteristic sound of a lifeless body hitting the ground. Looking above her shoulder, she saw the arrow stick out from the corpse’s forehead as it lay in a growing pool of blood.

“Bullseye, Luce!” Kara cheered, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

She didn’t have the time to spare her friend a smile, thought. Monel was already back at her, his face all contorted in a enraged grimace. For a moment here, she thought he was about to say something but he instantly threw his sword forward and she swiftly parried the blow. Their weapons clattered together and while he was using his two hands to apply pressure against hers, Kara only used her left one. 

“Show off,” Alex yelled and it made Kara smirk, but she didn’t dare risk a glance at her sister. 

Monel’s eyes were abysses, dark and swirling with rage. He tried to gain some ground over her but she resisted and used her free hand to unlock her hidden blade. It clicked, quietly but the Daxamite still heard it and he instantly withdrew his hold. Before Kara could place her intended blow, he had taken a few steps back. That’s when she realized that, as angry and riddled up that he was, she shouldn’t underestimate him. He was still lucid enough to be aware of his own weaknesses and that alone told Kara that she wouldn’t beat him so easily.

“You think you can trick me, using those little blades of yours when I am not looking?” 

His voice was lined with disdain but cool and calm, collected. He was regaining control of his feelings and Kara couldn’t let it happen, not if she wanted a chance to end this fight anytime soon.

“Well … since you asked, I do, yes. All those years as a stable boy, must have killed the little intelligence you were given at birth … if you ever were given any, I mean,” Kara retorted, trying to discern something in the dark wells that were her opponent's eyes. Anger flared up for a few seconds, bright sparks that looked like lightning bolts across a night sky, but they were gone just as quickly as they came.

“I’m the prince of Daxam and as soon as I kill you, I will claim the worthless ruins of the Krypton kingdom as mine. I will be the king and I intend to build an empire, over the buried bones of your dead parents,” he stated, as matter-of-factly as he could sound. 

Kara’s grip on her sword handle tightened and her eyes darkened again, rage and vengeance flaring back up in her heart. Some part of her, the one still bound to reason, knew he was using her very own technique against her. However, the emotional part, the lonely survivor of a dead world part, wanted nothing more than to slice his throat so that the only thing that would spill out of his mouth was blood. 

A loud commotion near the front of the room echoed above the fighting sounds and Kara did risk a glance this time, long enough to see Master Henshaw hold the doors closed while Megan blocked them with anything and everything that fell into her hands. 

“Pathetic. You think you can stop the Daxamite army from getting in there? We are legions, you can’t win,” Monel smirked and he nonchalantly swirled his sword in the air, as if he had indeed all the time in the world.

“Urgh, you sure never shut up, it’s annoying. No wonder your bitch of a mother sent you away to be a stable boy …” Kara replied on the same tone, indifferent, before she stifled a mock-yawn behind her palm. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that the line of defense, broken since the blacksmith and his wife were dealing with the doors, was barely holding it together. 

Alex and Maggie had to split up and as a result, they were both struggling with a bunch of soldiers circling them. Lucy and Lady Jessalyn, on the other side, were slowly backing up toward the royals, forced to by the numerous enemies attacking them. Some guards were still standing, as well as some nobles having picked up a sword, but the men in black were slowly gaining ground. 

“I’m curious though, what took you so long? I mean, if you only came for me, you could have killed me numerous times by now …” Kara focused back on the Daxamite in front of her. An uneasy gleam sparkled in his eyes, for a few seconds, but it was enough for Kara to start guessing.

“Oh, so you are not acting on your mother’s orders now, are you?” Kara slowly enunciated, watching as his mouth twitched. “Now, that’s interesting. I bet she told you to keep an eye on me, to gather information … surveillance only, wasn’t it?” 

Monel tried a move and swung his weapon to Kara’s left. She stepped aside and sent her fist across his face, punching him right on the nose. Bones cracked under her closed knuckles and it felt incredibly satisfying, especially when he screamed in pain and stumbled backward, blood flooding out all over his mouth and chin. 

“You probably grew bored, or you figured she didn’t trust you enough to take care of me by yourself … and here you are, proving her right,” Kara smiled widely this time, despite the dire situation. 

“Shut up,” Monel growled, coming at her again but to her right this time. 

She was acutely aware of her surroundings, the dead bodies littering the floor, the furniture thrown everywhere, the tables behind her and the other fighters around them. She jumped on the left, above the corpse of a man in black, and carried her sword in a horizontal half-circle that ended into the Daxamite’s hip, cutting through the fabric of the cape and chipping at the chainmail, enough to finally meet some flesh. 

“You fucking bitch!” 

“That would be your mother …”

“Shut up! You watch your mouth!” 

He looked demented, with his face covered in blood and the anger swirling deep in his dark eyes. The muscles of Kara’s arms were starting to ache a little but she didn’t pay it any attention. Monel raised his sword in front of him and Kara warily did the same.

The next thing she knew, blows were raining on her from everywhere. He had abandoned all pretense and was now fighting to kill, faking on the right and striking on the left, moving his feet too quickly for Kara to anticipate his next move and she was left scrambling to protect herself, parrying and deflecting the attacks without ever getting an opening to strike back. He wasn’t exactly strong but he was fast enough to keep attacking from every angle and he was moving forward, forcing her to slowly step back. 

A sudden clamor echoed across the room and it caused Monel to pause for a split second. Kara didn’t hesitate and threw her sword toward his abdomen. She was so sure she was going to get to him she didn’t see his feet move, she didn’t see the dagger he had pulled out of his sleeve.

She only realized she had made a mistake when said dagger plunged into her pourpoint, bypassing the fabric to piece the chainmail and dig into her skin. The surprise, more than the pain caused her to drop her sword and she fell to her knees, her hands instinctively reaching for the handle of the weapon planted in the left side of her chest. 

“Finally. I have to admit, I slightly underestimated your fighting skills,” Monel glowed from above, a crazy smile twisting his lips and making him look even more demented. Kara looked up at him and wondered, for a moment, how this could have gone so wrong that the prince of Daxam had won against her. 

“But you see, I don’t like to reveal my assets too soon, like you did with your pathetic little blades … I waited for the right moment to use my own secret weapon. A shame, really, that you won’t have time to learn from this mistake, for it is your very last.” He kept speaking but Kara stopped listening.

A terrorized scream reached her ears and she distractedly glanced at the back of the room, where Sir Olsen and Prince Carter were trying to hold back a desperate Cat Grant. Lena Luthor, next to her fellow queen, was watching the scene with tears streaming down her face but she knew better than to move. She tried to offer them a smile but she only managed to cough out blood. 

Her head was swimming with a thousand thoughts at the second. She wanted to see Carter be crowned king, to pledge her allegiance to him like she did with his father before he became the mad man she had to kill. She had always imagined that she would grow older by Cat’s side, until her last and final battle where she would go gloriously. She had never meant to die at the hands of her parent’s murderer’s spawn and it made her so angry, so full of rage and bitterness that a Daxamite had managed to hurt her.

Images of her past flew in front of her eyes, along with fantasies of a future she wasn’t sure she would get to live and the echoes of long lost voices. She could almost hear her aunt’s voice saying “Hold on, little one” and it made her smile, despite the blood, the hot white pain in her chest and the numbness spreading across her body.

Monel raised his sword and smirked “Good riddance, last daughter of Krypton.”

“NOOOO!” Cat’s scream vibrated in the air, filled with despair and a begging edge Kara didn’t like one bit. Cat never begged for anything, she never did and so it sounded foreign to the knight’s ears. She turned her head in the hope of meeting her queen’s eyes but Cat had escaped her royal escort and was running toward her, stumbling a little on the corpses as Sir James, Prince Carter and Queen Luthor tried to catch her.

Kara stopped looking and focused back on Monel. 

He wasn’t smiling anymore and his eyes were wide with shock, his body curiously arched forward. Kara understood why when she saw the tip of a sword emerge from his torso, slowly growing until two bloody thirds of a sword were out.

He tried to say something but it didn’t sound like anything comprehensible. A few seconds later, his body was tossed aside, revealing a woman behind him who Kara never thought she would see again.

“Aunt Astra?” Kara questioningly whispered, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. The pain had reduced now and all she could feel was cold, but she could still see the curly brown hair, the sharp yet soft features, the haunted brown eyes and there was a familiar crest emblazoned on the woman’s armor. A single, silver white streak was standing out from the brown hair, falling on the side of the woman’s face.

“You have to hold on, Little One,” Astra’s voice echoed again and Kara frowned, not understanding what she was supposed to hold on to. Everything was beginning to fade around her. The sounds, the light, the colors, it all started to blur. 

“Oh God Kara, please don’t die. Don’t you dare die on me!” Cat’s voice came through the fog of her numbness and it made her feel safe, despite the obvious panic she could hear in the queen’s words. Warm fingers slipped into hers and squeezed, urging her to do the same. She tried, she truly wanted to answer the gesture but she couldn’t feel her limbs.

“I better not die then,” she mumbled, because she could still talk despite the blood rising up in her throat and spilling out from her mouth. She felt cold and tired, too exhausted to keep her eyes open.

“Kara? Kara, please look at me, stay with me,” Cat implored and Kara had never been able to deny anything to her queen. She struggled for it but she eventually managed to look into the queen’s eyes. It was as green as the forest bordering the Luthor kingdom, deep, intense and with liquid gold freckles that evoked to Kara the everlasting sunlight of Mars. 

“Did we win?” she croaked, coughing blood and almost choking on it as she tried to breathe.

“We did, barely but we did. The Daxamite army is defeated and our remaining guards are cleaning up the hallway” another voice chimed in, one she knew but didn’t recognize right away. Frowning, she tried to ask but it only drew more blood out.

“It’s Sir Vasquez,” Cat explained, seeming to understand what Kara wanted to know. Kara smiled and nodded, before whispering “Call Alex.”

Cat choked out a sob, shaking her head no, but she did it anyway. The older Danvers came instantly but she didn’t speak to Kara. Instead, she started bossing everyone around.

“Find me some kind of plank or whatever sturdy surface we can use to carry her to my office. James, Astra, you are to take her there, be careful and don’t shake her too much,” Alex ordered, before turning to face Carter. “Youngling, you and Lucy, go ask for or find as many clean towels you can get your hands of and bring them to me.”

The Prince and the captain of the archers didn’t need to be told twice, darting towards the now open doors and disappearing in the hallway in a matter of seconds.

“Where do you need us?” Maggie asked, flanked by Sir Vasquez and Lady Jessalyn, who was holding Lena’s hand. 

“You can help the injured, bring them to my office and make sure we didn’t forget anyone on the floor. Master Henshaw,” Alex called and the blacksmith turned his head to her. “Can you deal with everything in here? Someone needs to put things in order …”

“Alex …” Lena tried, before being cut off.

“Sure thing, Miss Danvers,” the blacksmith replied before going back to clearing the path to the door, his wife having gone back to their daughters already.

“Alex,” Maggie asked, her voice lined with urgency. 

“What!” Alex snapped, facing back the little group.

What she saw made her freeze, for Kara was lying unconscious on the floor with her head resting on the lap of a hysterically begging and sobbing Cat Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> * _evil smirk_ * soooo ... how did you like the cliffhanger? Everyone still alive? Relax, Kara doesn't die ~~yet~~ , you can take a deep breath and start yelling at me for the fright I caused. Now, I promised to someone in the first few comments I got that none of the main characters would die and I will stick to my word. I guess it depends on who you see as main and who you see as secondary ... and if it fits my own vision ;)
> 
> So, lot of action in this chapter, with a big character finally entering the fic for good, before the bouquet final ( _which basically consisted of Kara passing out, yes, I am well aware_ ) !
> 
> Stay tuned, for the next chapter ;)
> 
>  
> 
> _As always, reviews are welcomed and much appreciated_  
> 


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FAIR WARNING :** cursing  & blood (a lot of it), wounds and physical pain

“HOLY MOTHER OF A FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!”

The swearing words, aimed at no one in particular and everyone at once, drowned out the chaos of the room as Kara suddenly jerked up on the table. The upper half of her body was naked and exposed, with dried blood cracking across her skin under the fresh streams of the fluid that flooded out of the wound Alex was trying to patch up. 

Kara had been unconscious until the physician had started disinfecting the open gash in the knight’s chest, which had caused her brutal and painful awakening and the string of unholy words. 

“For the love of God will you lie still?! I still need to stitch up the injury, now that I’m sure the blade didn’t reach anything vital!” Alex scowled, slapping her sister’s forearm with one hand while pouring more alcohol on the wound with the other one. 

“IT FUCKING HURTS!” Kara let out what sounded like a scream caught in a growl and it was so impressive it made Alex pause, for a few seconds.

Astra came to grab Kara’s shoulders, forcing her to lie back down on the table. Lucy stepped in next to the general to help her, because the knight was all tensed muscles and raw instincts. Kara was surprisingly strong, for someone who had just been stabbed in the chest, in an area very close to the heart. 

“Cry baby,” Alex grumbled as she resumed her work. 

The table on which Kara was forced down by Astra and Lucy was a mess of soiled crimson towels and rags, metal instruments and various bands of gauze. The wood underneath Kara’s body was covered with blood and alcohol and the fluids dripped down onto the stone floor, making Alex almost slip sometimes when she stepped in closer. 

Sir Winslow was on another table in her back, with Maggie to keep him company while Alex treated her sister first. He only had a few deep gashes across his left arm, along with what looked like a few broken bones in his left shoulder. A nasty wound was still bleeding at the base of his neck, and Alex first had to make sure the weapon hadn’t cut through the nerve, but when she’d noticed that he could still move his shoulder and arm, she knew he would be fine and that he didn’t need immediate attention. Unlike her sister.

Only women had been allowed into the room, for more than one reason. First, Alex didn’t allow uninjured men into her space unless it was absolutely necessary. Second, Kara needed to be partially undressed and as such, only women could stay and last, there wasn’t enough room. Beside, Alex figured the men were needed elsewhere. Cat was standing next to Kara, pale and clearly in shock but she wasn’t taking her eyes off the knight’s body. 

Carter had gone back into the banquet room, to help Master Henshaw deal with the situation. James, after having lingered outside for a while, finally left to go and review the damage to their army, followed by Sir Vasquez and Lady Jessalyn. Lena had wanted to stay with Kara but Cat, in all her shock and distress, told her off and so the queen went away to count the dead in her court, escorted by the few remaining soldiers of her house.

“I swear to God that fucking Daxamite asshole better have suffered when he died ‘cause it’s all his fault if I am - HOLY SHIT!” Kara trailed off again, yelling across the room when Alex pressed a alcohol-soaked towel against her wound. 

“Well, you sure know how to swear when you’re in pain,” Lucy whistled, sounding almost impressed at the knight’s salty vocabulary.

“Shut up Lane,” Kara growled and that made Maggie, Alex and Lucy chuckle. It was a nervous laughter, filled with fear and anxiety but it helped taking their mind off the tragedy that had almost occurred. Kara was gritting her teeth so hard her jaw was white with the effort and she was trembling. Alex had tried slipping a piece of wood into her mouth a few times but the knight always refused. 

“You’re alive.”

Kara’s voice, still halfway between a growl and a yell, was yet oddly steady and her eyes, piercing blue despite the obvious pain and exhaustion, were intent on Astra’s features. She was looking up at her aunt from down on the table and she wasn’t smiling. If anything, she looked angry, but it could have been because of the pain, the feeling of being powerless or the whole situation.

“That I am,” Astra retorted, matter-of-factly. The general didn’t sound troubled by the whole ordeal and now that she was sure that her niece would be alright, she even looked as if she was bored. 

“Hm. And, pray tell … where the fuck have you been all those years?”

Kara hissed at a particular brutal jab of the needle into her flesh and Alex grumbled half an apology before continuing. The injury wasn’t closing and the needle was only creating new tiny puncture wounds that spilled blood.

“I was …” Astra started but before she could add anything, Alex shook her head and threw her stitching tools away. 

“This won’t work, the wound is too wide and I can’t close it. I don’t have a choice, you are losing too much blood,” the physician explained before grabbing a dagger. The move caused the knight to squirm and try to escape the iron-grip her aunt and Lucy had on her. “I’m sorry Kara, but I will have to cauterize the injury … with a white hot blade.” 

Everyone in the room went pale, including Cat Grant. Alex didn’t even think the queen could become more white. 

“I swear I’m gonna send the Daxamite back to his mother, in pieces,” Kara groaned but she sighed, already resigned to her fate. She gently pushed Astra and Lucy’s hands away to be able to meet Cat’s eyes. She didn’t say anything, as she stared into the terrified hazel irises of the queen and after a little while, Kara offered a smile. A soft, caring and sweet smile.

“I’ll be alright. I might have a nasty scar once this is over but I’ll still be by your side, for it is where I belong,” Kara whispered and Cat seemed to hesitate but she eventually nodded, choosing to trust her knight. 

“You might want to wait outside, your Majesty, because this is going to be … intense,” Alex warned but Cat shook her head no. She stepped in closer and reached out for Kara’s hand.

“I am not going anyway,” Cat said and it sounded final.

“Suit yourself, but I am going to have to insist that you can’t hold Kara’s hand during the process. This is going to be really painful for her and there is no way we can predict her reaction …” Alex took a deep breath and then focused on her sister, who had just reluctantly let go of Cat’s hand. “Kara, I’m hoping you’ll pass out but we can’t know for sure …”

“Very well,” Kara swallowed and lay back down on the table. Astra moved to go hold her feet and Maggie left Winn’s side to take over. Lucy gently squeezed the knight’s shoulder and then looked up to Alex, who was holding the dagger above the flame of a small burning stove. When she decided the blade was sufficiently hot, she quickly pulled it out of the flames and approached her sister. 

She first held a piece of wood above Kara’s face but when the knight started saying no, she cut her off. 

“Bite into this. It’s either that or you lose your tongue and something tells me the queen would prefer you keep it.” 

Kara groaned but reluctantly opened her mouth and closed her teeth around the small wooden log. Alex exchanged a glance with the three women in charge of holding Kara in place before she pressed the white hot blade against Kara’s wounded flesh.

The scream that filled the room was incredibly raw. It sounded like sand was caught in the knight’s throat but luckily for everyone, it didn’t last long because Kara passed out from the pain, after an agonizing long minute.

\---

When she woke up, hours later, she was propped up against a few pillows in a bed she recognized as hers. Her memory was hazy and she felt heavy, as if something invisible was weighing on her.

Tentatively, she checked her limbs, one by one, and let out a tiny groan when she felt the skin stir and crack on her chest, the move instantly awakening a burning sensation that traveled everywhere in her upper body. 

“Honestly, you are such a child!”

Alex’s voice preceded her appearance at the side of the bed. Kara blinked a few times and frowned, unable to remember what had happened to her that would cause such pain and the annoyance in her sister’s voice.

“What? Why does my chest hurt? And why do you sound so mad?” 

Kara startled at the sound of her own voice, raspy and broken, as if someone had rubbed her vocal cords with rust or sand. She coughed a little and tried again but the sound that came out was closer to a croaking than an actual human voice.

“What it the last thing you remember?” Alex asked, handing a gobelet full of a plant-smelling mixture. It had the sugary perfume of honey, beneath the strong scents of the mint and thyme, and Kara drank it without hesitation. It soothed her in an unexpected way and she relaxed a little, despite the burning sensation on her chest that made her want to claw at her skin to rip it off. Glancing down, she noticed her breasts were bandaged in a similar fashion to the way she would bind them to fit into her armor but this time, it was made of medical gauze and blood was already starting to seep through on the left. 

“I … I was bored, the banquet was dragging on and I wanted to leave …” Kara started, her voice sounding a little more normal this time around. She drank a few more sips of the strange beverage, trying to gather her thoughts and summon the rest of the memory. “There was a small group of soldiers by the door, they were arguing … I don’t think I figured why … and then … It’s a little blurry, I can’t remember.”

“It’s alright Little One, it often happens after a trauma,” said a voice Kara could never forget, even if she tried. 

She jumped out of surprise, before hissing in pain and falling back into the pillow, tears gathering in her eyes and already threatening to fall. 

“What the hell!?”

“I’ll get to the part where you learned your aunt is alive but first … There was a … an incident, at the banquet. A Daxamite army invaded the room and backed us all into it. You were the first one to alert us, barking orders and making sure the royals were protected …” Alex started but Kara cut her off right away.

“Where’s Cat? Is she alright? Carter?”

“I’m here, darling,” Cat said and she came to stand next to Alex on the side of the bed. Kara held out a hand and the queen took it, immediately intertwining their fingers.

“Is Carter safe?”

“He is, thanks to Sir Winslow,” Cat nodded and the gratefulness in her voice was deep and genuine. It was a startling change from the usual disdain that lined her voice whenever she spoke of the young guard. She sounded exhausted though and Kara noticed, through the haze of her state, that Cat had bags underneath her eyes and tired crinkles across her features. 

“Winn? Is he … Is it bad?” Kara asked, her heart squeezing in her chest at the thought of the young soldier she had pushed to his limits over and over again during their training sessions. 

“He’s perfectly alright. I mean, he’s sporting a batteries of nasty scratches and a broken forearm but he’s resting in his room and Siobhan is with him,” Alex explained, retrieving the now empty glass from Kara’s hand. “Your wound is bleeding again, it shouldn’t do that … I cauterized the injury and it’s mostly closed, I added a few stitches to make sure it would stay closed but you must have done something …”

“Alex. Did you … did you inspect the blade? Was it … was it Kryptonite?” Kara asked, suddenly remembering having thought of that at some point. Her memory was still incomplete and unsteady but she could distinctly hear the echo of that thought in her mind, like an endless litany.

“I checked and it was a regular blade. Apparently, the Daxamite prince didn’t have anything to do with Lex Luthor,” the physician replied with a smile before moving away from the bed. 

“Daxamite prince?” Kara frowned, glancing up at Cat but the queen didn’t seem like she was able to talk so Kara only squeezed her fingers before focusing on Astra, who was standing on the other side of the bed. “I thought I’d dreamed you.”

She didn’t have any memories of her mother, since she had just been an infant when the royal family of Krypton had been murdered. She did, however, remember growing up around her aunt. The general had been a constant in her life for years, often dropping by the Danvers house and staying for dinner, sometimes taking Kara out for a ride, teaching her the language of Krypton every other day and smacking her behind the head when she would make a pronunciation mistake or choose the wrong word. She had souvenirs of learning how to fight along Sir Vasquez under the unmerciful and critical watch of the general, the sweating, the bleeding and the unrelenting “again” barked after every mistake, every bad step, every twist of the wrist and everytime they dropped their weapons from exhaustion. She knew the sound of Astra’s voice by heart and she had often drawn the chiseled and sharp features, on various pieces of parchments and even on the sand, on the beach, before she watched the waves take away that reminiscence of her past. 

“What’s your excuse?” Kara asked, bluntly and without taking her eyes off her aunt’s face. The general looked older than in her memories and it made her feel incredibly sad, to think that her mother would have looked exactly like Astra if she had survived. 

Alex gasped and frowned at her sister, clearly disapproving the tone.

“What was yours?” Astra retorted on the same tone, a thick accent weighing in her words. It sent a shiver down Kara’s spine, for she hadn’t hear those consonants for a long, long time. 

Cat smirked, quietly nodding, and it didn’t escape Kara’s attention. 

“I was … protecting the royal family. It was my duty to stay away so they could be safe,” Kara growled, refusing to backtrack and keeping her gaze intent on her aunt. The general stared back and the intensity of her gaze could clearly rival with Kara’s. The moment thickened before Astra spoke.

“I had been banished by the mad king and when he was still alive, there was a price on my head within the borders of the Grant kingdom. I thought I could come back when I learned he was dead, but the rumors of your own passing came to my ears and I was … It destroyed me, to know the last member of my family was gone. I didn’t have any reason to come back after that ...” Astra replied and this time, her voice was trembling with a mixture of anger and emotion. 

Kara felt guilty for a few seconds before shaking her head, refusing to fall into that manipulative trap. She’d been there before and since then, she had worked too hard to make amends to everyone to start falling back into that pattern of guilt and sorrow. After all, she didn’t even know her aunt was still alive.

“I’ve been back for months already, you could have shown up a thousand times since I resurfaced or, at the very least, sent a letter,” the knight shook her head and let go of Cat’s hand to cross her arms over her chest, defiantly. She regretted the move the moment she felt her chest burn, the wound cracking even more underneath the bandage.

“Kara!” Alex chidded, spatting at her sister’s arms to push them away. The gauze was soaked through with blood and she let out a tired swear. “I need to remove the bandage, I’ll anoint the wound with a cataplasm instead … Maybe it’ll stop the bleeding, and it should also help the healing process.”

Kara could only nod. The pain washing over her body was making it impossible for her to speak. 

“Alright, everyone out,” Alex ordered and Lucy, Maggie and Astra started to retreat towards the door, exiting the chambers one by one. “You too, your majesty.”

“I am not going anywhere,” Cat stated and it was as final as it sounded. 

She wouldn’t take no for an answer and Alex obviously knew it, because she only huffed in annoyance before moving away to the back of the room. The characteristic sounds of clinking metal echoed a few seconds later, followed by a pestle crushing some roots and plants in a wooden bowl. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara managed to croak through her gritted teeth. Cold sweat was dripping on her temples and the biggest drops had started to slowly roll down to the beginning of her crisped jaw.

“I know,” Cat nodded. She didn’t offer any soothing words or contact and Kara didn’t push. 

“Alright Kara, this is going to be painful,” Alex announced, walking back to her sister’s side with the bowl in her hands. The smell coming out of it was headstrong and nauseating. “I’ve mixed up a few plants together, made some kind of solid dough that I am going to spread over your wound but … It’s going to burn a lot and after the cauterization, I am not entirely sure your body will take it …” 

Kara whimpered, quite audibly.

“Quit it, you can only blame yourself for this round of torture. If you had stayed put after I barely patched you up, you’d already be healing by now,” Alex chastised, placing the bowl on the mattress next to Kara’s hip. “Your Majesty, this is going to be hard to watch …”

“Tell me something I don’t know, it’d be a nice change …”

Cat’s voice was tight and cold but both Alex and Kara could hear the tremble in her timbre, the slight tremor in her otherwise impeccable, authoritarian tone. The queen was exhausted, emotionally drained, and it started to show.

“Alright then …”

Alex removed the bandage from around Kara’s torso and threw it on the floor before gathering a bit of mixture on her left hand. She slowly rolled the dough between her fingers and then sighed, heavily.

“Here it comes …”

Kara gritted her teeth a little more and then nodded. At first, it felt cold and fresh, like a startling breeze on her exposed skin. Then, something kicked in and the burning sensation invaded all of her senses, as if someone had set the skin around the gash on fire.  
A single cry, raspy and winded, escaped her lips before she passed out again.

\---

Carter studied the chiseled yet rough features, the sharp angle of the nose, the piercing hawk eyes and the surprisingly dark hair, despite the white streak standing out in the middle.

“See something you like, young one?”

The voice was commanding and direct, but the sarcasm flew over his head as he paid more attention to the strange accent that punctuated the words. He couldn’t replace it exactly, but he had heard similar consonants before, and the way she was swirling the vowels in her mouth was familiar as well.

“So you’re the general … Kara’s long lost aunt, and the last heir of the In-Ze bloodline ...”

“You’ve heard of me,” Astra nodded, a gleam of curiosity sparkling in her eyes for a split second. It didn’t last. In the blink of an eye, she was back to the imposing, unreadable and unmovable force of nature she seemed to be.

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one to come back from the dead. Actually, I’d say it’s a common exploit around here …” Carter sassed and for a moment there, he thought he saw the shadow of a smile at the corners of the general’s mouth. 

They were in the hallway outside of Kara’s room, with Astra standing guard like a true soldier, and Carter sitting on the floor in front of her. 

He had just came back from the morbid spectacle that was the banquet room, where those soldiers who were still standing were still evacuating the corpses of their fallen comrades, and he was too shaken and too exhausted to keep standing on his feet. Alex had refused to let him in, only assuring that Kara was fine and that his mother, the queen, was with her, that he could come back in the morning. He had thought about leaving, to go back to organizing the tragic chaos or to go to sleep but the sole idea of walking had been too much, and so he had just slid against the wall and to the floor, right across Kara’s bedroom door. 

“I remember you, you know. It’s … fragmented and distant, but I have memories of you. I think I watched you train Kara and Susan a few times,” Carter added, slowly. ”You kept pushing them until they passed out, whether it was under the crushing sun or in the midst of a howling blizzard … You were always kind to me though, even though I was terrified by you.”

Again, the faintest hint of a smile twitched at the corners of Astra’s lips but it didn’t grow into a full gesture. Instead, she almost looked melancholic for a few seconds.

“You were a fine young boy, and you became an even finer young man, young one.”

“You mean you’re glad I didn’t turn out to be more like my father, aren’t you?” Carter retorted without missing a beat and he noticed the surprise in the general’s eyes. “I heard the way he treated you, when you refused to obey one of his mad orders. The rumors made it hard to know what was authentic and what was made up, but Kara made sure I knew the truth.”

Astra nodded and subtly shifted her weight from one foot to another, ostentatiously refusing to use the wall to support her. 

“Did she also tell you that I owe my life to your mother?”

“She did, yes. Kara said the king wanted to have you beheaded in the public square for your insubordination, but my mother argued and pleaded, invoking the many years of loyal service you had given him and the kingdom …” Carter replied with a nod, while playing with the hem of his pourpoint. It was soiled with blood in various places, crimson stains that would forever stay on the fabric now. 

“Indeed. I never thought I’d come back to this court again …” The general whispered, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. She looked incredibly older than she truly was, in this moment, with the flickering shadows of the candles dancing across the sharp edges of her face. 

“Your niece didn’t think so either, and yet …” Carter sassed, making no effort to hide the slight bitterness in his tone. 

“Fair point,” Astra nodded, with a hint of amusement tinting her voice. 

“May I ask you why you’re standing guard at her door?” 

The general tilted her head to the side and it looked like she was considering her answer. The white streak in her hair glowed intensely in the dim light. 

“I don’t exactly know. I think …” She started but the next words didn’t come out of her mouth right away. Suddenly, she looked lost and confused and it was a strange sight to behold. 

“You don’t know where else to go,” Carter realized. 

“Well. Yes,” Astra reluctantly replied, looking annoyed at how easily the prince could read her. 

She was taller than most of the women Carter had grown up around, and she was tall enough that she could easily look down on a lot of men as well. Her hair, despite being curly and long, was drab and it didn’t bounce on her broad shoulders like it once did. Her armor was dirty and rusty, with black stains at the joints and the lack of lustre that came with unpolished metal. 

“Come on, General. I’ll take you to a room for the night and tomorrow, I’ll have the domestics ventilate and clean your old place in the tower,” Carter sighed, closing his eyes and gathering some will to stand up and guide the older woman through the castle.

The moment he opened his eyes, a hand suddenly appeared in front of him, with long white fingers but a large and strong palm. He didn’t hear the woman move and it made him a little uneasy, since he had been sitting right in front of her. 

“May I give you a hand, young one?” 

Carter took the hand and let the General hoist him up. She was strong and unwavering, a true force of nature. 

“Thank you General. This way please …” Carter announced as he started walking along the hallway. When he glanced above his shoulder, he saw Astra hesitate, eyes fixated on the door leading to Kara’s chambers.

“She’s going to be alright, Alex is with her and she won’t let anything happen to her sister. Besides, my mother is in there as well and Kara knows better than to die in front of the queen …” Carter snarked, half meaning it and half trying to convince himself of that fact.

“I don’t doubt it, your mother is not someone to make an enemy of …” Astra retorted and Carter knew that, coming from the invincible General In-Ze, this was high praise.

“Come on, let’s get you a place where you can get some sleep, you’ll see Kara tomorrow,” Carter pushed and Astra nodded, finally starting to follow him.

\---

The first few nuances of dawn were showing in the night sky and the sparkle of luminosity filtered through the windows of Kara’s bedroom, giving the walls a very pale and dim white-ish glow.

In the relatively fading darkness of the room, Kara suddenly woke up. Before she could move a muscle however, a hand firmly pressed on her shoulder.

“Do not move, or I swear to god I will tie you to the bed until you’re completely healed.”

Alex’s voice was nothing but a whisper but Kara heard it loud and clear, as the memories of the previous evening came back in a rush. 

“Cat’s here, she’s asleep in the armchair on your other side and I don’t want to wake her up,” Alex added and Kara slowly nodded. When she turned her head on the pillow to glance at the queen, all she could make out in the obscurity was the tiny crumpled form swallowed by the too large piece of furniture.

“You came pretty close to actually dying, tonight.” The accusation in Alex’s tone was unmistakable and Kara almost marveled at how her sister was able to pack so much anger in a whisper. 

“And you think I did it on purpose?” Kara retorted through a heavy, annoyed sigh. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen and, in case you haven’t noticed before, I am a knight and the sole purpose of my existence is to protect the queen.”

“Which is a fucked up paradox because if you die, who’s going to do just that? Moreover, if you die, who is going to save her from herself?” 

The words knocked the air out of Kara’s lungs, for it was nothing but the harsh truth. It still was a low blow but Kara couldn’t deny the twisted wisdom the rhetoric questions held. 

“How about no one die and I take care of myself, like I have since the day I was crowned queen?” 

Cat’s voice suddenly broke the heavy silence. Sarcasm dripped from every single word she pronounced and Kara winced, because beneath the irony was the tangible exhaustion.

“Fine by me,” Alex grunted and she then moved to light up a few candles across the room. “I need to check the cataplasm and then I’ll be out of your hair. I think I earned a couple of hours of sleep anyway.”

Kara didn’t reply. She was still a little out from all the pain she went through, the lack of deep sleep and the exhaustion she could still feel right into her very bones. She let Alex have a look at the unappealing brownish daub spread all over the left side of her chest and drank the beverage she was presented with without a fuss. It was as thick as mud and tasted like root vegetables, but she didn’t even wince afterward. Thankfully, Alex silently gave her a glass of water to rinse her mouth.

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara finally said and her sister only nodded, before waving her off. The physician tidied the place a little and then exited the room without a word, without even saying goodbye. 

“Is Winn alright?” Kara asked, turning her head to face Cat.

“He is, yes. Sir Winslow will recover, probably faster than you will.”

“That’s good,” Kara nodded, before thinking of a way to ask her next question. “How … did you … did you talk to Sir Olsen?” 

Cat’s features were set in stone and the flames dancing across her pale skin and tired crinkles made her look incredibly old, much to Kara’s distress. 

“I did, yes,” Cat started, taking a deep breath before continuing. “The army … we suffered a lot of losses.”

Kara closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Cat wasn’t into the habit of sugar coating anything and for her to approach this particular news so cautiously could only mean one thing.

“How bad is it? Just, tell me.”

“More than half of the royal guards are dead, and the rest of the regiments are alarmingly depleted as well. Three dozen men are injured but only three are in critical condition, the rest should be standing again in a few months …”

Kara swallowed against the thick lump lodged in her throat. More than half of the men and women she had learned to know since her return, through intense training and some occasional outings to the tavern, were gone. 

She thought of Sir Olsen, who already had to endure the epidemic of plague a year ago and who was now going to bury an insanely large amount of soldiers again. She thought of the kingdom, which was now severely exposed to any ambitious enemies and greedy invaders. She thought of Carter, who was about to be the ruler of a decimated army. 

“As much as it pains me to admit it, the final count would have been much worse without the Luthor’s soldiers,” Cat added after a long pause. “Lena herself made quite a dent to the opponent’s troops.”

Images of Lena brandishing a sword to help the prince fight off their enemies flashed in front of Kara’s eyes. She’d seen Lena on a battlefield a few times before, and her unique and unconventional fighting style made a formidable adversary of her. 

“Is she alright?” 

“She is, yes. Her escort suffered a few losses, but the queen’s alive and her knight is too.”

“My aunt is alive,” Kara stated, suddenly remembering the strange and hatched conversation she’d had with her only remaining blood relative. 

“She is. Apparently, it seems like coming back from the dead is a family trait …” Cat snarked but she didn’t sound mad. The tiredness on her face and the slur in her voice betrayed how exhausted she was.

“Cat, you’re falling asleep. Go, get some rest,” Kara gently encouraged and when she saw the queen shake her head no, she quickly added “I am not going anywhere and besides, even if I wanted to move, I suspect Alex is ready to barge in and actually tie me to the bed to prevent me from hurting myself again.” 

That earned her a tight smile from Cat but the queen still didn’t move. She looked torn and hesitant. 

“I can’t leave,” she finally whispered, after a moment of silence. Kara frowned but before she could ask, Cat answered her. “I’m terrified that if I do, you won’t be here when I come back.”

The admission was quiet and soft, but heartbroken. Cat had never been so vulnerable before as to openly admit her abandonment issues and Kara realized she had gone too far this time. She knew it wasn’t her fault per see, not this time around anyway, but the outcome was still the same.

She nodded and slowly, ever so slowly, scotted to the left of the bed. 

“Come on. If you won’t go, then at least get some sleep. We can’t have the queen fall asleep in the middle of a crisis,” Kara offered, pushing the blankets away to make some room for Cat next to her.

“But Kara, your wound …” the queen protested, shaking her head no.

“It’s on the outside, where you can’t touch it, and you really do need to rest. Just, humor me, lay down next to me and let’s sleep for a few hours. The day will catch up on us soon enough anyway,” Kara replied with a smile, patting the spot on her right to invite the queen to get in.

Eventually, Cat caved and stood up before cautiously climbing on the bed and settling in next to the wounded knight. 

“I swear, you’re going to have me die of a heart attack one day,” Cat muttered as she shuffled closer to Kara’s safe flank, burying her nose against her lover’s shoulder. She brought one arm up and carefully wrapped it around the knight’s waist, holding her close. 

“I meant what I said to Alex and I told the same thing to Carter a few weeks ago, when he threatened to have me exiled if I ever broke your heart again. I will give my life to save yours or the prince’s, in a heartbeat,” Kara whispered, before turning her head to land a soft kiss on Cat’s forehead.

“I know. I often wonder why it is so easy to love you when I know, deep down, that I will end up being the cause of your demise,” Cat replied with a sob, her body suddenly starting to shake with the force of her breakdown.

“Oh Cat. I am so sorry, my love,” Kara murmured, moving her head to place her forehead against Cat’s. She wanted to move and take the queen into her arms but it would cause the cataplasm to break and she would end up bleeding out again. 

So instead, she started to talk in Kryptonian, whispering sweet nonsense to Cat’s ears and words of love she sometimes translated in English. Eventually, the queen’s sobs reduced and, exhausted by all the events and the emotions of the evening, she finally fell asleep next to her knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE, I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! ( ~~yet~~ )
> 
>   
> Here you go guys, I realized I had left you with quite a cliffhanger so I figured it was about time I'd give you an update ... No main character died and they'll all live to fight another day. God knows they will ... Fight, I mean. The worst is yet to come.
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr or Twitter, to keep up with my writing life.
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_


End file.
